Jack's Christmas Carol
by AnyDreamWillDo19
Summary: "Christmas is a waste of time and energy!" Mean old Jack Atlas despises Christmas until Christmas Eve, when a haunted voice from the past changes his life - overnight! YuGiOh 5Ds edition of "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I thought it might be a good idea to start posting my Christmas Story now to ensure I actually got it all up before Christmas =P I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Carol<strong>  
><strong>Parody written by ElodieKumari94<strong>

**Prologue: Christmas Eve with Grandma Jackie**

"Grandma Jackie! Grandma Jackie! Will you tell us a Christmas story?"

Jacqueline looked up from her scrapbook and smiled at her grandchildren. There were six of them, two from each of her own children, and they were all gathered around her table with bright, excited faces. It warmed the old woman's heart to have them so close during Christmastime; it reminded her of how special Christmas had been to her own father and namesake, Jack Atlas.

"Alright, I think I can tell one story before you go to bed," Grandma Jackie answered them as she stood. "Let's go into the living room and sit around the fireplace."

"Yaaaay!" the children cheered, rushing ahead of their grandmother to the living room and sitting around the rocking chair that sat next to the fire place. They waited patiently as Grandma Jackie sat down in the chair, her violet eyes gleaming just as they had in the old woman's youth. She pushed back a lock of her once-black-now-gray hair and peered down at the children over her spectacles, her aged face wrinkling more than ever as she smiled at them.

"What story would you children like to hear tonight?" the grandmother asked.

"How about Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" suggested Piper, a sweet six-year-old girl with blonde piggy-tails and a stuffed Dark Magician Girl tucked under her arm.

"No, I want the Nutcracker!" exclaimed Piper's older sister, Addy.

"Ew, no lovey-dovey story, please!" Charlie, a spunky little fifth grade boy, argued in disgust. "How about A Charlie Brown Christmas?"

"No, we just watched that on TV!" interceded Hannah, who was easily the most realistic of Jacqueline's grandchildren.

"Frosty The Snowman!" cheered Joseph, the youngest of the children at five.

"Let's hear a new story, grandma," requested Amber, Hannah's sister. "One you haven't told us before."

"Yeah!" agreed the other children.

Grandma Jackie sat back in her rocking chair and hummed in thought. "Well, let's see… what story haven't I told you…" Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she clicked her fingers. "Oh, I know. How about a story about your great-grandfather's most special Christmas?"

"Yeah!" cried Joseph. "Papa Jack story!"

The other children nodded in agreement, leaning in close to listen. Grandma Jackie chuckled and reached over to pick up the scarf she was knitting; she always told her best stories while she was knitting. As the needles began working the thread, she thought about how to begin the story.

"Alright, children. This is a true story, one that Papa Jack told me many, many times with his own mouth."

"Is this before or after he met Mama Carly?" asked Hannah curiously.

"Oh, I'd say it was just a few months before he met her, not long after he began making his fame as the Master of Faster."

"You mean back when he was a jerk?" Amber interrupted, her face scrunched up in dislike.

Grandma Jackie chuckled. "I suppose you could say that. In fact, you might say he was a bit of a Scrooge. Now let's see, where to begin… Ah, yes, I know. It was the night before Christmas in the year 2057…"


	2. Stave One: Part One

**STAVE ONE: KAIBA'S GHOST**

**Part One: The Humbugs of Jack Atlas**

Christmas Eve in New Domino City was truly a sight to behold. The spirit of Christmas thrived in the merry faces of the citizens as they gave complete strangers their Christmas wishes. The wreathes, lights and garlands that hung over the doors and rooftops of the buildings added to the blanket of crisp, dazzling white snow Mother Nature had provided to decorate the city with Christmas cheer. The Children sang carols as they walked through the streets and parents had their arms laden with gifts. There was a new spring in everyone's step, for tomorrow was Christmas morn, a time for giving and being with loved ones.

There was only one man in the city that did not join in the merriment and cheer.

Jack Atlas walked through the Duel History Museum with his hands shoved in his pockets and a scowl on his face. His bad mood seemed to radiate from him and people were careful to keep out of his way; everyone knew Jack had a temper like dynamite and could be set off just as easily. The occasional fan or random citizen would call a Christmas greeting to the dueling champion, but each time Jack only grunted and stalked off, leaving the person wondering what his problem was.

_Merry Christmas. Ha!_ Jack thought bitterly. _Christmas is a waste of time._

Jack was probably the only person in all of New Domino that didn't give a hint of a hoot about Christmas; then again, Jack didn't really give a hint of a hoot about anything other than his duels, his runner, and his title. He had no patience for other things and he couldn't understand why people cared about Christmas so much. What did they have to be merry about? They were nobodies; just regular, everyday citizens with no riches, fame, glory. Happiness came with power - that was the sole most important thing in life. Those who had no fame or glory had no reason to be merry. That was how Jack saw it, and Jack Atlas was never wrong.

Jack really had no idea why he was in the Museum. He had gone there on a whim, wanting an escape from the sickening Christmas décor that had engulfed the city, but of course the place gave him no solace; the museum was just as decorated as the rest of New Domino. Jack just wanted this blasted holiday to be over and leave him in peace.

The champion turned to go when another sign caught his eye. The sign read _Duel King Hall Of Fame _in gold, ornate letters on a royal purple background. Below it, an arrow pointed down a crowded hallway just to his right. His curiosity perked, Jack decided to walk through the hall and see if the exhibits were any good.

The hall was filled with portraits of many famous Dueling heroes of the past. As he walked through, Jack smugly thought of how his own portrait might looks someday in this hall, for he knew he was on his way to ending up there. The largest, most popular exhibit was that of Yugi Muto, the King of Games himself. Beneath his life-sized portrait the were copies of his most famous cards, including Dark Magician and the three Egyptian Gods, and some other famous possessions and relics of his, all sitting in display cases. The Duel King's eyes were dark purple and narrow, a small half smile on his face as his stare seemed to pierce through the paper, straight to the souls of those walking by. He wore a dark blue Domino High uniform jacket over a plain black t-shirt, and the pair of ankhs on his sleeves and the Millennium Puzzle that which hung from a chain on a leather collar around his neck gave him the Egyptian Pharaoh look he was known for. His hair was one of the craziest things Jack had ever seen and added to the King's mystique. Long, crooked yellow strands framed his face while the rest of his hair was black and set up in five large spikes lined with a magenta sheen. His KaibaCorp duel disk was up and ready on his left arm and he held a card in between his long fingers. Directly above his head was the famous catchphrase, "It's Time to Duel!". Not even Jack could deny that Yugi Muto truly was a man of legend. He deserved the honored spot in the Hall of Fame.

Jack passed this exhibit and went on to the next one, which was in honor of a young duelist who had come not long after Yugi. Jaden Yuki was a much happier looking fellow with a broad smile on his face as he stood in his signature pose, two fingers pointed at the camera. The boy's hair wasn't nearly as crazy as Yugi's, but it too was two-toned, the top layer a lighter shade of brown than the bottom layer. He had shaggy bangs that hung over his forehead directly above his caramel-brown eyes. Jaden also wore a uniform, this one from the original Duel Academy; it was a red Slifer jacket not unlike Yugi's, which he wore unbuttoned over a black t-shirt. Jack could see a deck box strapped to the belt of Jaden's jeans, and his Duel Academy duel disk was attached to his left arm. Jaden's catchphrase was also in the portrait, written in an arc above his head: "Get your game on!"

Jack looked around again briefly, not sure what to do next, when a final exhibit caught his eye. Not as many people were at this one, and Jack approached it curiously. The man in the portrait wore a scowl on his face, glaring out of the picture with steel-blue eyes, which were shadowed by his brown bangs. He wore a long, white, sleeveless coat with shoulder pads and a raised, studded collar, surprisingly similar to Jack's, over a black, long-sleeved shirt with two belts wrapped around the tops of each of his biceps. The man stood with his arms folded across his chest, a duel disk on his left arm, a card held in his other hand. There was no catchphrase on this picture, but Jack didn't need one to recognize Yugi Muto's famous arch-rival.

"Seto Kaiba," Jack murmured. Kaiba was the only legendary duelist other than The King of Games that Jack had ever really had any interest in. Like him, the CEO of KaibaCorp believed that power and might was what took a person to the top. Jack used to watch old films of Kaiba's duels and have posters of him all over his bedroom walls when he was a kid. Seto Kaiba was the only person Jack ever called a hero and he modeled his own style from him. Jack admired how Seto had believed in the power of his deck no matter what obstacles got in his way, and the old CEO had known, as Jack did, that strength and might was all that mattered when it came to survival.

Jack was older now, of course, and though he no longer had those posters on his walls, he still admired Kaiba as he had back then. But now, as he looked at this exhibit, he thought there was something else that was eerily familiar about his role model, like a long lost friend who had been forgotten. But how could that be possible? Kaiba was long dead, and he was going to stay that way. One could say he was as dead as a doornail, although Jack was not sure what was so dead about a doornail. Still, something about the legendary duelist drew his attention like a moth to a flame, something that went beyond mere admiration.

Jack had no idea how long he stood there staring at the exhibit, but before he knew it, an announcement went over the intercom that the museum would be closing in fifteen minutes. Jack was about to leave when a cheerful voice called out his name. He turned to see two men with white coats and stethoscopes around their necks hurrying towards him, smiling brightly. Jack didn't move or acknowledge them, but watched their approach with an eyebrow raised in question.

"How do you do, Mr. Atlas?" one of the doctors greeted, stretching forth his hand. "I'm Dr. Coleman, and this is my partner, Dr. Hastings."

Jack didn't shake the man's hand. He just glared at him coldly, waiting for him to state his business. The doctor dropped his hand awkwardly and, nodding to the exhibit behind the champ, made the comment, "That Kaiba fellow really was something in his day, wasn't he? A very fine duelist indeed."

"Is there something I can help you two with?" Jack asked rather harshly. Dr. Coleman was momentarily speechless, taken aback by Jack's attitude. Dr. Hastings took the opportunity to step forward and support his partner.

"Mr. Atlas, you know just as well as anyone else that tomorrow is Christmas Day, I'm sure. You see, Dr. Coleman and I work at the children's hospital, and a lot of the kids there are very sick and can't leave to be with their families for Christmas. But they all have a passion for dueling, and a vast majority of them really look up to you."

"So?" Jack questioned coldly.

The doctor's smile faltered at Jack's sharpness, but he swiftly recovered and continued, "So, we were hoping you'd do us the kind honor of visiting the children and giving them a Christmas they will never forget. A good majority of them really admire you; they are always watching you duel on television, and a few even have some of your posters and action figures. It would be a wonderful gift to the little tykes if you could come and visit them on Christmas."

Jack scoffed and pushed past the two men. "Thanks, but I don't think so. I can think of much better uses of my time."

"But, Mr. Atlas, it's Christmastime!" Dr. Coleman called after the champion. "Think of the children-"

"These kids are none of my concern," Jack replied bluntly. "It's not my fault they got themselves landed in a hospital."

"It's not their fault either!" Dr. Hastings said rather hotly. "They didn't choose what happened to them! They could all really use some Christmas cheer from their champion."

"Please, Mr. Atlas, reconsider!" pleaded Dr. Coleman. "It's a special time of the year-"

"I see nothing special about it," Jack snapped, "just as I see no reason to waste my time with a bunch of sick kids. I do not make merry at Christmastime, so I do not feel the need to make others merry. Now, good evening, gentlemen."

And with that, Jack Atlas left the hall and the museum. The doctors watched him go, their expressions full of shock and sadness. Jack felt no regret for denying the doctors' wish as he climbed on his duel runner and sped away.

His runner was much improved from what Yusei Fudo had first built. In the six months Jack had been in Domino City, Goodwin had his men do a lot of work on the runner, now christened The Wheel of Fortune. It was truly Jack's pride and joy - even if he did steal it from his once-best friend.

_That doesn't matter now_, Jack told himself as he pushed the runner faster, zooming down the interstate towards the Public Security Bureau tower. _What's done is done. I have no regrets about it, so no need to worry about it._

Jack parked in front of the building and entered it. He took the elevator up to the penthouse floor, which provided living quarters for him, along with Goodwin's main office. Jack found the director of New Domino City seated on the couch in front in the living room sipping a cup of tea with his right-hand man, Lazar. Goodwin's secretary, Mina Simmington, stood nearby, clipboard in hand as always.

"Good evening, Jack," Goodwin greeted good-naturedly, raising his cup to the champion as he approached. "I was wondering where you had gone. Merry Christmas!"

"Whatever," Jack grumbled as he plopped down on the second couch which, until that point, had been unoccupied. Mina rushed forward and poured him a cup of tea. Jack took it without thanks.

"'Whatever' you say? About Christmas?" Goodwin questioned. "You surely don't mean that, do you Jack?"

"Of course I mean it," Jack returned coldly. "Christmas is a bunch of baloney."

"Baloney? Good heavens, Jack!" Goodwin exclaimed. "You really don't like Christmas?"

"I think I've made that quite clear," growled the champion. "I have no patience for Christmas. I don't need some stupid holiday to feel happy, like some people do. I find all the merriment I need in defeating my opponents and upholding my title as the City's champion. All this talk of giving and sharing with friends and family - what is there to gain from it? Nothing! It's all a big humbug, if you ask me."

"A humbug, hm?" Lazar chuckled his pompous, incredibly annoying chuckle as he raised his tea cup to his lips. "Well, aren't we a bit of a Scrooge this evening."

"Can it, you clown-faced creep," Jack barked at the little man. "You keep Christmas the way you like, and I'll keep it my way."

"But it doesn't seem like you keep it at all, Jack," observed Goodwin.

"Then let me leave it be!" Jack snapped.

"Really, you should enjoy yourself when a season like this comes along!" Goodwin insisted. "Join in on the festivities and the spirit of the season! In fact, I'm hosting a dinner party tomorrow evening. There will be plenty of well-accomplished guests in attendance, there will be carols and games, and the food is being prepared by one of the city's best chefs! Why don't you join us?"

Jack snorted disdainfully. "Why would I want to waste my time at some silly party?"

"Oh, come now, Jack, it will be fun! Even Mina is going. Isn't that right, Mina?"

Mina gave a start at being included in the conversation, and hastily replied, "Oh, um, yes I suppose I am. I might leave a bit early though, if you don't mind, sir. You see, I have family visiting for Christmas and I haven't seen them in so long..."

"Of course, Mina," said Goodwin with a wave of his hand. "Family is important during this time of year."

_That would require _having_ a family,_thought Jack sourly.

"In fact," Goodwin said, still addressing Mina, "why don't you bring them to the party? They are more than welcome, if they wish to come."

"Thank you, sir!" Mina replied with a smile. "I'm sure they would love to come."

"It might do you some good to come too, Jack," Lazar piped up, sounding for a moment like he cared. "Actually having some fun and socializing instead of sulking about and making snide remarks could be a brand new experience for you."

"I don't sulk!" said Jack indignantly. "I'm a champion. Champions don't sulk."

"A little full of ourselves here, aren't we?"

"You little-"

"Please, enough, you two!" Goodwin interjected, as he usually did when jack and Lazar started bickering (which was pretty often). "Let's not fight. It's Christmas Eve, after all."

"Tell that to Mr. Grinch over here," Lazar muttered just low enough for Jack to hear. Jack growled and clenched his fists while Lazar smirked in satisfaction. The champion looked away from his stupid face and found his secretary watching him.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded.

Mina gave a start and blushed furiously, bowing her head before answering, "Oh, uh, nothing, Mr. Atlas, I was just-"

"Yeah, whatever, like I really care anyway," Jack said, turning to gaze out at the wall-to-ceiling windows as he sipped his tea. He could see twinkling Christmas lights scattered throughout the city amidst the street lamps below. Oh, brother.

Goodwin continued chatting pleasantly with Mina and Lazar as they finished their tea, but Jack made no effort to going in on the conversation. When Jack had emptied his cup, he looked up at the clock to discover that it was already 11:30 pm.

"I'm going to bed," the champion announced as he stood.

"Very well," said Goodwin. "Have a good night! See you in the morning - Christmas morning!" he added in a half-hearted attempt to make Jack cheery.

"Whatever," Jack replied sourly.

Mina looked up at him as he passed and started to wish him a Merry Christmas, but thought better of it and stayed silent. Jack stalked away from them and out of the living room. He walked down the deserted, moonlit corridors, turned a corner, and went down a short hall to his room. At the end of the hall were two large, white double doors with ornately made handles that lead to his bedroom. There was nothing special about these door handles, and but as Jack reached down to grasp them, he gasped. He never really paid much attention to door handles, but he knew that there had never been a three-headed dragon carving on these! Yet there they were, covering the handles like a thin sheet of whitish mist. The two handles each made up a ghostly head and neck of a dragon while a third head rose in between them from the crack in the door. Each head was identical to the other, and they were all snarling ferociously as they glared up at Jack with powerful, hungry blue eyes.

"_Whoa!_" Jack cried, snatching his hands away from the door as he stared in shock. "What the... Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?"

There was no denying that that was what the grotesque heads were. He had seen a copy of that very card on display in the museum. But as soon as the monster appeared, it vanished like smoke, leaving the black metal door handles as they were.

For a moment, Jack simply stared at the handles, his breath becoming loud and heavy. He tried to make sense of what he had just seen, but nothing was making sense. The champion could not understand just what the deuce had happened to his door.

Then Jack shook his head vigorously, trying to erase the frightening image of the dragon from his brain. "Don't be daft, Jack," he told himself. "Your mind is playing tricks on you. Maybe you shouldn't have had that tea so late - it's messing with your head."

Jack grabbed the handles and jerked open the door to enter his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em> OH! There goes Mr. Humbug, <em>  
><em>There goes mister grim <em>  
><em>If they gave a prize for bein' mean <em>  
><em>The winner would be him <em>  
><em>Old Scrooge, he loves his money <em>  
><em>Cause he thinks it gives him power <em>  
><em>If he became a flavor, you can bet he would be sour <em>  
><em>There goes mister outrage, <em>  
><em>There goes mister sneer <em>  
><em>He's got no time for friends or fun <em>  
><em>His anger makes that clear<em>

~"Ebenezer Scrooge" from The Muppet Christmas Carol

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You're gonna have to forgive the Muppet songs quote, I was just watching that movie with my cousins and I thought it fit. So there's the start of Jack's Christmas Carol! What do you guys think? Please let me know! Reviews = More motivation = faster updates :) **REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Stave One: Part Two

**Stave One Part Two: The Warning**

Jack's room was very spacious with a sort of retro, futuristic feel. The carpet was soft under the champion's feet as he kicked off his boots and pulled off his jacket, tossing it half-hazardly onto a chair. Jack walked over to the large window and drew the curtains, not wanting to see those stupid Christmas lights anymore. Despite the lateness of the hour, Jack did not actually feel tired, so he lay back on his bead, his fingers laced behind his head, and glared coldly at the ceiling. After a while, he reached over to his bedside table and took a card out of the drawer. He stared steadily at it, not actually seeing the card as he reminisced what it had taken him to obtain it.

The card was Stardust Dragon.

Six months ago, Jack had taken one of Yusei's friends, – Rally was his name - tied him up, put him on a boat, and pushed him out into the bay while a storm was coming. When Yusei had jumped into the water to rescue him, Jack took the card and Yusei's duel runner and made for the garbage tunnels, taking the route Lazar had told him would lead him to escape. That day, he had not only taken Yusei's most prized possessions to get himself into New Domino City; he had taken his friends' only hope of ever getting out of Satellite.

And Jack did not regret it. Not one bit.

He had no qualms about what he had done. He would do it all over again if he had to. Jack was now one of New Domino City's most renowned duelists, a King just like Yugi Muto, and he would have done anything necessary to get where he was now – even betray his best friend. Jack did not regret it, but he knew Yusei wouldn't take all of this lying down. Yusei would find his way into Domino City so he could challenge Jack and get his precious dragon back, Jack was confident. It was only a matter of time.

Jack wasn't afraid of Yusei. Heck no, he wasn't. In fact, he looked forward to Yusei's arrival; a battle with Yusei might actually be a bit more of a challenge then one with any of the other blockheads in this city. Jack would be ready for Yusei's challenge, and just as before, he would show Yusei what it really meant to be a champion duelist. As Jack gazed up at the card in his hand, he wondered what sort of fight Yusei would put up when the time came to face him. He hoped it would be better than that pathetic display Yusei put on during their last duel...

The card shimmered with a strange, unseen glimmer, and the picture changed from Stardust Dragon to a completely different dragon - one with a bluish-white, metallic looking body, sharp fangs, and bright blue eyes. Blue Eyes White Dragon turned its head and glared at the shocked champion before it opened its jaws and let out a loud, blood-curdling roar.

Jack shouted and sat up with a jerk, dropping the card on the bed as he scooted away from it until his back hit the headboard. The picture lay innocently before him, the picture back to Stardust Dragon. Jack stared hard at it, his violet eyes wide and his hands shaking slightly. This was the second time Blue Eyes had appeared to him that night... _why? _What the deuce was happening?

"_Jack..."_

The ghostly whisper was quiet, but at the same time as loud as thunder. Jack's head shot up at the sound. He gazed wildly about him, searching for the source of the voice, and his eyes locked on the poster of himself that he had hung above his desk. As he stared at it, he saw his own face change, his hair becoming smooth and brown with bangs hanging over his eyes, his irises changing from bright violet to a cold, metallic blue. The face got narrower and more sallow, the chin more pointed. It was the face of Seto Kaiba.

"What's the matter, Jacky?" the Kaiba image spoke to the trembling champion, turning its face to sneer at him. "Afraid of ghosts?"

Jack leapt off his bed with a yelp, putting as much space between him and the poster as possible. He blinked; Seto's face was gone. His own face was there, just as it was supposed to be.

Jack stood in the middle of his room for a moment, his body trembling and his eyes glazed with shock. After several minutes of nothing happening, he shook his head and scolded himself for imagining such crazy things. He made a mental note to ask Mina what she had put in his tea.

Jack was about to get back in bed when a strange sound reached his ears: slow, heavy footstep coming down the hallway just beyond his door, along with clinking metal and something heavy being dragged across the floor. Jack found himself backing farther away from the door, and as he went, he grabbed his duel disk and strapped it onto his arm.

"No," he muttered to himself. "This isn't true! I refuse to believe it!"

Whatever was on the other side of that door, Jack wasn't too worried about it coming in. He had locked the door tight when he had entered the room - in fact, he had double-bolted it. There was no way this thing was coming in.

What Jack hadn't counted on was the thing walking straight through the door!

Jack gasped and stumbled back as a ghostly arm reached out through the wood, followed by a head and shoulders, and then the rest of the body came completely through the door. As sure as Jack breathed, Seto Kaiba was standing before him, gazing around the room with dead eyes until they finally rested on Jack. Kaiba had the same clothes, the same hairstyle, the same facial structure as he had in life, but at the same time he looked completely, horribly unlike himself. The most profound difference was the long chain that wrapped around his middle and trailed down to the floor. Hanging off the chain were padlocks and boxes of heavy iron. There was no color to Kaiba's skin or clothing. The figure was just cloudy whiteness, like fog, and his body was transparent; Jack could see right through him. But this wasn't the creepiest feature of this new, ghostly Kaiba. That prize went to the eyes: glazed, lifeless, colorless eyes filled with torment and remorse that pierced through Jack's heart like a knife.

"W-what's your deal, coming in here like this?" Jack snarled the apparition, struggling to keep fear from shaking his tone. "What do you want with me?"

"Much," the specter replied in Kaiba's voice. But... it couldn't be! It wasn't true!

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

The spirit chuckled mirthlessly. "You're using the present tense while talking to a dead man? Try asking me who I _was_."

"Fine then! Who _were _you?"

"In life, I was Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, and a duelist just like yourself."

Jack looked the ghost over critically without relaxing his defensive stance. This was the final straw - NO MORE TEA BEFORE BED.

"You don't believe in me," Kaiba voiced, raising a transparent eyebrow at the champion.

"Well, _duh_. Of course I don't!"

"Why do you doubt your own senses?"

"Because they can be fooled by little things!" Jack answered coldly. "An upset stomach, a head cold, a fever - whatever! It was probably the tea I drank earlier, the herbs were contaminated or something. Or I thought that burrito I had for lunch had a funky taste. You're probably just the effect of some moldy cheese or a rotten bean or something..."

"Moldy cheese? A rotten bean? Contaminated herbs? This isn't at all degrading."

"That doesn't matter!" Jack snapped irritably. "You're not real! This is all rubbish! Humbug! I won't believe any of it, you hear me? _Kaiba_?"

The spirit cried out in anguish, tugging at his chain as he moved toward Jack, who backed away so fast he tripped over his bedside table, falling hard to the floor. Jack looked up into Kaiba's face and saw such frightful pain and misery there that he trembled with fear. It took a lot to scare Jack, but this spirit made him want to crawl in a hole and hide for a couple months.

"What do you want with me?" Jack demanded, backpedaling from the advancing spirit on all fours until his back hit the wall. "Why do spirits walk the earth, and why do they come to me?"

"I brought this upon myself," Kaiba responded, still shuffling toward the champion, tugging at his chains, "through my actions in life. Just as you surly will if you continue to walk the path you currently trod!"

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked in a shaky voice. "I haven't done anything!"

"It isn't what you've done, idiot, it's what you _haven't_ done! It is required of every man that his spirit should walk among his fellow men, reach out to the poor and sick, comfort those in need of comfort, provide for those who cannot provide for themselves. Those who do not do so in life are doomed to do so in death. I did not do the work I was meant to when I was alive, and now I pay the terrible price!"

Jack wasn't sure he understood what the spirit meant, but he didn't want to push the issue, lest he made him angry again. Realizing that this ghost was not going to harm him, Jack deactivated his duel disk and got to his feet. He approached Kaiba slowly and cautiously as the spirit tugged uselessly at the padlocks that hung around his waist, growling and crying pitifully.

"What's with the chain?" Jack inquired hesitantly as he reached his bed and set his duel disk down. Kaiba raised his horrible, pain-filled eyes back to the champion.

"I made this chain during the course of my life. I forged it link by link and yard by yard. You should be able to recognize this pattern by now, Jack Atlas."

Jack continued to quake as the apparition spoke. Kaiba stepped towards the champion, who in turn took a step back. Soon, Kaiba was prowling forward like a hunter towards his prey.

"Man of worldly mind, do you not know the length of the chain you bear?" Kaiba growled. "It was as long as mine before you left Satellite, and I can see that you've been working on it since! Surely you can feel its burden!"

Jack felt trapped, as though the invisible bonds the specter spoke of were already weighing him down, and the champion looked around him, just to check that there weren't any actual chains there.

"Is this why you came here, Seto?" Jack demanded. "To threaten me?"

"What else can I do?" Kaiba snapped back. "If you are looking for comfort, Jack, then I'm not your man. I've lost the power to give any kind of comfort and kindness because I did not do so when I lived! Now my spirit is doomed to roam the earth, unable to progress! I cannot rest, I cannot stay, I cannot linger anywhere! I could have used my power in KaibaCorp to help those in need, feed the hungry, give shelter to the homeless! But I used it for my own selfish reasons, not caring for anyone but myself!"

"I don't understand," said Jack. "You were just as good a company leader as you were a duelist, Seto! It was business!"

"Business?" Kaiba cried, clenching his shadowy fists in front of him. "Mankind was my business! The common welfare of the people was my business! Charity, mercy, generosity was my business! But what I did with my so called 'business' was hurt others more than help them! In the end, I was no better than my wicked stepfather!"

Kaiba grasped his chain and held it out in front of him, appraising it as though it was at fault for his torture, and let it fall at his feet again, where it lay coiled like a snake.

"And it's during this time of year I suffer most," the specter moaned. "In life, walked through the streets every twenty-fifth of December with my eyes turned away from all the suffering going on around me, even when I possessed the power to relieve them of their pain! Why didn't I reach out to them when I had the chance?"

"Seto, it wasn't your job to take care of those who were two lame or stupid to care for themselves!" I told the spirit exasperatedly. "It's a dog-eat-dog world, every man for himself! You did what was best for you and your company. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"There is _everything_ wrong with that, Atlas!" Kaiba snarled in his anguish. "It's because of men who think the way you do that there are poor and helpless people in the world, men who are so wrapped up in their desire for worldly things that they are unable to see the big picture! We have a responsibility toward our fellow men, Jack!"

As the specter spoke, Jack recalled the two doctors he had dissed back at the museum, and he felt a bit ashamed.

"Hear me, Jack!" Kaiba suddenly spoke urgently. "My time on Earth is almost up."

"But Seto, why do you come to me now? Why is my fate so important to you?"

Kaiba gazed at the young man with a sad, almost caring expression in his lifeless eyes. "All in good time, Jack. You will understand in time. Although I must admit that I'm surprised you're just now seeing me, when I've been sitting invisible beside you every day since you arrived in New Domino City."

Jack shuddered. That was_ not_ an appealing thought.

"I come to you tonight to warn you, Jack, that if you continue down the path you are on, you will end up as I have, another tethered and imprisoned soul. But I also come to give you a second chance, Jack, a chance to escape my terrible fate!"

Jack felt a relieved smile pull at the corners of his lips, though suspicion still kept him wary. "And what chance might this be?"

"You will be haunted," resumed the Ghost, "by three Spirits."

Jack's smile faltered as his own spirits hit rock bottom.

"Um... no thanks, I'd rather not."

Kaiba glared at him so fiercely Jack wanted to go cower in a corner. "Without these visits," he growled, pointing one of his ghostly fingers at the champion, "you won't have a prayer of escaping your fate!"

Jack swallowed hard as perspiration began to bead his forehead.

"Expect the first tomorrow when the clock strikes one."

"Oh come on, Seto, couldn't I just take them all at once, get it over with?" Jack implored.

"Expect the second on the next night at the same hour," Kaiba continued as though Jack hadn't spoken, "and the third on the next night at twelve."

Kaiba turned away from Jack for a moment, looking towards the window. "My time has come. Don't look for me again, Jack, but remember what I have told you tonight. Listen to the counsels of the Spirits I spoke of. It might just save your soul."

With that, Kaiba dragged himself towards the window, chains clinking with every step, and as he approached it, the curtains pulled away and the window raised itself so that it was all the way open when the specter reached it. Kaiba's ghost beckoned Jack come forward, and the champion approached the specter and the window with increasing anxiety. When Kaiba help up a hand to stop him, Jack immediately came to a halt.

Suddenly, Jack became aware of the cries of lamentation and regret that filled the outside night air. The groaning and moaning and wailing was so pitiful and horrible that jack almost covered his ears to shut it out. Kaiba turned away from him for one last time and floated out the window. Jack followed him to the window, curiosity getting the better of him, and, looking out, saw a truly terrible sight. The night sky was filled with phantoms and spirits, all wailing sorrowfully, all chained and shackled just as Kaiba had been. Jack watched them glide over the city with horror in his wide, purple eyes hardly believing what he was seeing. This was what Kaiba said awaited him if he continued the way he was... definitely not appealing.

Then the phantoms faded into the night, their cries echoing into nothing. Soon, the night was as calm and peaceful as it was before - or as much as it could be in a city - as if nothing had happened at all.

Jack slammed the window shut and locked it, ripping the curtains back to cover it. Then he turned back to the room. Suddenly, he felt completely drained and exhausted. He just managed to stumble to his bed and fall onto it, still completely dressed, before his eyes slammed shut and he was fast asleep.

**END STAVE ONE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What did you guys think of Kaiba's ghost? Will Jack heed his warning and listen to the spirits who will follow? What kind of things will Jack see? Who will the Spirits be?

_**REVIEWS, PLEASE! **_


	4. Stave Two: Part One

**Back at Grandma Jackie's house...**

"Papa Jack saw the ghost of Seto Kaiba?" exclaimed Addy, interrupting the story. "No way!

"That's impossible!" declared Amber. "There's no such thing as ghosts... is there?"

"Of course not!" stated Charlie. "Its all a bunch of humbug!"

"Ooh, careful Charlie!" Hannah teased, poking her cousin playfully. "You might find Kaiba walking through _your_ door tonight!"

"What do you think, mom?" Piper asked, crawling over to where her mother, Jackie's daughter Isabel, sat on the couch with her husband Nicolas. The adults had walked in to listen to the story sometime while Jacqueline was talking. "Did Papa Jack really see a ghost?"

Isabel shifted her newborn baby girl, Brinley, in her arms before answering, "I think he might have, sweetie. I heard this story straight from Papa Jack himself, and he was never one to kid around with such things."

"That was Uncle Crow's job," said Isabel's brother, Charlie and Joseph's father, Geric, receiving a good amount of laughter from the other six adults.

"I still remember how shaken Papa looked every time he told this part of the story," Anita, Hannah and Amber's mother, commented, reaching over to grip her husband Evan's hand. "I wouldn't doubt for a second that he was telling the truth."

"That sounds really scary!" Joseph shuddered.

"What happened next, Grandma?" Hannah asked eagerly, crawling forward to lean against Jacqueline's knee. "Did the first spirit come? Who was it? What did it look like? What did it do?"

"Patience, dear child, patience," chortled Grandma Jackie, taking her hand from her knitting to pat her granddaughter on the head. "I'm getting to that. Now, where was I... Oh yes, I remember..."

* * *

><p><strong>STAVE TWO: THE FIRST OF THE SPIRITS<strong>

**Part One: A Royal Specter**

Jack woke up with a groan. He felt as though he had just come back from the dead. His bedroom was still pitch dark, so Jack figured it was still nighttime or early morning. He checked the clock on his bedside table to see what time it was…

He grabbed the clock and stared at it, purple eyes wide and totally awake. There was no way it was midnight! Jack hadn't gone to bed until well after that hour! If it was midnight… he couldn't have slept through a whole day!

Then Jack remembered why he had gone to bed so late.

He leapt off the bed and shot to the window, yanking the curtains apart. The sun was still down, the sky still pitch black and full of stars. It was indeed still night. Jack sighed with relief at the normality of the view before him; no spirits, no wailing and crying, no chained ghosts flying around. There were just the lights and sounds of the city below.

Jack went to his bedroom door and checked the locks. They were still bolted tight. No sign of an attempted break in. He shook the door. It stayed shut. He gave it an experimental knock. Completely solid.

The champion turned and gazed around his room, checking for anything out of the ordinary. His poster still hung on the wall, unchanging and unmoving. Stardust Dragon sat on his bedside table, still Stardust Dragon. The only thing abnormal in the room was Jack himself, his eyes shifty and wide with paranoia, his hands shaking slightly, his heart thumping in his chest.

Crossing the room and sitting down on the edge of his bed, Jack wondered if it had all been just a crazy, incredibly realistic dream. Had the ghost of Seto Kaiba really visited him last night?

"You will be haunted by three Spirits," Jack quoted the ghost. "Expect the first tomorrow when the clock strikes one..."

Jack got beneath his covers and laid his head on his pillow, eyes staring at his alarm clock. He would know if he was crazy or not when the clock struck one and either no spirit appeared or a spirit appeared. He lay as still as a statue in his bed, his eyes never leaving the clock. The luminous red numbers changed slowly, as if trying to torture the champion duelist as he counted down the minutes.

A quarter past...

Half past...

A quarter to it...

"The hour itself," Jack murmured as the bright red numbers blinked to show 1:00 am. He held his breath and waited.

Nothing.

"There," Jack muttered to himself as he pulled his covers over his head. "See, Jack? You're imagining things."

He spoke too soon.

Jack was first aware of a bright light shining through his blankets. Then something – a bright white hand – yanked the covers away from his body. Jack cried out, instinctively raising his hand to cover his eyes against the blinding light. It shone so brightly that there wasn't a single shadow in the room. Jack had to squint and peer through his fingers to see its source. All he could see was the shimmering outline of a man glowing as bright as the sun.

"Are you the Spirit whose coming was foretold?" Jack inquired.

"I am."

The Spirit's voice was a deep bass, with a powerful, commanding sound. But at the same time it was gentle and soothing, like a purring lion. Jack thought he recognized it.

His eyes adjusted to the light, and he could now see the man before him. But... no way...

"Are... aren't you Yugi Muto?"

The Spirit certainly looked like the King of Games; there was no mistaking that hair and those eyes. But, like with Kaiba, there were differences to this Yugi and the living one, like how this Yugi's face had a strangely ageless quality to it, making him appear both adult and childlike, and how his flawless skin shone with its own light. His clothes were the same as Yugi's, except he wore a short cloak instead of a jacket over his sleeveless shirt, and the material was the brightest, purest white Jack had ever seen. The millennium puzzle hung from a gold chain around his neck, and Jack thought he could see a key hole in the eye of the puzzle. That would explain the small golden key that hung off the Spirit's belt.

Yugi smiled keenly at him. "Yugi Muto is most definitely a great, legendary figure of the past, but he is not I. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Long past?" Jack inquired.

"No. Your past."

The light around Yugi – it was easier for Jack to think of him as Yugi – seemed to grow brighter, and Jack lifted his hand to his eyes.

"Will you quit with the glowing thing?" He asked irritable. "It that key for your puzzle thing?"

"It is," Yugi replied.

"Well, lock it up, then, if that's the source of your light! I'm going blind here!"

"What?" Yugi said sharply, a frown creasing his brow. "You would so soon lock away the light I give? Isn't it enough that you are one of those who forged this key and forced it upon me, using it to lock me away like an animal in a cage?"

Jack gulped and his hand shook slightly as Yugi's tone became angry. "I had no intention of insulting you, Yug- Spirit. It's just... would you mind..."

Yugi's stare was so intense that Jack thought it might burn a hole right through him. Then the Spirit dimmed his light enough for Jack to be able to look at him without squinting.

"Thank you," said the champion as he sat up in his bed. "Now, what business brings you here?"

"Your welfare," Yugi answered.

"Well," returned Jack in a clipped voice, "I appreciate the thought, but I think a good night's sleep might have been a bit better for that!"

"Your reclamation, then," replied Yugi, raising an eyebrow. Jack had no reply for that.

The Spirit stretched forth his hand. "Come along, Jack. There is much to do."

"What- where are we going?"

"Back in time. To your past."

"Um, I'd really rather not," said Jack shiftily. "I'm underdressed; I'm not even wearing shoes... I've been getting a bit of a cold... it's really getting late, or early I should say, and I need to get some sleep..."

"Rise," Yugi commanded, "and walk with me."

Jack continued to shake his head, but he found himself reaching out and taking the Spirit's hand. Yugi's grasp was gentle, but also firm, not to be resisted. The Ghost of Christmas Past pulled the champion to his feet, but as he pulled him toward the window, Jack protested.

"No way! You can't be serious, Spirit! Through the _window?_ I'm not some freaky floating ghost, I'm human! I'll fall!"

"Calm down, Jack," Yugi said soothingly. "All I need to do is touch you."

The Spirit placed the palm of his hand on Jack's chest, directly over his pounding heart. Jack felt a sudden warmth flow through him and he felt as light as a feather. Suddenly, the room changed. The ceiling became a bright blue sky with the sun shining bright and birds flying overhead. As Yugi and Jack both stepped forward, the furniture became mailboxes and bushes, and the wooden floor became a smooth, paved, snow-covered road beneath Jack's bare feet. Garland-and-light-covered houses and naked trees rose up around them until they found themselves in a small neighborhood.

"What the-" Jack gasped, turning his head this way and that to take in his new surroundings. "Spirit, what is this place?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Yugi questioned.

"I... I'm not sure." Jack continued to gaze about him, turning slowly on the spot. The blonde was sure he had never been here before, but at the same time something pulled at his memory, and the more he saw, the more he thought he recognized.

"Is this... are we in Satellite?" Jack asked in amazement. "Before it was split from New Domino City?"

"Indeed it is," said Yugi with a smile. "Just a few months before the reactor went in reverse, in fact. Let's go visit one of these houses, shall we?"

The Spirit turned and walked briskly down the street. Jack trotted up behind him and matched his pace. The snow crunched underneath their feet and a chilly breeze rustled through the bare tree branches, causing icicles to clink together like wind chimes. There were several snowmen lining the road and even a few children already playing outside. It was difficult to believe that this happy, festive place was really a shadow of Satellite. Reading a nearby sign, Jack discovered that he was on Obelisk Avenue. He followed the Spirit as he turned into house number 1328; a modest, two story brown building with stone finishing. As they walked up the sidewalk and front steps to the door, Jack read the name plate bolted two the wood, beneath which hung a festive Christmas wreath:

**Jack and Trinity Atlas.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays<em>  
><em>'Cause no matter how far away you roam<em>  
><em>If you want to be happy in a millions ways<em>  
><em>For the holidays, you can't beat home sweet home<em>

Home for the Holidays

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, I'm going to try and find Christmas songs and carols to match every chapter. Don't judge me :) So there is Jack's first encounter with the first spirit! What do you guys think so far? How do you like the Ghost of Christmas Past? What will happen in Jack's past?  
>Btw, just so everyone knows, there is going to be a total of 24 chapters, plus the prologue and the epilogue, to represent the number of days until Christmas. I'll try to get new chapters up as often as I can so they're all up by Christmas.<p>

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


	5. Stave Two: Part Two

**Stave Two Part Two: Forgotten Family**

Jack gasped loudly and turned away from the door to Yugi, hoping for some sort of explanation. The spirit only smiled and nodded at the door handle. Jack understood what he wanted him to do. Swallowing hard, he stretched forth a trembling hand and opened the door.

The house was clean and orderly with Christmas hanging over doorways and on furniture. A garland wrapped around the stair railings and a Nativity set sat on a nearby coffee table. As Jack stepped into the foyer, a delicious smell wafted towards him.

"Is that... blueberry pancakes?" Jack wondered out loud, breathing in deeply. That was his favorite breakfast food.

"Shall we go find out?" Yugi asked, gesturing with his hand for Jack to lead on. Jack stepped out of the foyer, down the hall to the kitchen. He didn't know how he knew where it was, but he didn't think too much on it. The kitchen was fairly large, with marble countertops, about a dozen cabinets and drawers, a double-door stainless steel fridge, and a large gas stove with two ovens. Near the stove, whistling a Christmas tune as he flipped pancakes on a griddle with a spatula stood a tall, blonde-haired, broad-shouldered man dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, an apron tied around his back. Jack couldn't see the man's face, but the champion already thought he knew who the man was.

"Is that... my father?" Jack asked in wonder. Yugi smiled, but didn't answer. He didn't need to. Jack already knew he was right.

"Jack," a woman's voice suddenly called just behind him. Jack jumped violently as a small woman with long, curly brown hair and a cooing baby in her arms strode past him and into the kitchen. Jack hadn't seen the woman's face, but he was sure it was his mother.

"Is breakfast about ready?" Trinity Atlas asked her husband as she stood next to him, bouncing the baby in her arms. She spoke with an accent exactly like the present-day Jack's.

Jack Sr. turned to his wife and smiled, his bright green eyes sparkling. Other than those eyes, Jack Jr. looked exactly like his father. "Almost, Trinity. How's the baby doing?"

"She's doing great," Trinity replied, holding the baby out in front of her. Jack – the real Jack – gave a start. She? The baby was a girl? Up until that point, he had assumed the baby was himself. If it wasn't him, then who was it? All he could see of the baby was a pair of tiny fists waving out of the blanket as she gurgled and laughed.

"I think she's going to have your eyes, Jack," Trinity purred in a warm, loving voice. "Just look at them!"

"She's beautiful, love," replied Jack Sr. "Just like her mother."

The couple kissed lovingly. Jack watched his parents with a mixture of joy and sadness. He had no memories of his parents, because of the accident that caused their death when he was still small, but seeing them now... it was indescribable.

"Mom... Dad..." Jack breathed, taking a step towards them. Neither of his parents answered him, both playing with the baby. Jack called to them louder – still no response.

"These are but shadows of things that have been, Jack," Yugi said sadly as Jack turned to him. "They cannot see us or hear us."

Jack looked back at his parents, grief washing over him. The corners of his eyes stung with tears. Angrily, Jack shook his head and wiped them away. He would _not_ start crying in front of the King of Games.

"Where's little Jack?" Jack Sr. asked as he began piling the freshly made pancakes onto a Christmas-decorated plate. "He's going to miss his favorite breakfast!"

Jack wanted with all his heart to say that he was right there, but he knew there was no point to it.

"Here I am!" cried out a squeaky little voice, and Jack whirled around to see a boy of about two or three years with hair just like his father's, bright purple eyes and Blue Eyes White Dragon footie pajamas come running into the kitchen.

"Is that boy...!" Jack gasped, pointing at the little boy.

"Yes, that's you," Yugi chortled. "Such a bright, energetic little thing, weren't you?"

Jack was flabbergasted beyond words.

"There's my boy!" Jack Sr. boomed, crouching down and holding out his arms to his son. Jack Jr. leaped into them, and his father picked him up and spun him around, the little boy screaming with laughter. The little boy's laugh sounding strange combined with his father's booming bass laugh and his mother's laugh like wind chimes.

"Merry Christmas, son!" Jack Sr. said warmly as he held the boy out in front of him.

"Merry Chwistmas, pop!" Jack Jr. laughed, his 'r's sounding like 'w's when he spoke. The child looked back down at his mother, a toothy grin on his boyish face.

"Merry Chwistmas, mama!"

"Merry Christmas, darling," Trinity cooed, standing up on the tips of her tones to kiss her son's cheek.

"Gaaah!" The baby squealed happily. Little Jack laughed and waved his pudgy little fingers at the baby.

"Merry Chwistmas, baby! It's your fiwst Chwistmas!"

"Goo-bah!" replied the baby.

"I had a sister?" the real Jack yelped out loud, finally realizing who the baby girl had to be.

"Indeed you did," answered Yugi. "I believe she's about six months old at this time."

Jack couldn't respond. Here was another person to add to his list of lost loved ones...

"Mama," little Jack said, twisting in his father's arms to face her. "Since baby is still weally wittle, can I have her pwesents?"

Both of Jack's parents laughed. "No, Jack, they aren't your presents," said Trinity.

"But she won't use them! I can have them till she's older!"

"You'll have plenty of your own presents, son, don't you worry," Jack Sr. smiled, touching his son's nose. "By the looks of the living room, Santa must have given you half the contents of his bag!"

"Oh, goody!" little Jack squealed, clapping his hands. "Can I open them now?"

"Let's wait until after breakfast," replied Trinity. "Speaking of which, let's eat!"

As Trinity Atlas turned, Jack saw his mother's face for the first time in years. It was oval shaped and kind, with little freckles speckling her rosy cheeks and laugh lines at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes were the exact same shade of purple as Jack's. For a moment, Jack thought he saw those eyes look directly at him, but then they passed over the spot where he stood.

"_Pancakes_!" little Jack cried as his father followed Trinity and the baby out of the kitchen, carrying both him and the plate of pancakes.

"Let's see what Santa brought you this Christmas, Jack," Yugi said suddenly, causing Jack to jump. The Spirit turned and walked down the hall, his cloak flowing lazily behind him. Jack followed him into the living room.

Breakfast was finished and the presents had already been opened. The living room was littered with boxes and wrapping paper, new toys and appliances both in and out of their boxes. Jack Sr. was video taping his son as he raced around the tall, highly decorated Christmas tree in a tricycle modeled to look like a duel runner, which was complete with a toy duel disk. The boy was wearing a brand new coat very similar to Jack's current one over his pajamas, and he was making engine and dueling noises.

In front of Jack, Trinity was rocking her baby in a nearby arm chair, humming a soft Christmas carol. She had a gorgeous voice. Jack looked over his mother's shoulder and saw his lost baby sister for the first time: A mass of dark hair, and round, pink face, big Bambi eyes that looked on the verge of turning green. Jack had never seen a more beautiful baby.

Strangely enough, the girl seemed to know Jack was there. She was looking right at him, and as Jack watched her, she smiled and cooed, raising one of her tiny hands towards him. Jack felt a ghost of a smile touch his lips and he reached over the chair and held a finger out to the little baby.

"Hey there," he said gruffly, blinking back tears again. This time he didn't try to hide them. "It's me. It's your big brother."

The girl gurgled and laughed again, her tiny fingers reaching up to Jack's extended one. Before she could grasp it, however, her mother took her tiny hand into her own and laughed, rubbing her nose against her daughter's. Jack pulled his hand away and took a step back, fresh pain opening a new wound in her heart. This wasn't real. It was just a shadow of the past. Jack would never see his sister or his parents again after this was over...

Jack looked up at his toddler self, who had just beaten his imaginary opponent in his imaginary turbo duel. The child pointed his finger towards the ceiling and cried, "Who's the Master of Faster? Who wules the duels? That's wight, it's _me! Jack Atlas_!"

"You want to be a turbo duelist someday, don't you, son?" Jack Sr. asked, still recording with his video camera.

"_Yeah!"_

Jack Sr. laughed as he pulled a small box from behind his back and held it out to the boy. "You might need this, then."

Little Jack parked his tricycle in front of his father and took the present with an excited gleam in his eyes. He tore off the paper and opened the lid, and then let out a loud gasp as he saw what it contained.

"A deck!" the boy squealed, pulling out a pack of cards and letting the empty box drop to the floor. _"My vewy own deck!"_

"That's right, son," replied Jack's father, grinning at his son's reaction. "Your mother and I got it when we visited the city a little while ago. I want you to have every opportunity to chase your dreams, so I thought you'd better get off to a good start."

"Oh, sweet!" the little boy cried, rushing forward to hug his father. "Thanks, pop! This is the best Chwistmas pwesent ever in the histowy of the world!"

Jack Sr. laughed and buried the boy in his massive embrace, holding him tight against his chest. "You're welcome, son. And hey, why don't we have a little practice duel later today, huh? I can start teaching you how the game works."

"You're on, pop!" little Jack returned with a coy grin. "Jack Atlas is afwaid of nothing!"

"That's the spirit!" Jack Sr. boomed proudly as Little Jack nestled in his lap and began looking through his deck, exclaiming over ever card he saw. At one card in particular, the little boy's eyes went as wide as the Christmas bulbs on the tree and he cried, "WOW, what is THIS one?"

"This is Red Dragon Archfiend," said father. "It's a level eight Dark Attribute synchro monster with 3000 attack points and 2000 defense points. It says here that if this card attacks a defense position monster your opponent controls, you can destroy all other defense position monster on your opponent's field!"

"That's the most powerful card in your deck right there, Jack," said his mother from her rocking chair. "It'll be your signature monster."

"_Awesome!"_ exclaimed little Jack. "Just like Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He held the card up high above his head and said, "With this monster and this deck, I'll be the best duelist ever! Look out, world, _here comes Jack Atlas!_"

"You had big dreams even back then, didn't you Jack?" spoke Yugi.

"Yeah, I did," replied the real Jack softly, watching his former self pour over his cards. "And they all came true, too."

Jack turned to see the Spirit giving him a long, searching look. "Whatever you say," Yugi sighed. Then he turned and began walking back to the foyer. "Come. We still have much to do."

"But, Spirit!" Jack protested, looking back longingly at his family. "Can't we stay a while longer?"

Yugi looked at him with sympathy in his deep purple eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack. But time is wearing thin. There are still many things I wish to show you. Now come."

With one last, long look, Jack turned his back on the Atlas family and followed the Spirit out the front door. As he walked away from the house, Jack turned to gaze at it once more, trying to grasp every detail and stow it away in his memory. He memorized the address: 1328 Obelisk Avenue.

"Come, Jack," called Yugi, already halfway down the street. "Forward to the past!"

* * *

><p><em>I'll be home for Christmas<em>  
><em>You can count on me<em>  
><em>Please have snow and mistletoe<em>  
><em>And presents 'neath the tree<em>  
><em>Chirstmas Eve will find me<em>  
><em>Where the love light gleams<em>  
><em>I'll be home for Christmas<em>  
><em>If only in my dreams <em>

~I'll Be Home For Christmas

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This right here was probably my favorite chapter to write, even though it was a little heart-breaking. I love giving orphan characters families and siblings, even if it's just for a little while. Plus, Little Jack is just soo cute!

So what did you guys think? I gotta know!

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	6. Stave Two: Part Three

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! As promised, I'm doing my best to keep up my daily updates for this story. Thanks to everyone who has been favoriting and reviewing! It really makes my day to see that people like my stories =D

Before we begine with the new chapter, I wanted to address a question someone asked in a review for my last chapter regarding Jack's sister. I am planning on writing another fanfic about Jack's family and his heritage, so we will see a bit more of her soon, along with Jack Atlas, Sr. and Trinity Atlas. There is a bit of a sneak-peak about that story on my profile for those who wish to see it.

Also, I just now realized that I haven't been putting my disclaimers on this story so I thought I'd better do that before I get into trouble =P **I do not own any part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise or any of its characters, nor do I own "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens, which I quote very often in this story and use as a reference. The only characters I own are the ones I create myself (i.e. Jack's family and a few other characters to come). No copyright infringement is intended so don't sue me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stave Two Part Three: Forgotten Friends<strong>

Reluctantly, Jack turned away from the house – and gasped at what he saw. He was no longer on Obelisk Avenue, but he recognized where he was immediately this time. The road was cracked and had weeds poking through it, the buildings were dilapidated and falling apart, and instead of fine-powdered snow, the sidewalks and roads were covered in dirty slush. This was Satellite after the Ener-D Reactor split the city in two.

Yugi stood some yards away, and Jack hurried over to him, staring about him in shock and excitement.

"I know this place, Spirit! I used to live in this area!"

"You remember the way?" Yugi asked.

"Remember it?" Jack exclaimed. "I could walk it blindfolded! I spent my earliest childhood on this street!"

Jack took the lead now, talking large strides as Yugi, though quite smaller than the champion, kept pace with him. Jack recognized every crack in the pavement, every building, every lamp post. He also recognized a few of the passerby as they walked past, and every time he did he would point the person out, calling him or her by name with growing excitement. Yugi glided alongside him with a slightly amused smile on his lips.

As the two time travelers turned a corner, Jack caught sight of a couple dozen children exiting an old brick building. Jack immediately recognized the building as his old school and the children as his old school mates.

Jack gasped as the children passed him, some running, some walking, some chatting with friends, both boys and girls alike. "I can't believe it! Look, there's Tabby Collins! And- and David Fisher! Good Pegasus, is that Benjamin Johnson? Hey, Tensin Torris!"

"They are all going home for the Christmas Holidays, Jack," Yugi said softly. "But there seems to be one child missing among them."

Jack had been watching the children run down the street with a glowing smile, but at Yugi's words, his spirits plummeted like a rock thrown in water. All happiness was wiped from his face as he turned back to the _almost _empty school building.

Yugi followed the champion as the latter opened the school door and stepped over the threshold. Directly before him, two more doors would open to the lunch room. To his left and right were two hallways, which held lockers and other classrooms. Jack knew where to go. He turned down the left hallway and entered the third classroom on the left – his old classroom. Three rows of four uncomfortable looking wooden desks sat before a dirty black chalkboard. The room was cold and clammy, the only light coming from two windows on the far wall. The rough wood floor creaked beneath Jack's feet as he walked through the almost empty room. The only person left there was a six or seven year old boy with blonde hair and violet eyes, sitting in an armchair and reading a book.

Jack pulled up a stool and sat before the boy. His former self wasn't aware of his presence. The boy had changed utterly from a boisterous, bouncing toddler to a sad, quiet, sulky child. He sighed and turned a page in his book. It was an old favorite of Jack's: _Dragons of Destiny._

"Why didn't you go home for Christmas?" Yugi asked, standing behind the boy's chair.

"What home?" snorted the real Jack disdainfully. "I had nowhere to go. No one wanted me."

"How do you know that? Did you ever try finding someone to take you in?"

Jack didn't answer.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't need anyone!" Jack snapped. "I was fine on my own!"

"You never missed having someone to call family? Having a warm bed and a decent meal? Having friends?"

"I couldn't remember having a family, friends or any of those things! At this point I had lived my entire life on my own and I made it through alright. I didn't need anyone else."

But Yugi had proved his point. Jack could have done better than this. Not that it mattered much now, anyway.

"Let's see another Christmas," said the Spirit.

The room changed. It got even mustier and dirtier than before, and young Jack was no longer in the arm chair. Obviously older, about nine years old, he was standing by the window closest to the door, his hands deep in his pockets as he watched his friends go home for the holidays. Young Jack sighed miserably. He leaned his arm against the window sill and rested his forehead against it, eyes closed.

The real Jack heard footsteps coming down the hall; small, light, almost hesitant footsteps. He looked toward the open door with wide eyes, remembering very well what happened next.

"_Yusei…_"

A small eight-year-old boy entered the room cautiously. His hair was raven black with yellow streaks on four slanted spikes at the sides of his head. He wore a blue jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His large, cobalt blue eyes were bright and curious.

"Hey there," the boy said when he caught sight of young Jack. The blonde turned to the door to see who had disturbed him, eyebrows raised in question. His eyes passed over the newcomer's strange hair, his clothes, the slight hesitance in his stance and his curious expression.

"Hullo," young Jack grumbled, turning back to the window.

The raven haired boy took another step into the room, watching Jack with interest. "My name is Yusei," he said. "Yusei Fudo."

The real Jack remembered thinking that Yusei was a perfectly weird name for a weird looking kid.

Yusei waited for young Jack to introduce himself, but when he didn't, he asked for his name.

"Jack Atlas," the boy replied flatly.

"Oh. That's cool," said Yusei, and the two boys fell into silence. Yusei averted his eyes and rubbed one of his arms self-consciously, shuffling his feet. He was such a shy, quiet, awkward boy back then, the real Jack thought.

"So," Yusei finally said, giving the boy by the window a sideways glance, "I, um, saw you outside. I mean, I saw you in here, through the window, while, uh, I was outside."

He used to stumble over his words a lot too. He was never really the social type, although that never stopped him from being friendly and caring. Young Jack glanced back at him from the corners of his eyes.

"Well," Yusei continued, clasping his hands behind his back, "I guess I was just wondering why you didn't leave with the other kids."

Young Jack shrugged without turning around. "Got nowhere to go."

"You don't have a family?"

"My parents are dead. As far as I know, I have no other family."

"Oh," Yusei said again, his eyes full of sadness and sympathy. He continued to approach him, slowly and cautiously. He wasn't afraid, but common sense was telling him to be careful. "Same here. I mean, I don't have a family either, and I can't remember what my parents looked like."

Young Jack turned around to face Yusei and the latter stopped in his tracks just a few feet away from him. The two boys gazed at each other for a long time before the blonde broke the silence.

"You mean... you're a... you're like me?"

"An orphan? Yeah, I am."

The real Jack winced at the word at the same time his younger self did. Young Jack looked away. Yusei waited patiently for him to speak again, wanting him to carry on the conversation.

"So..." young Jack finally asked, watching the Yusei from the corners of his eyes, "where do you live then?"

"In an orphanage at the park," Yusei answered. "My foster mother is Martha. She's real nice, and an awesome cook too. She takes care of me and a bunch of other homeless kids. It's like a safe haven there, especially compared to the rest of Satellite. Martha and the other kids are the closest thing I have to family."

Yusei was starting to feel more comfortable with the blonde now and was opening up more. He could see the sadness in the other boy and wanted to help. Yusei took another couple of steps forward, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree as an idea struck him. "Hey, why don't you come back with me? I'm sure Martha would love to have you, and we could be friends. You can spend Christmas with us- or you can stay even longer than that if you like!"

"Oh, well, uh," replied Jack hesitantly, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. "I don't know..."

"Why not?" Yusei questioned. "You don't have anywhere else to go. And no one should be alone on Christmas!"

Young Jack looked torn. He wanted with all of his heart to have a home and friends, but at the same time his own stubborn character told him he didn't need anything this strange boy offered. The blonde looked back out the window, mentally arguing with himself, and he rested his hands on his hips. As he did so, his jacket moved and revealed the deck box strapped to his belt.

"Hey, you have a deck!" Yusei exclaimed, pointing at the box.

"Huh? Oh yeah, course I do. I've had it since... well forever I guess."

"Cool! I've got one too!" replied Yusei happily, pushing back his own jacket and pulling out his deck to show younger Jack. "If you come with me, I'd love to exchange strategies and get some tips from you! We could duel each other!"

Young Jack finally cracked a smile. "You know what, Yusei Fudo? That sounds like a challenge. And Jack Atlas never backs down from a challenge!"

Yusei gave the blonde a mischievous grin. "Then here's another! Race you to Martha's!"

The boy turned and ran out of the room. Young Jack made to follow, but hesitated, still unsure. After a moment, Yusei returned to the doorway.

"Hey, Jack? You coming or what?" Yusei asked, giving the other boy a cheeky grin. "Or are you just scared that I'm going to beat you?"

Young Jack returned the smile as he made a decision. "You wish, Yusei! You're going to regret challenging the Master of Faster!"

Yusei laughed as he turned and sprinted off, his new friend hot on his heels. "We'll see about that!" his reply echoed through the empty school.

The real Jack had watched the exchange in stunned, awed silence. Seeing his past like this was a very out-of-body experience for him. He remembered this day just as it had happened, right before his own two eyes, but he hadn't looked back on it for quite some time...

"Charming boy, that Yusei," Yugi commented. "Such innocence, such caring... he has a heart of gold, he does."

Jack didn't reply. He didn't want to admit the Spirit was right. He and Yusei had once been as close as brothers, and it had all started here. But now Jack wasn't sure he could ever mend his relationship with his old friend.

_And why should you want to?_ argued a little voice in the back of his mind. _You got everything you need without him! The championship, a home in New Domino City… what else could you need?_

"Let's go on," said Yugi, turning on his heel and walking out of the classroom. Jack, still arguing with himself, stood and followed.

* * *

><p><em>I'm wishing on a star, <em>_I'm trying to believe_  
><em>That even though it's far, y<em>_ou'll find me, Christmas Eve_  
><em>I guess that Santa's busy, <em>_'cause he's never come around_  
><em>I think of him when Christmas comes to town<em>

_The best time of the year; w__hen everyone comes home_  
><em>With all this Christmas cheer, i<em>_t's hard to be alone_  
><em>Putting up the Christmas Tree <em>_with friends who come around_  
><em>It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town<em>

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring, __I listen all around_  
><em>The harold angels sing; <em>_I never hear a sound_  
><em>And all the dreams of children o<em>_nce lost will now be found_  
><em>That's all I want when Christmas comes to town<em>

~"When Christmas Comes To Town" from _The Polar Express_


	7. Stave Two: Part Four

**Stave Two Part Four: Forgotten Love**

When Jack stepped through the classroom doorway, he found himself on a moonlit country road in a tree-filled park. Just ahead of him, at the end of the road, was a very familiar two-story building. Jack's face lit up as he started walking hurriedly down the road to the house, his heart swelling in his chest. Yugi appeared alongside him from the trees, glowing brightly as he smiled.

"You know this place, I take it?" the Spirit asked the champion.

"Of course! This is Martha's house!"

Jack was hit full-force with the smell of something delicious cooking in the kitchen and the sounds of excited chattering and laughter as they entered the house. Yugi and he went down the hall and into the dining room, in which several children, including young Jack, Yusei, and their friend Crow Hogan sat around a long table, shoveling large mouthfuls of homemade apple pie into their mouths. Jack was about twelve years old now, and he looked much happier here than he had in the school. He sat between his two would-be brothers, Yusei and Crow, and was intently engaged in a thumb-wrestling war with his fiery-haired friend.

"Ha! Gotcha!" young Jack gloated as he pinned Crow's thumb down on his fist. "The thumb-wrestling champion reigns supreme!"

"Ah, come on!" Crow grouched. "Best six out of nine!"

"Seriously, Crow?" Yusei laughed, leaning around Jack to look at his friend. "Why don't you give it a rest?"

"No way!" Crow declared, his mischievous gray eyes shining with determination. "I ain't giving up until I beat this guy, darn it! I'm gonna prove that Jack isn't good at everything!"

"Good luck with that," said the tween Jack smugly, propping his feet up on the table and leaning back in his chair so that it was only standing on two legs. He was so caught up in feeling superior that he didn't notice Crow swing his foot out and kick one of the chair's legs. Jack's eyes popped open wide and he let out a high-pitched yelp as he and the chair went toppling to the floor with a loud **CRASH**.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Yusei asked through a grin as the other children laughed hysterically. Even the real Jack couldn't help but chuckle as his former self grabbed the edge of the table and pulled himself up, glaring at Crow, who was rolling around in his chair and laughing like a hyena.

"Well," Crow gasped, clutching his sides, "you're certainly good at _falling!_"

"You're gonna pay for that!" tween Jack growled as he threw himself at the orange-haired boy. The two friends began battling it out of the floor, laughing and shouting as they wrestled and punched. The other children stood on their chairs and chanted the boys' names, egging on the fight; all except for Yusei, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior as he turned back to his unfinished slice of pie.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Martha, the kids' foster mother, exclaimed as she poked her head into the room. Jack felt his twinge with guilt as he saw her dark skin, mop of shoulder-length dark hair, and her kind, warm dark-brown eyes set in a round, slightly wrinkled face. Martha had loved him like a mother loved a son, and Jack hadn't even said goodbye when he left Satellite.

The two fighting boys froze in the middle of their fight. Jack was on top of Crow, his knee in the other boy's back as he pinned his arms behind him.

"It wasn't my fault, Martha!" the blonde boy said innocently. "Crow started it!"

"It's never your fault!" Crow complained as he struggled against his friend's grip. "Lemme go!"

"You knocked my chair over!"

Crow laughed again. "Heck yeah, I did! And I don't regret it, either! You should've seen the look on your face-"

"Alright, that's enough you two," chided Martha, wiping her hands on the apron she wore over her brown housedress as she entered the room. "Jack, let Crow up before you snap the poor boy's arms. Really, you'd think you two would be nice to each other on Christmas Eve!"

"Sorry, Martha," both boys apologized as tween Jack jumped up and helped his friend to his feet. Martha put her hands on her hips and sighed, shaking her head as she turned to Yusei, who was quietly finishing his pie.

"You know, Yusei, it would really help if you would intervene once in a while! They are your best friends, after all."

"I find it easier not to get involved," the raven-haired boy stated simply. "That way, I don't have to worry about them beating _me_ up."

The children laughed again and nodded in agreement. Tween Jack and Crow had already engaged themselves in an all-out poking war behind Martha's back. They both stopped abruptly as Martha turned to face all of the children.

"Well, anyway, you all know what tonight is, right?"

"Christmas Eve!" the orphans cheered.

"That's right! And you know what we're going to do next, right?"

"Games!" they all cried as they got up and surged into the living room, tween Jack and Crow fighting to get there first. Martha just laughed and shook her head again as she began clearing up the table.

"Your foster mother is such a kindly woman," Yugi commented when he noticed Jack watching her sadly. "And such a hard working one, too."

"She's the best mother an orphan could ask for," replied Jack gruffly.

"I wonder if she gets anything out of all her hard work. It's so hard to keep all these children happy and healthy, you know. What would be the point in it if she gains nothing from it?"

Jack glared at the Spirit. He didn't like having his own words used against him.

"Is it such a worthless thing to bring someone even a small amount of happiness, Jack? Even if it's only once a year?"

"She gave us no small amount, Spirit!" Jack snapped. "You don't understand. Martha had the power to make us happy or unhappy, our burdens heavy or light. Martha brings herself as much happiness as she gives us, and she gives it freely, not just once a year! She finds happiness in making others happy, Spirit, so her hard work has its own reward! That's what makes it priceless!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow at him, and Jack bit his tongue when he realized he had told Goodwin the exact opposite thing earlier. Feeling flustered and guiltier than ever, Jack made his way to the living room, where he found the orphans playing a game of Charades. It was Crow's, and the other children were shouting guesses as the young teen acted something out.

"It's a person!" one boy cried, and Crow nodded, grinning his mischievous, toothy smile that so often asked for trouble. The orange-haired boy began strutting about like he owned the place, his feet marching and his arms pumping powerfully at his sides, wearing a look of self-satisfaction and importance.

"Seto Kaiba?" one girl asked.

"Hey!" tween Jack protested. "Kaiba isn't like that!"

Crow shook his head again. As he raised his hand into the air, one finger pointed at the ceiling, and ran in circles around the room, Yusei burst out laughing.

"It's Jack!" he said through his laughter. Crow nodded enthusiastically as the other orphans, and even Martha, all started laughing again.

"I do NOT act like that!" tween Jack protested angrily, his voice rising over the hysterical laughter.

"Actually, Jack, ya do!" Crow informed him with a playful grin. "I should video tape you sometime just to show you how ridiculous you look!"

"Alright boys, settle down," said Martha as tween Jack made to charge at Crow. Crow smirked at his blonde friend as he sat down on the couch. "You're turn, Yus'!" he said, and Yusei jumped up as the other children cheered and encouraged him to give them a tough one. He stood before the group, and then gestured to himself.

"It's a person?" one boy inquired, and Yusei nodded. He slapped an imaginary card on an imaginary duel disk with a flourish.

"It's a duelist!"

Yusei nodded again, and then made a show of fitting something onto his head.

"That looks like a crown!"

"Is it Chazz Princeton?"

Yusei crinkled his nose and shook his head. He moved his hands over his hair, trying to spike it up more.

"Joey Wheeler!" Crow called. "He had messy hair!"

Yusei smiled, but shook his head again.

"C'mon, Yus', give us another hint!" exclaimed a girl, and other children echoed her. Yusei thought for a moment, and then he pulled off his jacket and swung it around his shoulders like a cape. Then he did an Egyptian dance, his arms crooked and pointing opposite directions as he made jabbing motions with his hands.

"Oh! Oh! Is it Pharaoh Atem?" Crow cried. Yusei shook his head, but his eyes were big and eager as he gestured with his hands to guess again. Crow's guess had been close.

"I know!" tween Jack cried. "It's Yugi Muto!"

"Right!" said Yusei with a bright smile. The real Jack looked over at Yugi, who was watching the game with amusement in his eyes.

"Okay, Jack, your turn!" Martha said, nudging the blonde to stand up, but he hardly noticed. He had just seen something behind his foster mother, something that filled his face with barely concealed excitement. The real Jack followed his gaze and saw a young girl's face peering in through the window, motioning tween Jack to come outside. Jack felt as though he had been kicked in the stomach as his heart began to thud against his ribs.

"No way..." he gasped.

"Actually," tween Jack was saying as he backed out of the room, his eyes never leaving the window. "I have to, um, go to the bathroom. Someone else can go first. I'll be right back!"

Tween Jack turned and practically ran out of the room in the opposite direction of the bathroom. Yusei and Crow's eyes followed him out, and then they both glanced back out the window. When they heard the front door slam shut, the two boys gave each other knowing smiles.

"Jessica," they both muttered before laughing together.

"_Jessica..._" the real Jack breathed. He stood frozen in the living room for a millisecond before shooting through the door after his former self.

Jack burst out onto the porch just in time to see himself running into the trees, pulling a girl with strawberry blonde hair behind him. The champion raced after them as they weaved their way through the forest, whispering and laughing excitedly. His heart was thudding in his chest as he plowed after them, ignoring the icy branches whipping at his bare arms and tearing at his shirt. This was actually an easy feat, since he was only seeing a shadow of his past. The only pain the champion could feel was the crushing sorrow he felt in his heart.

_Jessica..._

Jack came to an abrupt halt as he came upon a small clearing. His former self and the girl he had seen earlier stood at the center of the clearing, embracing tightly.

"How did you get away?" young Jack was asking.

"I told Nana I left my book at the park," Jessica replied, pulling away and giving tween Jack an adoring look. She was exactly how the real Jack remembered her: long, silky strawberry blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders like a waterfall, freckles dotting her pink, rosy cheeks, electric blue eyes full of life and energy. Just seeing her again was tearing his heart apart; he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

She pulled a small package from the pocket of her jacket and handed it to the blonde boy, smiling sweetly. "Merry Christmas."

"Jess, you didn't have to get me anything-"

"Oh just shut up and open it," Jessica interrupted, shoving the package into his hands, still smiling. Tween Jack took it and, after weighing it in his hands for a moment, pulled the ribbon off the box and opened the lid.

"Whoa," he muttered in amazement as he pulled a simple black pendent out of the box. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it at the dump," Jess replied, watching the blond nervously as he turned the medallion over in his hands. "I cleaned it up a bit of course. Nana helped me repaint it and get the dents out of it, although she never knew it was for you. She also gave me a leather chord to replace the chain, because the chain was rusty and gross. I know it isn't much, but when I saw it I thought of you, and, well..."

"It's great!" exclaimed tween Jack, admiring the gift as he raised the chord over his head and put it around his neck. The real Jack touched the pendent that hung around his own neck. It was the very same one.

Young Jack looked back up at the girl, that same admiration still in his eyes. "Thank you, Jess, this is... incredible! But I don't have anything for you..."

"Oh, that's okay, you didn't have to get me anything-"

"Hang on," interrupted the blonde, putting a finger over her lips, a warm smile on his face. "I think I just thought of something..."

Tween Jack cupped his palm around the side of Jessica's face and leaned his head forward, his eyes closing, his lips parted. Jessica also smiled as she tilted her head up towards him. Both of them were still smiling as their lips met.

The real Jack turned abruptly away from the scene, clenching his fists as his body began to shake. "_No!_"

Yugi was standing before him, giving him a plaintive look. "What's wrong, Jack?"

"I... I can't watch this," Jack said in a strangled voice. He felts as though an old wound in his chest had been punched back open. He could feel it throbbing painfully around his heart. "Not again," he uttered. "Not again, please."

"You must, Jack," said Yugi softly. "It's for your own good."

Yugi took hold of Jack's shoulders and turned him around to face the clearing. Jack finally raised his eyes again and found the scene had changed. The younger Jack was taller and more masculine looking, and his face was losing its youthful childishness. Jessica had also grown up, but the deep circles beneath her eyes, her pale face now lacking its rosy touch, and her sad, dull eyes made her look much older than she was. This was not how Jack wanted to remember his Jessica, so depressed and hurt. _Why didn't I see it before?_ he asked himself.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come back," teen Jack was saying. "I haven't seen you for weeks now."

"I'm sorry, Jack," replied Jessica, rubbing the back of her neck the she always used to when she was troubled or upset. "I... have a lot going on right now. Things are getting worse. Nana's getting sicker every day, and stupid Patrick and his cronies won't help... Everything is getting really bad, and..."

The girl's voice broke, and teen Jack moved forward to put his arms around her. "It's okay, Jess. It'll all work out, don't worry."

But Jessica stepped away from him, pulling herself out of his arms. Jack blinked in surprise.

"Actually, Jack, there's... something else I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Well, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's just... Jack, I don't think we should keep this up anymore."

"No," the real Jack moaned like a wounded dog.

"What do you mean?" teen Jack demanded. Jessica was blinking back tears, her eyes sparkling in the light that shone from the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"I don't... I don't think we should keep seeing each other," she said softly. "Times have changed. You've changed, Jack."

"I've grown up!" Jack protested. "I've gotten older! But my feelings for you still remain, Jessica! They've never changed!"

"Are you sure, Jack? Lately, it seems as though all you care about is dueling. Becoming New Domino City's new king. And not that it's a bad thing, it's a great goal, it's just… you're becoming obsessed with it, and it's making you forget about what you have here to live for! Face it, Jack, your ambition for fame has replaced me."

"That's not true!"

"But it is, Jack. I can see it in your changed nature. You're engulfed by your passion for fame and glory. You always have to be in the spotlight, the center of attention. I've seen how you've been treating your friends, Jack. It's like they're lesser people, your servants or subjects, like you don't care about them at all! You've become over-competitive, prideful, and just plain mean! Why am I any different from them? How long will it be before you start treating me the same way? Just think: if this had never happened between us, would you try to win me now? I don't think you would. You would say that love is a waste of time, that there are more important things to worry about."

Teen Jack looked down at her in shock, unable to speak. The wound in the real Jack's chest was tearing deeper and deeper; he almost gasped out from the pain it was causing him.

"Spirit, get me out of here, NOW!"

"Wait."

"Face it, Jack," Jessica was saying, tears coming down her cheeks. "You're wishes and dreams come first now. I don't make you happy anymore. I'm just another burden for you, just like I've burdened everyone else. So now, I'm going to let you go. I won't regret it, and I don't think you will either. You'll be free of me. I won't hold you down anymore.

The blonde boy didn't reply. He just gazed down at her with pain filled eyes.

"Say something, you dolt!" the real Jack ordered his former self. "Why doesn't he speak to her?"

Jessica stepped toward the boy and kissed him on the cheek. Her fingers briefly brushed the medallion on his chest.

"Goodbye, Jack," she said, choking back sobs. "I hope... I hope you find everything you're looking for."

She turned and ran out of the clearing.

"Go after her!" the real Jack ordered his former self. The boy made to follow her, but stopped, his expression tortured with confusion and pain.

"Don't be afraid, you dolt!" Jack yelled, his voice cracking. "Don't you realize what will happen if you let her go? Darn it all, GO AFTER HER!"

Teen Jack started walking – in the opposite direction. He had his hands deep in his pockets and his eyes were dry as he left the clearing.

* * *

><p><em>Once bitten and twice shy<em>  
><em>I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye<em>  
><em>Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?<em>  
><em>Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<em>

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_  
><em>With a note saying "I love you," I meant it<em>  
><em>Now I know what a fool I've been<em>  
><em>But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again<em>

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_  
><em>But the very next day, you gave it away<em>

~"Last Christmas" by Taylor Swift  
>(I know thousands of artists have done this song, but I referenced Taylor's version for this so I'm using her name)<p> 


	8. Stave Two: Part Five

**Stave Two Part Five: No Escape**

The real Jack growled furiously as he turned and ran after the girl himself. He knew he couldn't do anything, he couldn't change his mistakes, but he didn't want this to be the last time he saw her before...

Jack suddenly burst out of the trees and tripped over a headstone. He was in an old, overgrown graveyard outside an abandoned church. He got to his feet and stared around him, moaning as he recognized where he was.

"_No..._"

He spotted his fourteen-year-old self kneeling before a freshly made grave. Jack approached him like a sleepwalker, agony shooting through him with every step, every breath, every heartbeat as he read the stone:

JESSICA DAVIDSON

A Beloved Friend

And yet another victim of Satellite's

lack of hope and charity.

"When someone you love becomes a memory,  
>the memory becomes a treasure."<p>

OCTOBER 4TH, 2038 – DECEMBER 24TH, 2052

Jack's past self was staring at the grave with tortured, agonized eyes. There were tear tracks on his face. His body was shaking from grief, his hands clenched tightly at his sides as he bowed his head.

"Why, Jess?" the boy whimpered painfully. "Why did you take your own life? How could you do this to me? How could you leave me?"

_How could you have let her go?_ the real Jack asked himself, feeling the pain he had all but forgotten all those years ago like a knife repeatedly stabbing his heart.

The grave, of course, didn't respond to the blonde boy's questions. It stayed as silent as the dead; all the remained of Jack's first love. Teen Jack swallowed hard as he reached a shaking hand into his pocket and pulled out a red rose. He dropped the flower on the grave.

"Jack," a familiar voice called as the younger Jack got to his feet. Both the old Jack and the past one turned to see Yusei and Crow approaching them. The two boys had also grown a lot in the past couple years, and Crow had his first jagged Criminal Mark on his forehead.

"We're... we're really sorry, Jack," said Crow in a quiet, empathetic voice. "We know you really cared about her."

Teen Jack turned away so his friends wouldn't see his pain as he secretly wiped away his tears.

"Whatever," he said gruffly. "It's done. Nothing we can do about it now."

Yusei frowned at him. "Jack, you can't really just brush this off like it means nothing to you. It's okay to be sad, you know."

The blonde teen closed his eyes and slumped forward slightly, feeling the weight of his friend's words heavy on his shoulders.

"Look, man," Yusei continued, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We just want you to know, if you ever need to talk, we'll be here to listen. You're not alone in this."

"Yes I am," teen Jack snapped suddenly, purple orbs glaring angrily at his friend as he shrugged his hand away. "You don't know what this feels like. You don't know anything!"

Crow glared at him. "Chill out, dude, we never said we did. We just want you to know that we're here for you."

Teen Jack turned his back on his best friends as he practically yelled, "I don't need you guys, or anyone else for that matter! I can take care of myself, got it? Just leave me alone."

With that, Jack stalked out of the graveyard without looking back. That was the last time Jack had been to Jessica's grave.

The real Jack watched his former self disappear in the gathering mist. The shadows of the past Crow and Yusei also vanished, and Jack was left alone in the graveyard with painful thoughts and memories. He turned around and saw Yugi standing behind him, glowing as brightly as he had when he first appeared in Jack's bedroom. This time, the champion noticed a glowing golden eye, just like the one on the face of the Millennium Puzzle, in the middle of the Spirit's forehead.

"Get me out of here, Spirit!" Jack demanded as he approached Yugi, his voice shaking with pain. "Take me home! Why do you delight in torturing me?"

Yugi didn't reply; just glowed all the brighter, his eyes became the same molten gold color as his puzzle as they blazed with power.

"GO!" Jack yelled, squinting against the bright light the Spirit gave. "Leave me! Haunt me no longer!"

"Don't you understand, Jack?" Yugi said in a deep, chilling voice. "I will never leave you. Whatever you do, wherever you go, I will always be there. You cannot run away from your past, Jack Atlas, no matter how hard you try. You will have to face it eventually. You cannot shut out my light forever!"

"Watch me!" Jack snarled. He grabbed the key on Yugi's belt and the chain with the Millennium Puzzle around the Spirit's neck. Yugi didn't even try to fight back. Jack shoved the key into the eye of the puzzle and turned it, and Yugi was engulfed in a light as bright as the sun. Jack pushed the key in harder, but nothing he did shut out the light. He cried out and held his hand over his eyes, trying to shield himself from the light, and he stumbled back. He tripped and hit the ground, falling against Jessica's gravestone... but it wasn't a gravestone anymore. It was the end of his bed. He was back in his room, but the light was still there, filling every crack and shadow, obliterating all else from Jack's mind. No matter how hard Jack tried to hide form it, there was no getting rid of that light. No lock could contain it, no shadow could dampen it, no amount of will power could wish it away.

Yugi was right. There was no way to escape the past.

**END STAVE TWO**

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things is yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

~ "Once Upon a December" from _Anastasia_


	9. Stave Three: Part One

**Back at Grandma Jackie's House…**

A tangible silence filled the living room as Jacqueline paused in her story. The children and the adults were all gazing intently at her, their expressions mixtures of shock and sorrow.

"That was really sad, Grandma," Hannah finally broke the silence, her soft voice thick with unshed tears. "Poor Papa Jack…"

"It wasn't all sad, sweetheart," said her father comfortingly. "I mean, Jack had some good memories: when he met Yusei, that Christmas Eve with Martha…"

"But he betrayed them all!" Charlie argued. "We all know the story, Uncle Evan, we know how Jack left Yusei and Martha and all them to become a duelist! And then Jessica…"

"I don't get it," murmured Amber. "I thought Papa Jack loved Grandma Carly?"

"He did, sweetheart," explained Granma Jackie, "but this happened before he met Carly Carmine. He hadn't fallen in love with her yet."

"I thought Christmas stories were supposed to be happy," grumbled Addy. "This isn't a very happy story."

"Now, hang on a minute," chuckled Jackie, "the story isn't over yet! In the true stories, a lot of sad stuff happens before the happy ending."

"So it does end happy?" asked Joseph hopefully.

"Of course!" exclaimed Jackie.

"Then tell more!" cried Piper. "Please, Grandma, get to the happy stuff!"

"Kaiba's ghost said there were three Spirits," piped up Addy. "If Yugi was the first, then who's the second?"

Grandma Jackie chuckled again. "Alright, alright, settle down children, I'm getting to that. Now let me see, where was I…"

* * *

><p><strong>STAVE THREE: THE SECOND OF THE SPIRITS<strong>

**Part One: Get Your Game On!**

Jack woke with a start. Strange… he couldn't remember going to bed when he got back. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark as he was still partially blinded by Yugi Muto's light. He sat up slowly, trying to gather his thoughts. The wound in his chest was still there, throbbing painfully as thoughts of Jessica rushed through his head. He took her pendent in his palm and gazed at it, lost in grief and regret. It had been a long time since he had thought of her. How could he have forgotten?

Maybe she had been right. His dream of fame and glory had blinded him to what was most important. Jack thought again about how he had betrayed Yusei and the others and felt a twinge of regret. Now not only was his first love gone forever, but his best friends, the people he had once thought family, would possibly never trust him again…

The champion glanced at the clock. Once again, it was almost one o'clock in the morning.

"Expect the second spirit on the next night at the same hour," Jack quoted. He climbed out of his bed, not wanting to be taken by surprise again; Yugi's sudden appearance had caught him off guard and made him nervous and vulnerable. This time, he was going to look this Spirit straight in the eye and speak with confidence. After seeing the power of the Ghost of Christmas Past, Jack was preparing himself for anything the next phantom might throw at him.

The clock struck one. Jack waited tensely, standing alert and ready in the middle of the room. No ghost appeared in a blazing light, but Jack thought he heard a noise out in the hall.

He unlocked his bedroom door and peeked out. The noise was still too far to be identifiable, but it had gotten slightly louder. Jack slipped back into his room and grabbed his boots and jacket before leaving in search of the noise.

When he got into the deserted, moonlit corridor, he thought he heard the noise coming from his left. It got louder as Jack walked cautiously down the hall, and he began recognizing sounds: loud, upbeat music, the pinging of a machine, bells dinging, an occasional random noise like the sound of applause, cannon fire, police sirens, or once there was even the moo of a cow.

Then Jack heard a voice: "C'mon, c'mon, go through the ring, go through the- Ah! No, not there! Come one you stupid ball, work with me here..." – the sound of a lottery jackpot – "Yeah! Bonus points! I'm so close to victory, I can _taste_ it..."

Jack saw light shining through a crack in a closed door. It led to one of the many conference rooms in the Public Security building, and all the noise seemed to be coming from it. Jack took a deep, bracing breath as he grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open.

Whatever Jack had been expecting, it sure wasn't what he saw before him. Rather than a boring conference room with a table and chairs, Jack was looking at a teen lounge. A big, comfy looking couch sat before a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall. A popcorn machine, a soda fountain, and a juke box playing the old song "Get Your Game On" sat where there had before been a bunch of charts and presentation boards. Numerous arcade games lined the walls. There was a pool table, an air hockey table, a foosball table, and a ping-pong table. Jack couldn't believe so much stuff could be crammed into one room. This was every high school boy's dream!

Speaking of high school boys, Jack spotted one with two-toned brown hair clicking away at the pinball machine. "Oh, come ON, you dumb ball, get through the stupid barrier!" the boy muttered. "I'm only fifty points away from breaking the record... Hey, that's not what I wanted to happen!"

"Jaden Yuki?" Jack gasped.

The boy turned, saw Jack, and gave him a broad grin that filled his brown eyes with a warm light. "Oh, there you are, Jack! I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Come in and know me better, man!"

As Jack entered the room and shut the door, Jaden turned back to his game. "I'll be with you in just a sec. I'm almost done here."

Jack found himself more patient then he normal as he waited for Jaden to wrap up his game. This was probably due to the fact that he was still utterly flabbergasted by everything he was seeing around him and everything that had happened to him. First the Blue Eyes, then Seto Kaiba, then Yugi Muto, and now Jaden Yuki! What next?

Jack jumped when a sudden trill of bells and enormous cheers burst from the flashing pinball machine.

"YES!" Jaden exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "The high score is mine! That's how you play the game!"

As the game shut down, the boy turned to the still shell-shocked champion with a bright, slightly mischievous grin. He looked exactly like the famous Jaden Yuki, except for a slight alteration in clothes; this Spirit wore a Slifer red cloak with a white-rimmed collar around his shoulders rather than Jaden's Duel Academy jacket.

Jaden laughed at Jack's expression. "What's the matter, Atlas? Have you never seen anything like this before?"

Jack shook his head in amazement. "Not in _this_ building, I haven't.

Jaden laughed again. It was a loud, infectious sound that made even Jack Atlas crack a smile.

"Well, Jack," Jaden chuckled, "how about a friendly game of foosball to start things off?"

"Wha- are you serious?"

"'Course I'm serious! I'm always serious when it comes to game time! Whaddya say, the first to get five points wins?"

"Uh... sure?" Jack replied uncertainly.

Jaden clapped his hands together and laughed, grinning and laughing mischievously as the two boys approached the foosball table. "Alrighty, Jack Atlas! Get your game on!"

Jaden started off the game, pushing the ball through the hole onto the table and spinning one of his rods to make a wooden player kick the ball across the board. Jack pulled his rod back and just managed to stop the ball from going into his goal, and then shot it back to Jaden's side. Jaden just barely caught it. Grinning over at Jack, he declared, "This is gonna be fun!"

Before Jack knew it, he was totally engaged in the game, spinning his rods like his life depended on it as the two of them bantered across the board. Each boy would laugh triumphantly as he made a goal as the other swore vengeance. Part of Jack's mind was still dazed by the face that he was playing foosball with Jaden Yuki at one o'clock in the morning. Life could be pretty strange sometimes.

In the end, it was Jaden who came out on top by one point. "That's game!" he said, pointing to fingers at Jack and winking. "Better luck next time, friend!"

"That last shot was lucky!" said Jack. "Your guy had an extra spin on him!"

"That's not luck, man, that was pure skill," replied Jaden cheekily. "Don't feel too bad about losing, though. It's not your fault I'm a total beast at foosball."

Jack chuckled. "A bit full of ourselves, now aren't we?"

Jaden raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, hark who's talkin', Mr. Champion! There is a reason I'm here, ya know, and it's wasn't to beat you in foosball."

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but then he dropped his gaze to the ground as he realized Jaden was right. Seeing that he had made his point, Jaden cleared his throat.

"Now then, I think an introduction is in order." With a sweep of his cloak, Jaden bowed dramatically to the champion. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, Mr. Atlas. You know why I'm here, I'm sure."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I got it: life journeys and lessons and whatnot. Take me where you will, Spirit. I learned an important lesson from the last Spirit's visit, and I hope to profit from yours as well."

Jaden smiled with satisfaction as he straightened up and swung his cloak about his so it covered his whole body. "Touch my cloak!"

Resigning himself, Jack approached the spirit and gripped the folds of the cloak.

* * *

><p><em>It's the spirit of the season<br>__You can feel it in the air  
>You can hear it if you listen<br>Everywhere, so much care, like a prayer  
><em>_Wherever it is you need to share it  
><em>_It's the spirit of the season_

~ "Spirit of the Season" from _The Polar Express_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, so I thought of another disclaimer I should probably put on here: **I do not own any of the song lyrics used in this story. I am mearly quoting them for a chapter summary type thingy. So don't sue me for using them either!**

I seriously freaking love Jaden Yuki. He's one of the coolest guys ever to exist in Anime. The world needs more people like him! I thought he would make an excellent Ghost of Christmas Past XD What do you guys think? I would love to hear your opinions on this story; it encourages me to write more!

_**REVIEWS**** PLEASE!**_  
>In the name of the holidays, if for nothing else :)<p>

Btw, a great big thank you to those who are reviewing! It really warms my heart to see people responding to my stories :) And an especially big thanks to my frequent reviewers! You guys make my day! Here's a cookie! :)


	10. Stave Three: Part Two

**Stave Three Part Two: A Present for a Friend**

Jack gripped the folds of the Spirit's cloak. There was a swirl of color and a gust of wind as Jaden's eyes glowed – one bright orange and one bright green – and the lounge room vanished. The foosball table, the other game tables and machines, the couch, the TV, the juke box, the popcorn and soda machines, everything disappeared as Jack found himself at the edge of a country road in a tree-filled park. It was early afternoon on Christmas Day, and the sun peered through the tree branches above, making the new falling snow sparkle like falling stars as it settled like a blanket over the frozen ground. Jack looked down the road and once again saw Martha's house up ahead.

"Here again?" Jack asked.

"Yup," replied Jaden as they started walking along the road towards the house. "I thought you might want to see how your old friends are celebrating without you around this year." Jaden turned and looked back down the road behind them. "And speaking of old friends, here comes one now!"

Jack heard the duel runner before he saw it. The purr of the distant engine reached his ears as he turned to see who was coming. It was only moments before the sleek, black and yellow runner shot by so fast the edges of Jack's coat and Jaden's cloak were pulled forward in the wind. Jack did not recognize the runner, but it did not take him long to recognize the rider.

"Crow?"

Jack saw his feathery friend for the first time in more than a year as he parked his runner in the shelter of an open shed and removed his helmet. Bushy orange hair spiked straight up and keen gray eyes gazed at the house before him. The bird-wielding duelist now sported Criminal Marks on his cheeks just below his eyes, along with a small dot to accompany the one on his forehead – that meant at least two recent trips to the Facility. Jack wondered with shock and shame what his friend had gotten himself into lately.

As Crow unloaded a canvas messenger bag from the back of his runner, Jaden approached him. Crow, of course, couldn't see the Spirit or Jack as they stood before him, and continued messing with his bag. The spirit threw back his cloak to reveal a deck box exactly like that of the real Jaden Yuki strapped to his waist. He opened the flap with a flick of his fingers, and from the box he pulled a small handful of a strange, glittery dust. The Spirit threw the dust over Crow and the bag as the latter opened the bag and checked its contents.

"The kids are gonna love this!" he laughed to himself, either not seeing or not able to see the dust as he stashed the bag in a compartment on the back of his runner. As soon as the bag was secure, Crow pulled his bulky leather coat closer around him and rushed through the snow to the house.

"What was that all about?" Jack inquired as Jaden closed his box again.

"It's my blessing," Jaden replied, turning his warm brown eyes to the champion. "I bestow it upon all gifts and gift-givers at Christmastime."

"Why just them?"

"Because they deserve it." Jaden turned and watched Crow hurrying up the porch steps, stamping his feet to get rid of the snow. "Crow Hogan has an incredibly selfless spirit. He gives freely and generously to those in need and does whatever is necessary to make others happy. The same goes to Martha, her orphans, and the other friends you left behind in Satellite. So here I am, the Ghost of Christmas Past, going to bless them."

Jaden walked up the front porch steps after Crow and Jack hurried to catch up. The Spirit sprinkled more dust over the door as Crow entered the building and turned to Jack, motioning the champion to enter with a wave of his hand.

As Jack stepped into the house for the second time, the first thing he heard was Martha and the children singing carols from the kitchen. He followed the happy chorus of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and found his foster mother kneading bread dough while the orphans scurried about, doing various jobs and helping out any way they could. Crow was also pitching in by washing and cutting fruit for a salad.

"Did my nest behave themselves last night, Martha?" Crow asked as the song ended. "Are they all on Santa's nice list?"

"Yes, Crow, they were wonderful," replied Martha warmly. "Right, kids?"

"Right!" chanted half of what must have been a dozen or so children in the room. Jack remembered that Crow had taken several orphans under his wing after The Enforcers were disbanded.

"Thanks for letting them spend the night, Martha," Crow said, turning to their foster mom. "I thought it would be nice for them to spend Christmas Eve in warm beds instead of the drafty rooms I have at the bridge."

"It was no problem, dear. We had a lot of fun together."

"Santa will come visit us, right, Crow?" a young girl asked, tugging at Crow's belt. "We've all been really good!"

Crow gave the girl a glowing smile and patted her head. "I think he will, Annie. We'll just have to wait and see."

He and Martha exchanged a secretive look that not even Jack could interpret.

"Speaking of visitors," continued Crow as he grabbed an apple and continued slicing, "where's Yusei? Isn't he coming?"

"He and his friends should be here soon," answered Martha. "They have a long walk from their subway hideout, especially since Yusei doesn't have his runner anymore."

Crow's expression darkened and his fist tightened around the handle of his cutting knife. "I wonder who's fault that is," he growled.

"Crow," Martha said sternly, turning away from her kneading to glare at her foster child. "Don't say anything about it today, alright? It's Christmas Day, after all. It's time to be cheerful and merry."

Crow still looked grumpy, but he promised to keep quiet as he went back to cutting, though now he cut with more force than necessary.

Jaden tapped his fingers on this chin thoughtfully beside Jack. "Gee, I wonder who they were talking about just now?"

Jack folded his arms across his chest and turned away from the Spirit, a dark scowl on his face.

"Hey, no need to get all hot n' bothered," continued Jaden. "What's done is done, right? No regrets. Friendship and family come second compared to the fame and glory of being a dueling champion. You would do it all again in a heartbeat if you had to, right?"

Jack was really beginning to feel uncomfortable. His hard expression became trouble and guilty as the Spirit's words hit home, and he still refused to say anything.

"Hey, here they come!"

Jack jumped as one of the kids came running down the hall and into the kitchen with the news. "Yusei and his friends are here!"

"About time!" Crow exclaimed, setting down the knife as a familiar, mischievous grin lit his face.

"Quick, Crow, hide!" A little red-haired Crow cried as she and one of the other boys tugged at his arms. "He doesn't know you're here! We can surprise him!"

The children all giggled as Crow leapt into a closet and shut the door, leaving barely a crack for him to look through. Everyone tried to act natural as they heard the sound of footsteps climbing up the porch stairs, and then the door opening and closing.

A few moments later, Yusei Fudo, along with his friends Rally, Nervin, Tank, and Blitz, entered the kitchen. Rally Dawson was a young boy with thick, curly red hair, which he covered with a yellow stocking cap, and a small yellow triangle marking his as a thief below his left eye. He had a covered basket hanging from one of his thin arms. Nervin was a nerdy looking fellow with a small pair of spectacles perched on his pointed nose and blackish-purple hair pulled back in a ponytail full of dreadlocks. Tank was a short, stocky man with short, spiky brown hair and small brown eyes. Blitz looked rough and rebellious with his chin stubble, earrings, and light brown hair hid in a blue bandana, but everyone who knew him knew that he was really very gentle and caring. Jack supposed that they all looked like they had been through some hard times, and Rally's hair seemed to have gotten longer since the champion's departure to New Domino City, but other than that they were just the way he had left them.

Yusei was the most changed out of all of them. Even though it had only been six months since Jack had seen his old friend, it was obvious that what had happened between the two of them had affected Yusei greatly. He gave a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes when he saw Martha and the Children. The glowing warmth and happiness of his younger days were gone, replaced by a dark resolve that his experiences in Satellite had given him. A reserved, serious aura around the raven-haired teen made him appear almost intimidating. Jack knew that Yusei had always been the more somber and silent of the group, but this was even worse.

The children rushed toward the quartet of travelers, all of them talking at once as they jumped up on them and hugged whatever parts of them they could reach. Jack remembered a time when they would have been that happy to see him... how would they react if they saw him now?

"Merry Christmas, dears," Martha greeted warmly, patting them all on the shoulders. When she reached Yusei, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled him into her arms.  
>"It's wonderful to have you back!"<p>

"It's good to be back, Martha," Yusei replied as he returned his foster mother's embrace.

"Mmm, it smells good in here!" Tank exclaimed, rubbing his portly belly as he took a deep breath through his nose. "What's cooking?"

"Be careful, Tank," warned Blitz. "Remember what happened last Christmas?"

"Ha ha, yeah!" Rally laughed. "You were so full after dinner, we couldn't get you up and through the door!"

Nervin laughed as well as he repositioned his glasses on his nose. "I remember that! Jack had to-"

Nervin cut off suddenly. The room went dead silent. Many anxious glances were cast toward Yusei, who stood stony-faced in the center of the group. Jack though he heard a soft growl from the closet Crow was concealed in. The champion was surprised by the effect just saying his name had on the group. At first, he thought he should be proud, as he normally would have been. But now, he just felt ashamed and embarrassed. He could feel Jaden's eyes burning holes in the back of his skull and fought the urge to meet them.

"Anyway," Rally piped up quick to break the tension, "we brought some snicker-doodles for dessert, Martha. Nervin and I baked them just this morning."

Martha took the basket from the young boy and gave him a grateful smile. "Oh, thank you so much, Rally! These will be perfect."

"So, Martha," Yusei said as the atmosphere in the room defrosted again, "do you know if Crow is coming? I haven't seen him for a while."

"Sorry, Yusei," Martha replied, pulling off a somber expression. "He couldn't come today."

Yusei looked both surprised and disappointed, though Jack was sure he felt more than what he was showing. "Not coming? On Christmas Day?"

Martha shook her head solemnly. Yusei didn't notice the other children doubled over with barely concealed laughter as Crow tiptoed out of the closet and came up right behind Yusei. Rally, Nervin, Tank, and Blitz all went wide-eyed when they saw him, but Crow pressed a finger to his lips to keep them quiet. Unfortunately, Yusei was saw their reaction and frowned.

"What're you guys looking at?" he asked suspiciously, turning around.

"HEY, YUSEI!" Crow yelled in Yusei's ear before he could complete his turn. Yusei's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he let out a surprised yelp and jumped about a foot in the air. He stumbled back away from Crow and managed to trip over his own feet. Blitz and Nervin caught him just before he hit the floor.

The kitchen erupted in laughter. Several of the children were rolling on the floor as they laughed until tears leaked from their eyes. Rally was banging his fist on the counter in hysterics, and Crow was laughing so hard he had to lean against the cabinet for support. Jaden's hearty laugh rang like bells, even though Jack was the only one who could hear it. Jack himself couldn't help but laugh.

Yusei stared around in a dazed shock, his eyes still as round as dinner plates. After several seconds of apparently trying to unscramble his brain, he cracked a true smile and his friends helped him up. A chuckle or two escaped his lips.

"Dude..." Crow gasped, clutching his sides. "You should... have seen... your face! That was priceless, man, I wish we would have recorded it!"

"We did!" said one of Martha's orphans, holding up a video camera. "I got the whole thing!" And with that, then everyone started laughing again.

Yusei waited for everyone to settle down again before saying, "Yeah, yeah, you're a real riot, Crow."

"Sorry, Yus'," Crow said as he took a deep breath and wiped the wetness out of his eyes. "The opportunity was there and I just couldn't resist. But it was worth it, dude, we'll be watching that tape when straight through our nursing home days!"

Yusei laughed again as the two friends exchanged their special handshake. "It's good to see you, Crow."

"You too, man! Merry Christmas!"

Jack watched as the preparations for the Christmas supper were made. Considering what little things that could be found and purchased in Satellite, Martha had prepared a splendid meal. A rather small but tasty chicken had been roasted to moist, tender perfection. Along with it came mashed potatoes with gravy, creamed corn, Crow's fruit salad, a relish platter with many different vegetables and ranch dressing, and a basket of rolls. It was nothing compared to what was served in New Domino City, but Jack's mouth watered as he watched the food being laid on the dining table and eaten by the people he used to call his friends and family. Not even the New Domino City smorgasbord could compare to a home cooked meal from Martha.

"So what's the story behind your new face, Crow?" Yusei asked as he poured gravy over his turkey and potatoes. "Looks like Security's nabbed you a couple more times."

Crow grimaced as he rubbed one of his marks with his index finger. "Yeah, Sec Security and I aren't exactly _simpático_ right now, if you get what I mean. I've given them the slip enough times to be an annoyance to them, but they've had a couple of wins, and I did my time accordingly."

"What were you in for?" Rally inquired as he shoveled cream corn into his mouth.

"For taking what rightly belongs to us Satellites, that's what. Everyone deserves the right to duel and have a deck, and I've been providing that for my kids. Ya know, stealing from the rich to give to the poor and all that jazz."

"So you're basically like Robin Hood," Tank commented as he tore of a chunk of a chicken leg with his teeth.

"Yeah, I guess you could call me that," replied Crow with a smile. "But I don't regret it, either. They can mark my face until I don't have a face anymore and it wouldn't make any difference. These kids deserve to enjoy dueling and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to let them do that!"

"That right there is a real show of selfless sacrifice," said Jaden, smiling warmly at Mr. Robin Hood. "And I'm sure Martha had to pay an arm and a leg for this nice of a meal."

"What's your point?" Jack demanded.

"My point is you don't hear Martha complaining about how much the food cost, or Crow complaining about his time spent in the Facility. They are happy to make others happy, and that, Jack, is true happiness."

Jack looked away, feeling uncomfortable again. He had always thought true happiness came with victory and glory, but now he was having second thoughts. When he looked back up at the table, he saw that the dinner dishes had been cleared away and the gang was sitting around the table, talking and laughing happily.

"That was fantastic, Martha," Yusei was saying. "As always."

"Oh, you just wait, Yusei," replied Martha as she took the dishes to the kitchen. "There more where that came from!"

"Pie!" the children cheered. And as expected, Martha returned with a homemade blueberry pie. As everyone clapped, Jack felt his stomach growl longingly; blueberry was his favorite!

Everyone dug into the dessert, exclaiming over its wonderful taste and showering Martha with compliments. Only Rally seemed sullen and depressed as he poked and played with his own generous slice of pie, giving an occasional, wistful sigh.

"What's wrong, Rally?" Blitz asked, frowning at the young lad. "You look troubled."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Rally, averting his eyes nervously. "I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" inquired Nervin as the set down his fork. "You were looking real sad."

"I don't really wanna say..."

"It's okay, Rally," said Yusei reassuringly. "What's on your mind?"

Rally bit his lip, afraid to speak up. "Well... it's just that... this was Jack's favorite pie, and I guess I... you know... kind of miss him. He would've enjoyed this feast"

Jack felt rather touched that Rally still thought of him; especially since the last time they met, he had tased him, tied him up, and put him on a boat out to sea. No one else, however, appeared to be too happy. Crow, who appeared to be no longer able to contain his anger, slammed down his fork.

"Ya know, I really wish I had Jack here right now!" he growled furiously. "I'd give that selfish good-for-nothing traitor a few words to feast on, and he'd better have a good appetite for them! After everything we've been through together, he goes and stabs us in the back the first chance he gets so he can run off and play Duel King in the city, leaving us to squander in the dirt! That low-down, miserable, dirty, rotten-"

"Crow!" said Martha sharply, giving the bad-tempered teen a reproachful look. "That's quite enough! Really, in front of the children on Christmas Day!"

Crow bit his tongue, took a deep breath, and forced himself to relax. There was remorse in his expression as he muttered, "Sorry, Martha. A fuse just went off. I dunno what came over me."

"It's okay, Crow," said one of Crow's girls, patting her guardian's hand. "We're all upset about Jack leaving."

Jack was very stung but his friend's harsh words, but the young girl's statement filled him with even more guilt. One look at Yusei's cold, stoic expression told him that the raven-haired teen's thoughts echoed Crow's statements.

"Let's just forget about Jack," said one boy as he continued to dig into his pie, "and enjoy ourselves. It is Christmas Day after all, like Martha said. We should be happy!"

"Well said!" said Blitz, raising the glass to the boy.

"Hear, hear!" agreed the others. Yusei and Crow both remained silent, but they too lifted their glasses.

"Your friends don't seem to be too pleased with you, Jack," Jaden commented with implying innocence. "I wonder why that could be?"

"Stop it!" Jack growled. "I knew my friends were going to hate me when I decided to leave Satellite, I knew the cost of my decision!"

"Then why did you make it?"

"Because it was worth it!" Jack snapped. "I'm now one of the city's most famous celebrities! I have posters and books and TV shows made about me! I've got action figures in the images of my best cards, my runner, and even myself! My face and name are plastered all over bulletin boards and screens! The people in New Domino City love me!"

"The people sitting in front of you now loved you, Jack," Jaden stated bluntly, the childish warmth gone from his eyes. "They looked up to you and admired you before the posters and action figures. You were famous already in their eyes. Yusei and Crow trusted you like they would trust a brother. Martha cared for you like a son. Was it not enough?"

Jack's jaw dropped open in shock. He had never thought of it that way. In Satellite, he had been a nobody. A wanna-be. A street wanderer like everyone else. No one cared about him… or so he had thought.

"And now you're nothing to them, Jack," Jaden continued relentlessly. "You're a traitor. A disgrace. Your best friends are angered by the very thought of you. They hesitate to even speak your name. You may have the whole of New Domino City falling at your feet, Jack, but was it really worth turning your back on the people who really mattered?"

Jack folded his arms and turned away from the Spirit, deeply angered and troubled. Jaden didn't understand. It wasn't his fault his friends hated him. They chose to react that way, not him! If they had really been his friends, they would have supported him in his decision and wished him the best!

But if Jack had been really been their friends, he wouldn't have stabbed them in the back to get what he wanted…

Jack watched his friends rather miserably as they finished their dessert with a bit more merriment. When Crow excused himself to use the bathroom, he and Martha exchanged another secretive look. Jack found out what it was about moments later. All the kids were gathered in the living room playing games when the sound of jingle bells echoed down the hall and a plump man with a red suit and a big white beard bounded in, a brown sack slung over his back.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa said, spreading his arms to embrace the room. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"SANTA!" several of the children cried as the rushed toward the man, jumping all over him as he came into the room and sat heavily in an arm chair. Grey eyes twinkled from beneath the red and white cap.

"That's Crow!" Jack exclaimed as Jaden busted out laughing again. Crow had covered up his marks with make-up and was masking his voice to make it sound deeper and richer, and he had a pillow beneath his coat to make him look fat. He made a perfect Santa Clause. Yusei and his friends had also recognized the boy behind the beard, and they were practically dying from the effort of trying not to laugh.

"Hey, kids!" said Crow in his best Santa voice, pulling on of the younger kids onto his lap. "Have you all been good this year?"

"Yes, Santa!" the children replied together, and Crow's fake stomach laughed, shaking like a bowl full of jelly.

"Well it sure looks as though you have! And that's good, because I've got some presents for you!"

The children all cheered, and Crow had them all get in line to sit on his lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. The most common response, of course, was a new card, and with each kid, Crow pulled some cards and a big candy cane out of his bag and gave them to the delighted child. Jack watched in amazement; he had never thought Crow would do something like this just to make some kids happy.

"Come along, Jack," said Jaden suddenly, turning to leave the room. "We've got lots to do and no time to lose."

As Jaden's cloak disappeared through the doorway, Jack looked longingly back at the party, bitter regret nestling deep in his heart. How could he have left this all behind?

Jack sighed heavily, and then turned and departed with the Spirit to continue their journey through the present.

* * *

><p><em>It's in the singing of a street corner choir<br>__It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
><em>_It's true  
><em>_Wherever you find love  
><em>_It feels like Christmas_

_A cup of kindness that we share with another  
><em>_A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother  
><em>_In all the places you find love  
><em>_It feels like Christmas_

_It is the season of the heart  
><em>_A special time of caring  
><em>_The ways of love made clear  
><em>_It is the season of the sprit  
><em>_The message if we hear it  
><em>_Is make it last all year_

_It's in the giving of a gift to another  
><em>_A pair of mittens that were made by your mother  
><em>_It's all the ways that we show love  
><em>_That feels like Christmas_

~ "It Feels Like Christmas" for _A Muppet Christmas Carol_


	11. Stave Three: Part Three

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that something a little different is going to happen in this chapter. You see, I have an O.C. that I like to include in a lot of my stories. Her name is Elodie Kumari (that sounds familiar!) and this is a chapter where I feature her. Jaden kind of explains her character to Jack so I won't say too much about her, and this is actually before she actually meets the gang anyway. If you want to know more about her after reading this chapter, there is a character descpription on my profile. You can also read her story, The Crow and The Dove, which can also be found on my profile. Elodie is not a huge part in this particular story, since it's more centered around Jack, but her role will become more clear towards the end. This chapter is also a bit of a clue to future stories and it brings another sense of the Christmas Spirit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Stave Three Part Three: A Present for a Stranger<strong>

As Jack stepped out of Martha's house, he found himself in the middle of the market street in Satellite. The atmosphere seemed a little more cheerful than normal as the people bustled about. As Jack moved through the crowd, he saw bright smiles all around and heard a shout of "Merry Christmas!" more than once. He was surprised that such merriment existed even in Satellite during this time of year.

Jack found Jaden in the middle of the street, throwing his dust over some of the passerby. A lot of Satellites were getting blessings this year, it seemed. Jack headed toward him, and the Spirit looked up at him with a bright smile.

"This is such a good place to find some Christmas spirit and good will!" he exclaimed. "Even the hopeless in Satellite have hope on Christmas day."

"What are we doing here, Spirit?" Jack questioned, gazing about him. "Is there someone here you want me to see?"

"Yep," The Spirit answered as he pointed into the crowd. "Here she comes now."

The crowd parted momentarily before them, and Jack saw a girl hurrying down the street with a basket of groceries on her arm. She was small, about half of Jack's size, but she was probably about sixteen or seventeen years old, wearing dark blue jeans and a rather raggedy coat with a red scarf. She had thick, chocolate brown hair pulled back in a ponytail that hung down to the middle of her back, and her bangs shadowed her intelligent hazel eyes. By her quick pace and the way her eyes were constantly on the alert, Jack assumed she didn't like being in a crowd of so many people.

"Who is she?" Jack asked in a slightly awed voice; the girl was really quite pretty.

"Watch and you'll see," Jaden replied mildly, smirking at Jack's reaction to her.

"Kumari!" a loud voice rang through the crowd, turning many heads in its direction. Jack saw the hazel-eyed girl close her eyes for a moment and grind her teeth in frustration before turning to face the man who had appeared just behind her. He was a man of large stature with jet black hair and cutting blue eyes. He leered at the girl, his stance intimidating and threatening, but she stood her ground, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"I don't have time for your crap today, Damian," she snapped icily. "Get out of here."

"My, my, you might want to watch that temper of yours," the man sneered as he came closer, towering over her. "It could get you into trouble one of these days. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Jack didn't even know either of these people or what was between them, but he didn't like the way Damian was looking at the Kumari girl. The champion was starting to feel a bit concerned for her, but she didn't seem the slightest bit worried. Her expression showed nothing but irritation and loathing as she merely snorted at him and said, "Whatever."

She stepped back and was about to continue on her way when Damian made a grab for her arm. Many of the people who were watching cried out, and Jack stepped forward with an angry shout rising in his throat, forgetting that he couldn't intervene. But the girl pulled away from him with surprising strength, dropping her basket and spilling some of its contents.

"Don't you EVER. Touch me. AGAIN," she snarled before kneeling down to retrieve her basket and food. A small crowd was gathering now, watching the scene. Jack angrily wondered why people weren't trying to help.

"Really, Elodie, there's no need to be so catty. You're making a scene here," said Damian in a mocking tone, gesturing towards the watchers. "I don't see why we can't be friends."

"I can think of several good reasons," Elodie snapped, still on the ground, gathering her groceries. As Jack watched her, he thought he saw her slip a hand into one of her boots.

"Oh, come now, Elodie," Damian crooned. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be trapped in a house surrounded by a bunch of whiny brats. Why don't you come with me to my place? We can have a proper Christmas celebration, just you and me-"

Suddenly, Elodie lunged at Damian with the speed and accuracy of a cobra, shoving him into the wall of a nearby building. Many people gasped, including Jack. There was a thwack of metal on wood, and Damian yelped as he found the blade of a knife stuck in the collar of his leather jacket, just an inch away from his throat. The owner of the knife had her hand on the hilt, her other arm pinning him to the wall, and she glared at him with vivid hatred.

"I would rather die than be stuck in your company," she hissed through her teeth. "I'm not an idiot, Damian, I know you have no interest whatsoever in me. I've dealt with too many of your kind already, and I'm not about to let you or anyone else take advantage of me again."

Jack didn't think he had ever seen a guy so terrified of a girl in his life. Damian eyes were wide and panicky as they flickered from Elodie to the knife in his coat, and he shook as sweat dripped down the side of his face. It was really kind of pathetic, but Jack couldn't say he blamed him – if he had been in his shoes, he would be scared out of his wits too. He had never seen anyone attack with such agility and speed, and he had never seen such fire behind an attack – _especially_ from a _girl_.

"Now," Elodie continued, her tone still low and dangerous, "if you know what's good for you, you're going to stay well away from me and my kids. If I ever see your hideous face again, I swear I will psychic-duel your butt to Kingdom Come!"

Elodie pulled her dagger out of his jacket, grabbed the front of his shirt, and threw him into a pile of wooden crates sitting next to them. Damian cried out as the landed in the splintered wood with an almighty crash, and before he could get back on his feet, Elodie turned, retrieved her basket, and walked briskly out of the street, not saying a word or making eye contact with anyone. The crowd hastily moved out of the way, whispering to each other as they watched her go.

"Whoa," Jack breathed, and Jaden gave a low whistle.

"She's some girl, ain't she?" the Spirit said in amazement. "If only I was a mortal..."

"She can definitely hold her own," Jack agreed, not really paying attention to what the Spirit was saying. "I didn't think she was even close to capable of what she just pulled."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Jaden warned. "I think Damian might have gotten off easy this round."

"Really, though," Jack continued as he looked back at Damian, who was still clambering out of the pile of splintered wood and cursing under his breath, "I've never seen anyone handle a situation like that the way she did."

"She should be able to by now," replied Jaden solemnly as he headed down the street after the girl. "She wasn't kidding when she said she's deal with a lot of people like Damian. Elodie Kumari has a dark past, filled with many enemies and dangers, a past that still affects her today. Many people have betrayed her and she has hardly seen any good in other people. It's very difficult for her to have any hope in a brighter future."

"Shouldn't you Spirits be visiting her this Christmas?" Jack asked as followed the Spirit. Jaden laughed once.

"Nice try, Jack. But that's why I'm here; if anyone needs my blessing, Elodie and her kids do."

"What kids, exactly? She doesn't look old enough to be a mother."

"She isn't. She has eight orphan children that she picked up off the street she's taking care of. She's a lot like your foster mother, Martha, or your friend Crow. And for a sixteen-year-old girl, she handles the job pretty well, despite everything she's been through. And she always manages to find some cheer in the season and celebrate Christmas with her family."

"So why are you showing her to me? I've never even met her before."

"Not yet, you haven't," Jaden replied with a cheeky grin. "But she will play a very big role in your future, Jack."

Jack noticed Elodie glancing around and looking back constantly as she left the market and made her way through the deserted streets. It was about a couple of miles before they reached what appeared to be her destination: a block of apartment buildings. Jack and Jaden followed her as she entered one of the apartments in one of the more inhabitable buildings.

Elodie took off her coat, revealing a red, form-fitting jacket that buttoned at the waste over a blank tank-top, and hung it up on a hook near the door. She set her basket down on the coffee table in the living room and stowed her knife back into her boot, where Jack assumed there was a hidden pocket or sheath for it. The apartment was fairly clean and orderly, and there was a fake pine tree decorated to make a Christmas tree and nine, ragged-looking stockings hanging from a nearby shelf. Elodie collapsed on the couch with a small, tired sigh, kicking off her boots. She looked incredibly worn-down for a sixteen-year-old, and it was obvious she had lived a hard life. Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Just as the poor girl started to relax, Jack heard voices and loud, clattering footsteps coming down the stairs. Following the noise came eight bright-eyed, smiling children.

"Elodie!" one of them yelled as they all gathered around her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, kids," Elodie greeted with a smile. "Sorry it took me so long to get back. Did you all play nice while I was gone?"

"Of course we did!" replied a girl with red hair. "We've all really enjoyed the presents you gave us! Look, I already put pictures in my locket!"

The girl opened the worn, heart-shaped locket around her neck and held it out to Elodie, who took it into her fingers to see the pictures inside. Jack leaned around her shoulders to get a look: one of the pictures was of the girl with another one of the children who looked like her enough to be her brother, and the other was of Elodie herself.

"You put my picture in your locket?" Elodie said, looking up at the girl with a touched smile on her lips.

"Of course! It lets me keep you close to my heart for ever and ever! I'll never take it off!"

"Oh, that is so sweet, Jennie." Elodie wrapped one of her arms around the girl's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

"Joey took the picture of us with his new camera!" the boy from the other picture in Jennie's locket commented, and one of the older boys with long, shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes raised a battered camera proudly.

"There more where that came from, too!" Joey smiled. "This is seriously the coolest gift ever!"

"I named my new doll Melody," said another little girl, hugging a stuffed doll to her chest, "'cause it sounds like Elodie!"

"I really like my toy car!"

"Thank you so much for the book, Elodie! I can't stop reading it!"

"And my new duel disk!"

"And my Dark Magician action figure!"

"I love my new teddy bear!"

Elodie smiled, patting the children on their heads. "Don't worry about it, guys, it was the least I could do. No problem."

"That's the understatement of the year," Jaden cut in, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"I mean every one of those gifts were either hand-made or found in the dump and fixed. She's been working on some them secretly since Thanksgiving, and some even long before then. There's a reason for those circles ender her eyes, you know."

Jack looked at Elodie with renewed admiration. "Did she get anything for herself?"

"Not a single thing."

"_Why?"_

"Because that's the kind of person Elodie is. She is very caring and will give, and give, and give until she has nothing left, and then she will still find a way to give more. And she never asks for anything in return. In fact, when someone offers her something, she usually turns it away."

"Why would she do that?"

"I told you before that Elodie had a rough past. She's spent years feeling like she was never good enough or strong enough to take care of herself, let alone others. So she proves it by doing everything she can to help others and prove her doubters wrong. Also, no one came to help her when she needed it, and she doesn't want others to feel the way that made her feel. In her mind, accepting a gift shows weakness, like she can't provide for herself. She does not want people to see her as weak and helpless."

Jack frowned. This girl was obviously even more complex then he had previously thought. Jaden's words saddened him, and he wanted more than ever to help the girl. She seemed like a really nice person hiding behind a cold, hard mask. She shouldn't have to hide her feelings like this. She deserved better than this.

Elodie stood and stretched. "Well, don't let me interrupt your play time. I think I'll start on our Christmas feast. I couldn't find much in the market, but that's nothing unusual. It'll be the best thing you guys have ever tasted, mark my words!

She reached for her basket, but a boy with brown hair beat her to it. "Actually, Elodie," he said with a crooked smile. "We're the ones cooking the food today. You are going to relax for a little while."

Elodie blinked in surprise. "What? Don't be ridiculous, Tristan, I don't need to relax. I'm perfectly fine.

"We know you worked extremely hard to make Christmas special for us," said Jennie. "It's our turn to give back to you for once. You're tired, and you need to get some rest. We'll do the work, as a present to you from all of us."

"But do you guys even know how to cook?" Elodie protested as Joey and Tristan started pushing her towards the stairs.

"We found your cook book in the kitchen cupboard," said Joey, "and we all know enough from watching you cook for us every night. Now get out of here and go take a nap or something! We're not taking no for an answer!"

Elodie stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at the children. She didn't seem very happy that she was being sent to her room by the kids_ she_ was taking care of. "Are you sure?"

"We got this, El!" said Tristan with a smile, giving Elodie a thumbs-up. Before Elodie could protest further, they scurried off into the kitchen.

Elodie sighed and shook her head as she turned and headed down the hall. Jack and Jaden followed her into her room. The furniture and décor were rather bland and austere, which was customary for Satellite dwellers; the thing that surprised Jack was the piano that sat by the door across from the window. Books and pencils and pieces of paper that looked like sheet music cluttered the desk at the back corner of the room. Amidst all the clutter on the desk sat a Charlie Brown Christmas tree. It literally looked like a pine tree branch stuck in a plank of wood. There was a red scarf wrapped around the base, helping to keep it upright. Snowflakes that were cut out of paper and decorated with markers and glitter, some red and green ribbon wrapped around the pine needles, and a Barbie doll dressed like an angle tied to the top decorated the tree. It was obviously the work of the children downstairs.

Elodie stood in front of the window, her backed turned to Jack. As he watched, she sighed and picked up a picture frame sitting on the window sill. Jack caught a glimpse of two children in the picture, but didn't see the details. He also couldn't see Elodie's expression as she gazed at the photo, but he could see that it gave her deep sense of sadness in the way she stood, shoulders hunched, head bowed slightly. She looked very similar to how Jack had seen his past self mourning over Jessica's grave.

"She's like me," he realized. "She's an orphan, and she's lost someone very dear to her."

Jaden took a step towards the girl. He felt sorry for her. He wanted to reach out to her, comfort her, protect her from any more harm. It was rare for the champion to feel such compassion. He had no idea where this sudden urge was coming from, but there was something deep inside him telling him this girl was important to him.

Elodie stiffened suddenly – then whirled around and stared right into Jack's eyes.

Jack froze.

"Hello?" Elodie called uncertainly. "Is someone there?"

The picture hung limp in her hand at her side as she turned her body so she was completely facing Jack. Her eyes were darting around the room, seeking out the intruder, but they always returned to where Jack stood.

"Who's there?" she called again, this time a little sharper. She dropped the picture frame face-down on the bed and picked up her duel disk. "Show yourself!"

"Elodie is a psychic, Jack," Jaden explained. "She can sense things normal people can't. She can feel there is another mortal presence in the room, but she cannot see or hear who it is."

"You're sure about that?" Jack asked anxiously as Elodie began slowly walking towards him. She was looking directly at him, right into his eyes. Jack found himself mystified by her eyes, how the brown blended perfectly into the green, and their piercing, yet calming quality. It was like being hypnotized. As he gazed into them, he thought he saw a gold light pulse behind the hazel. Elodie slowly raised her hand in front of her, palm facing Jack, and continued coming toward him, feeling the space in front of her.

"Can she touch me?" Jack asked nervously.

"Now that I'm not entirely sure about," Jaden replied with a curious smile. "This could be interesting."

As Jack watched the psychic girl approach him, she cocked her head to the side, curiosity replacing suspicion. Whatever she could sense, she seemed to know it wasn't a threat. As she came closer, Jack raised his own hand to intercept hers. What would happen if they touched?

He never got to find out. Elodie stopped about a foot away from Jack and lowered her hand as slowly as she had raised it. She continued to stare at him, but she seemed to be deciding that she was imagining things. After a minute that felt like hours, she turned away.

"Well," Jaden spoke suddenly, nearly making Jack jump out of his skin. "That was exciting. But yes, Jack, Elodie has psychic abilities. Remember her threat to Damian about dueling his butt to Kingdom Come? That was a legit threat. Her psychic powers are also the reason people have tried to use her in the past. Duel gangs and villains wanted her power for themselves."

Jack's heart was still pounding. He felt another twinge of sadness as he fully realized how hard of a life this girl had lead. His life had been like living in Disney Land compared to hers. He had never really considered how people other than him might be suffering in Satellite before, he realized with a pang of shame. He could have done something to help, but he left them all to rot, just as Crow had said back at Martha's.

Elodie's gasp brought Jack back out of his thoughts. Jack followed her gaze and saw that she had seen the Charlie Brown Christmas tree; apparently, she hadn't known it was there before. She approached the desk, gazing at it in wonder, fingering the branches and ornaments. She looked down and discovered eight wrapped gifts surrounding the base of the little tree.

"What in the world..." she muttered, picking up one of the presents. She turned to the doorway, her eyes bright and a glowing smile on her face. Jack also turned and saw the orphans entering the room. Each little face was grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you guys do this?" Elodie asked.

"Yep!" said one of the younger boys, wrapping his arms around Elodie's waist. "Merry Christmas, Elodie!"

The other children echoed the boy as they all came together and joined the hug. Elodie wrapped her arms as far as she could around the children, a rather dazed smile on her lips.

"Wow, kids, this is amazing!" she exclaimed. "It's the best Christmas gift ever! I... I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything, then!" said Joey, pointing at the present Elodie still had in her hand. "Open your presents! That one is from me!"

The children gathered around Elodie as she sat down on the bed with the present and opened it.

"Wow, Joey!" she exclaimed softly as she pulled a crescent moon pendant out of the box. "Where did you find this?"

"I traded it in the market," Joey replied with a grin. "I knew how much you liked looking at the night sky, so I thought you could carry a piece of it with you."

Elodie smiled at him, but said sternly, "I hope you didn't trade anything special to you. I don't want you guys making sacrifices for me. That's my job."

"But we want to give you nice things!" Jennie protested. "You've given so much to us, we want to give back! It's only fair."

"Come on, Elodie open mine next!" Tristan said as he handed her another package.

Tristan's gift turned out to be a new pocket knife. Jack learned each of the children's names as they presented their gifts: Bobby, the youngest, gave her a home made Christmas card; Luka gave her a journal; Xander gave her a surprisingly fashionable brown hat he also had found in the market; Cari gave her a hand sewn scarf that she had been working on all year; Jennie's brother, Danny, gave her a beautiful seashell he had found on the beach; Jennie gave her a new dueling card – the tuner monster Warrior Archer (Atk: 900; Def: 600).

"Thank you all so much for the gifts," Elodie said warmly, gathering her presents together on the bed. "They're fantastic!"

"You're welcome, Elodie!" the children chorused.

"Merry Christmas!" Xander exclaimed, and the children gathered around Elodie once again to share a group hug.

"Those presents aren't much," Jack commented as he leaned back against the side of the piano.

"It's the thought that counts," said Jaden.

"No one ever complained," Jack muttered thoughtfully.

"Of course they didn't. They know how to appreciate what they have rather than long for what they don't. Any member of the Kumari gang would blush at the very thought of complaint. You could learn a thing or two from them, Jack."

Jack felt that was a bit below the belt, saying these kids were better than he was. But he also knew that the Spirit had a point - not that it made him feel any better. He glanced out the window, and he saw time seemingly speed up as the sun sunk lower into the sky at a surprisingly fast rate. He turned again and found that the scene before him changed: Elodie was now sitting on the piano bench, unknowingly right next to Jaden, and the children sat around the room, either on the bed, the floor, or in the desk chair.

"You kids did an amazing job with dinner," Elodie was telling them proudly. "It was the best meal I've ever had."

"We told you we could do it!" said Cari, jumping up on Elodie's lap. Elodie smiled warmly at the girl and smoothed her hair.

"I never doubted you for a second," the psychic praised.

"How about some Christmas songs now, Elodie?" asked Luka.

"Yeah!"

"Play for us!"

"Let's do it!"

Elodie smiled at the children. Cari jumped off her lap so she could turn around on the bench and face the piano keys.

"Okay, which one do you want first?"

"How about 'O Holy Night'?" suggested Xander. The other children agreed; it was apparently an all-around favorite.

Jaden was leaning against the piano with his back to the keys, a tender smile on his lips. As the girl began to play, the Spirit took some of his magic dust and sprinkled it over her fingers and the keys. The song soon filled the room with a feeling of peace and serenity as the light, delicate opening melody flowed through the air. Even Jack felt himself moved by the music, and he was impressed by how skillfully Elodie played without any written notes. She moved with the music, felt it within herself, and let it flow out through her fingers like a river of song. Jack was even more impressed when she began to sing.

"_O' Holy Night  
><em>_The stars are brightly shining  
><em>_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth..."_

_What the heck is this girl doing in Satellite_? Jack wondered. _She should be in Domino City making a booming career as a performer!_ Her voice was as smooth and rich as chocolate, with a clear, bell like sound and perfect vibrato. How could such talent be left to waste here?

Jack suddenly realized with a pang that felt like a ton of bricks that it wasn't a waste. Here, she was using her talent to bring cheer not only to the children, but to herself. The music was her way of escaping the cold, cruel world around her, and that was worth more than any money or fame she could gain with a record deal.

"_A thrill of hope  
><em>_The weary world rejoices  
><em>_For yonder breaks  
><em>_A new and glorious morn..."_

As she began the chorus, the children began singing along with her, and though their voices were young and undeveloped, it sounded as if a full choir was singing.

"_Fall on your knees  
><em>_Oh, hear the angle voices  
><em>_Oh, night divine,  
><em>_Oh, night when Christ was born..."_

The children were now gathering around Elodie, climbing onto the piano bench or standing around it. Jaden had to get up to avoid being sat on. Elodie gazed around her at the children, and Jack thought he saw unshed tears of happiness sparkle in her eyes.

"Christmas is very important to this family," Jaden said softly. "To Elodie especially. You see, she has lost any hope for finding good in the world. She's stopped trying to find the light, because she thinks that all she will find is more disappointment and pain. But Christmas brings back a glimmer of her lost hope. On this one day of the year, if only for a moment, she feels as though things might actually turn out alright."

Jack had never thought of it that way. He never thought of Christmas as a time for hoping for a new life, but watching this little family sing of hope and light suddenly made it so obvious; the champion wondered how he had missed it before. Christmas wasn't just the big commercial racket, it wasn't just a fat guy in a red suit and white beard, it was just about giving gifts, although that was also very important. Christmas was celebrating new birth and life, rejoicing in hope for a brighter future. Suddenly, Jack thought about the children he had denied in the hospital and felt a horrible twinge of regret.

"Let's go on."

Jack looked up to see the Spirit walking towards the window. He turned to grin at Jack, and then walked straight through the wall, his body passing through the window and plaster like it was made of water. Jack stared after him in shock for a moment, and then looked back at Elodie and the children at the piano. Suddenly, Elodie looked up from the piano and locked her eyes onto Jack's. A slight frown creased her brow, and she stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head slightly and turning back to the keys. Jack knew this would not be the last time he would see her. They would meet again.

He pushed himself away from the piano and approached the wall where Jaden had gone through. He mentally braced himself, and then stepped through the wall after the Spirit.

* * *

><p><em>No more lives torn apart<br>That wars would never start  
>And time would heal all hearts<br>Every man would have a friend  
>That right would always win<br>And love would never end  
>This is my grown-up Christmas list<em>

~ "Grown-Up Christmas List" by Michael Bublé


	12. Stave Three: Part Four

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait, folks! My !$# computer was being retarded and wouldn't let me download the stupid chapter. Plus high school is a pain in the butt, I can't wait to graduate. Anyways, here is the next part!

* * *

><p><strong>Stave Three Part Four: A Present for a Child<strong>

Jack didn't even feel the wall as he passed through it, but when he came out on the other side, he found himself back in Domino City, in one of the ballrooms in the Security Bureau's tower. The room had been decorated with evergreen garlands and glowing candles and red ribbons for the festive season. Round tables were scattered about the room covered in white table clothes and topped off with holly centerpieces. In a corner of the room by the main entrance, a string ensemble was playing Christmas carols. At the far end of the room was a long buffet table laden with all kinds of gourmet dishes and desserts. Chatter and laughter bounced off the walls as all the formerly-dressed guests stood or sat around the room in groups. Jack noticed Director Goodwin, Lazar, and Mina standing with some people in the center of the room, laughing at something the director had said. Jack walked over to them to listen in.

"He said that Christmas was a humbug!" Goodwin was saying. He was dressed in his best suit and held a glass of champagne in his hand. "He really did. It seems the less Jack knows, the more stubbornly he knows it."

"More shame for him, Goodwin," snorted Lazar from his seat at a nearby table. His dinner suit made him looked even more like a clown then usual, and he sat with his legs crossed, one arm draped over the back of his chair. "He's the one who chose to act like an old Scrooge."

"He's a comical fellow, I know," complied Goodwin with a nod. "But his offenses carry their own punishment, and I, for one, have nothing to say against him."

"Oh, but he's so famous, isn't he?" said small woman with long, maroon-red hair and large eyes, dressed in a long, evergreen gown with white elbow-length gloves. "He doesn't need anything but his fame. He thinks so highly of himself."

"But his fame is of no use to him, really," returned Goodwin. "He doesn't do any good with it and cannot have the satisfaction of doing others good."

"I have no patience with him," declared Lazar, downing his glass of champagne before continueing, "and I don't understand how you can deal with him, Goodwin. Or you, Mina, the way he treats you."

Mina, who had been standing off to the side with a couple whom appeared to be her relatives, gave a start at being included in the conversation, especially from Lazar. Jack was surprised to see that she looked very, very pretty in a shimmery, ice-blue gown with her pixie-cut hair slightly curled and silver gloves like Mrs. Izinski's. He admitted that he never paid her much mind, but from where he was standing now she was stunning.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I feel kind of sorry for him. His attitude causes him to lose out on fun experiences like this party. He isn't always so hot-tempered. I mean, he can be nice when he wants to."

Jack felt a sudden rush of appreciation for his secretary as she stood up for him. At least not everyone in the room made him out to be a total jerk. He suddenly recalled how rude he had been to her the night before and felt yet another pang of regret. Was he really such a terrible person?

"Well," said a man Jack recognized as Senator Izinski, "I don't know about that last part, but he is definitely missing a splendid party!"

"Well said, Senator," cried Goodwin, raising his glass.

Jack watched as the dinner party continued. As the night wore on, the string ensemble put away their violins and cellos and pulled out more modern instruments and started playing more upbeat holiday tunes. Soon everyone was dancing to "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," as he watched the dance, Jack couldn't help but tap his foot. He terribly wished to join them. Why had he so rudely denied their invitation?

"That's a good question, Jack," said Jaden, making Jack jump again as he whirled around to face the Spirit. "Why did you say no?"

Jack looked back at the guests dancing and answered, "I thought it would be a waste of time. I never really go to this sort of thing. It just isn't my style."

"Fun and merriment isn't a 'style', Jack, and neither is being kind and courteous to others."

Jack sighed. "It seems as though my personality needs a bit of a check-up, then."

"Well, they say admitting your mistakes is the first step to fixing them. Hm, I wonder what Mina is saying?"

Jack looked up to see his secretary talking to Goodwin.

"I hope you can excuse us, sir," she said, gesturing to her relatives standing beside her, "but me and my brother and sister-in-law have someone we need to visit. Thanks again for your invitation; it was a wonderful party."

"It was my pleasure, Mina," replied Goodwin pleasantly. "I hope you all have a Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, sir." Mina inclined her head to the director, then turned and left the room with her family.

Jaden said, "Shall we see who they are visiting?"

Jack followed Jaden to the door, and as he did, he noticed that the Spirit's step had lost their spring and the happy, cheerful glow that before had radiated from him had atrophied. When the Spirit reached the doorway, he leaned against the frame for a moment, panting as his bangs fell in front of his eyes, his face rather pale even for a ghost.

"Are you feeling alright, Spirit?" Jack asked in concern. Jaden looked up and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"'M alright. But time is running out. We must move on."

He stepped through the door, his cloak whispering over the ground behind him. Jack followed and found himself not out in the corridor, but in the middle of a parking lot. Before him was a large, official-looking building. Above the entrance, a sign read _New Domino Children's Hospital. _A fresh bout of guilt opened up inside of Jack as he saw Mina and her relatives enter the building. Jaden motioned Jack to follow, and the two of them stepped through the automatic glass doors. Jack felt hollow inside as he walked through the empty, heavily-sanitized halls, his footsteps echoing eerily off the walls. Most of the lights were out as the children were being tucked into their beds for the night. Mina and her family stopped outside room number 128 and knocked.

"Come in," a small, rather weak voice called. Mina, her brother, and his wife exchanged worried glances before Mina opened the door and the three of them stepped inside. Jaden turned expectantly to Jack. But Jack hesitated; he wasn't sure he wanted to see what was in that room. But the expression on Jaden's face told him he had no choice in the matter, so he took a bracing breath and stepped into the room.

A small boy sat beneath the blankets of his hospital bed. Several duel cards were spread out over his lap and he was examining each of them with excitement and bright interest. He had blue hair like Mina's, except his was shaggier and more boyish, and his eyes were sea green. Jack looked around the room and noticed a wheel chair folded up against the wall near the bed. The boy's face was rather sallow and pale, but a cheerful smile spread across his thin lips as he looked up from the cards and at the three visible adults in the room.

"Ma! Pa! Auntie Mina!"

"Hello sweetheart," said the boy's mother, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She had blonde hair pulled back in a peasant bun at the back of her head and eyes just like her son's.

"How was your Christmas, Louis?" asked the father, who stood several inches taller than Mina, but had the same hair and eye color.

"It was great!" the child, Tim, said brightly. "We all got together in the play room and played games and sang songs, and Santa came and brought us presents! Look! Look at what he brought me!"

The child reached over to his bedside table and picked up a Red Dragon Archfiend action figure, holding it up proudly for his relatives to see. "It looks just like the real thing!"

"The boy is a fan of yours," Jaden commented as Jack felt a pang in his stomach at the sight of the dragon. He turned to the Spirit, who was leaning again the wall with a grim expression on his ashen face.

"You could have really made his Christmas by visiting, you know," Jaden continued.

"What is his condition?" Jack inquired.

"He has a type of cancer called Osteosarcoma in the bones of his leg. The cancer has crippled him, keeping him from being able to walk or even stand on his own. The doctors are doing everything they can, but it's getting worse. This is a very dangerous type of cancer. If they don't find a way to cure it soon, the cancer could spread to his lungs."

Jack's eyes widened in horror and he gazed back at the boy, so young and innocent. "I never knew Mina had a nephew with cancer," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you ask?" Jaden asked.

Jack took the question as rhetorical and didn't answer. He had been doing that a lot lately. The Spirit's questions and comments always had a way of making him second guess himself. He'd been doing a lot of second-guessing as well.

Jack watched Mina and her family as they talked and laughed together. He discovered that the boy was a very sweet, thoughtful child, and he seemed to have an especially close bond with Mina. The more he watched and listened, the more he felt guilty about denying the boy and mistreating Mina. He had never been fair to them or anyone else, and why? Because of his precious pride. Jack could now see his "pride" for what it really was: arrogance and self-importance.

"Spirit," said Jack with a concern he had never felt before, "please, tell me, will Little Louis live?"

Jaden's eyes got distant and misty as he gazed at the young cancer patient and replied, "I see a vacant bed, a lone red dragon at its side, and a wheelchair without an owner, carefully preserved." Jaden, his once cheerful face grim and serious, looked back at Jack, who felt his heart freeze like ice and fall into the pit of his stomach. "If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, the boy will die."

"No!" Jack cried sharply. "No, please, say he will be spared!"

Jaden raised his eyebrows. "Why do you care, Jack? It's not your fault he landed himself in the hospital. He's none of your concern. Why should you care about a boy you've never even met?"

The Spirit was using his own words against him again. Jack _hated_ it when he did that, but he hated himself more for saying it. He sighed stressfully and rubbed the back of his neck, trying and failing to come up with a good comeback.

"You always claimed to be a great man, Jack," Jaden continued relentlessly. "One of the best in Domino City. But if you are really a man at heart, then you would not say such things until you truly understood how it feels to be in these children's shoes. You were once as poor and humble as Louis is, back in Satellite, but your ambition and arrogance has effaced that humility. Who are you to decide who is of worth and who is worthless? It might be that, in the eyes of the Spirits, you are more worthless than millions of others like poor Louis here."

Jack could feel the Spirit's words cutting into him like dozens of knives. He knew Jaden was right. He had gone down a dark path of pride and ignorance. Watching Louis talking and laughing with his parents and aunt now, he knew he had to change his ways. He had to change!

"How about we have a toast?" said Mina, who was now holding a Styrofoam cup in her hand, presumable full of coffee. Her brother and sister-in-law were holding similar cups, and Little Louis had a cup of what looked like orange juice.

"To a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year," said Mina, raising her cup as her family copied her. "God bless us!"

"Merry Christmas!" the other three Simmingtons chanted, touching their cups together. "God bless us!"

"God bless us!" cried Little Louis again, his pale face shining with cheer. "Everyone!"

Then the little family, the Red Dragon Archfiend action figure, the hospital room… everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>I hate Christmas parties,<br>__They offer me some punch,  
><em>_But I just shrug  
><em>_I hate Christmas parties  
><em>_You and the cookie tray  
><em>_Hear me say "Ba! Humbug"_

~ "I Hate Christmas Parties" by Relient K

_Bless us all, who gather here _  
><em>The loving family i hold dear <em>  
><em>No place on earth, compares with home <em>  
><em>And every path will bring me back from where i rome <em>  
><em>Bless us all, that as we live <em>  
><em>We always comfort and forgive <em>  
><em>We have so much, that we can share <em>  
><em>With those in need we see around us everywhere<em>

~ "Bless Us All" from _Muppet Christmas Carol_


	13. Stave Three: Part Five

**Stave Three Part Five: Never Wrong**

Jack gasped as, without any sign or warning, Jack found himself in a darkened, abandoned square in New Domino City. Looking around, he saw Jaden standing a few feet away. His shoulders were slumped forward, his skin was a pale gray, and his eyes squeezed shut as his face twisted in pain and he struggled for breath, clutching his chest. The Spirit was atrophying before Jack's eyes.

"Jaden!" Jack exclaimed, tense with worry. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

Jaden raised his head to meet Jack's gaze, and Jack saw that the warm glow in his brown eyes was dimming. "I have... limited power here on Earth. My time is... very brief. It ends tonight."

"Tonight?" Jack exclaimed.

Jaden nodded. "At midnight, yes." He took in a sharp, hitched breath like he was breathing in sand paper. "The hour is close at hand."

Suddenly, behind Jack, the Poppo Time Clock chimed three quarters past eleven. Since when did that clock work?

Jack looked back toward the spirit and noticed he somehow looked different. His eyes grew wide and fearful, and he pointed at the hem of Jaden's cloak with a shaking finger.

"Forgive me, Jaden – um, Spirit - for asking this, but... I'm seeing something strange there, beneath your cloak, something not belonging to you. Is that a foot, or... or a _claw?_"

Jaden turned gaunt, expressionless eyes on the champion. "It might be a claw for all the flesh there is on it. Take a look, Jack."

The Spirit whipped back his cloak to reveal two children, a boy and a girl, kneeling at his feet. Jack staggered several steps back, a strangled cry rising in his throat as he stared in horror. The children were filthy, emaciated, frightful, nothing but skin stretched tight over weak skeletons dressed in rags. The boy made a strange hissing noise and started toward Jack, sunken, devilish eyes gleaming hungrily, but Jaden gripped his should and held him back. The girl clung onto Jaden's pant leg, huddling against him, but her own eyes were boring into Jack's like poisoned daggers. These children had obviously not seen any kindness or charity or mercy from the world.

"Spirit!" he shouted, not bothering to hide how appalled he was. "What… what are those children… those _things?_ Don't tell me they're yours!"

"They are Man's," replied Jaden darkly. "They were created by the natural human race. Come and meet them, Jack! Do you not recognize their faces?"

The boy snarled, gnashing his pointed, needle-like teeth at the horrified champion. The girl added her own frightful hiss.

"This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Pride. Beware them both, but most of all beware the girl. In her, I can see your doom, unless the future events be altered, the writing on the wall be effaced. Deny it, and your fate will be sealed!"

"Is there no one to help them?" Jack cried. "No charities, no hospitals?"

Jaden let out one short, barking laugh, his eyes showing no sympathy or kindness. "Why do you care? They are no one special, they are not famous. They do not have anything special to give to the world. Not like you, at any rate! What right do they have to any charity or mercy? That's how you see it, don't you, Jack? And Jack Atlas is never wrong!"

_**BONG.**_

Jack whirled around as the clock began to toll the hour. Could it be time already? Fifteen minutes couldn't have gone by so fast. He turned back to face the Spirit, but he, along with Ignorance and Pride, were gone. They had vanished, as though they had never even existed. But Jack knew by how his heart pounded against his ribs and his eyes widened and dilated in fear that they had indeed been there.

He stood, panting, in the middle of the dark square, and he remembered the last words of the ghost of Seto Kaiba.

"The last Spirit will appear on the next night at the final stroke of twelve," he quoted. A thrill of apprehension crawled up his spine, and as the last toll of the clock ceased to vibrate, he whirled around and beheld a figure floating toward him across the cobbled square.

**END STAVE THREE**

* * *

><p><em>Then the devil's clock struck midnight <em>  
><em>And the skies lit up again <em>  
><em>And the battlefield where heaven stood <em>  
><em>Was blown to hell again<em>  
><em>But for just one fleeting moment <em>  
><em>The answer seemed so clear <em>  
><em>Heaven's not beyond the clouds <em>  
><em>It's just beyond the fear<em>

~ "Belleau Woods" by Garth Brooks

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah, I know the song doesn't completely fit, but it was the best I could find, okay?<p>

So, I'm curious, does anyone have any guesses as to who the last Spirit is going to be? We've seen Kaiba, Yugi/Atem, and Jaden so far... who could the last one be? I already have it decided, but what do you guys think? I would love to hear your guesses! Also, what did you think of Ignorance and Pride? I know they aren't the original names, but I thought these would fit Jack a bit better.

I would love to hear your opinions!

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	14. Stave Four: Part One

**Back at Grandma Jackie's House…**

"Ya know," said Hannah, "I think I liked Jaden better as a ghost than Kaiba and Yugi."

"Wouldn't it be creepy if Jaden and some miserable guy were in here? Watching us? Right now?" Charlie said in a scary tone as the younger children nervously scanned the room.

"So is that how Jack met Elodie, Gran?" asked Addy curiously.

"That was the first time he saw her, yes," Jacqueline replied, "but they don't actually meet until later."

"The children in the story were creepy!" Piper shuddered. "Ignorance and Pride… what creepy names!"

"Bad children!" Joseph declared with the resolve of a toddler.

"They weren't actual living children, guys," Amber said, rolling her eyes. "They just symbolized those traits. They were only bad because people made them bad."

"That's right, hon," smiled Anita, squeezing her daughter's shoulders. "Pride and Ignorance and born of mankind, and it's best that we keep them away from us."

"But who was the third Spirit, Grandma Jackie?" Charlie asked eagerly. "Was is some tall, hooded creep with a pale pointing finger?"

"As a matter of fact, no, it was not," answered Jackie as the children leaned in to listen. "The identity of the Ghost of Christmases Yet to Come was actually rather surprising…"

* * *

><p><strong>STAVE FOUR: THE LAST OF THE SPIRITS<strong>

**Part One: Observations**

As the floating figure came toward Jack like mist over water, his only thought was that whatever he had expected the final Spirit to look like, this wasn't it.

The Spirit looked like a cross between an alien and an elf: it had blue skin, which emanated a pale, shimmering glow that radiated from its body; pointed ears, and strange, spiky hair that rose up above its head like a tuff of long, equally blue grass, even though Jack could not see a hairline. The creature appeared extremely fragile and delicate with its spindly limbs, which looked about as strong as toothpicks, but there was something dangerous in its countenance that made Jack feel weak and helpless in comparison. It had an impish face with a small, pointed nose and small, thin blue lips pursed in a thoughtful frown, and almond-shaped eyes, one of which was molten gold while the other was blazing white. The dark blue symbols and geometric shapes that marked its whole body added to its extraterrestrial appearance.

Jack swallowed hard as the Spirit approached. Despite the fact that he was much larger and stronger than the creature before him, he felt ridiculously small, even though the thing's feet were floating about two feet above the ground, but It barely towered over the Champion.. The spirit exuded power, darkness, and mystery, its very presence filling Jack with apprehension and doubt. He suddenly felt very cold and shaky as the Spirit stopped before him, glaring at him so powerfully that his gaze pierced through Jack's soul, emptying him of every good feeling. The Spirit's aura was as effective as the presence of a Dementor. Jack was never going to watch a Harry Potter movie again.

There was a moment of silence, during which the Spirit glared with narrowed, austere eyes and the champion stared back in fear. Jack gulped again, licking his lips as he tried to muster the courage to speak. Finally, he said in a gruff, quavering voice, "Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmases Yet to Come?"

The spirit nodded. The thing suddenly released Jack from its glare and floated soundlessly away from Jack, heading toward the street at the end of the square behind the champion.

What?

Jack blinked in confused shock, staring at the creature's retreating back. No introduction? No hello? No grandiloquent speech, magic video games, or flashing lights? Just nod and float away?

After several seconds of hesitation, Jack decided he was supposed to follow and jogged to catch up to the Spirit.

"You are about to show me shadows of the things that have not happened," Jack continued, walking alongside the creature, "but will happen in the future. Is that so, Spirit?"

The Spirit did not respond, still moving toward the end of the square. Jack took the silence as a yes, but his confusing and anxiety deepened. Why wouldn't the creature at least say something? Was it incapable of human speech?

After another prolonged silence, Jack decided to try one last time. "It's hard for me to admit, Spirit, but I fear you more than any Spector I have seen, and I fear even more what you will show me tonight. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to travel where you wish, and do it with no complaint. Will you not speak to me?"

The Spirit stopped so suddenly that Jack almost tripped over himself to keep from getting ahead of it. Closing its eyes, the Spirit heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Observation number one: humans talk escessively when they are nervous, and they ask numerous, unnecessary questions when they are confused."

Jack just stared, not even bothering to hide his bafflement. "Excuse me?"

"Astral."

"Come again?"

The spirit turned in mid-air to face the champion, staring down at him inquisitively. "I am the Ghost of Christmases Yet to Come, Jack Atlas, but you may address me as Spirit, as you have my brethren, or you may call me Astral."

"Ah," Jack croaked. The fact that the Spirit was now talking to him was not as assuaging as Jack had thought it would be. The Spirit, Astral, had a soft, sharp baritone voice that sounded inquisitive, but erudite, and cloaked in dark secrets and mystery. It gave Jack the willies.

"Well, um, Astral… Spirit… whatever," Jack tried to recover, clearing his throat and shaking himself slightly, "whose form are you taking? The first Spirit was Yugi, and the second was Jaden, but I don't recognize you."

"Of course you don't," Astral retorted sharply. "I take the form of one from after your time."

"So… you're not… your form isn't… _human_, right? I mean, humans don't evolve in the future or… do they?" Jack was appalled to think that the human race might somehow change into floating blue elves over the next hundred or so years, depending on how far into the future Astral was from.

To Jack's surprise, Astral actually rolled his eyes and said in exasperation, "Observation number two: humans ask ridiculous, even stupid questions when they are befuddled or afraid."

"Wha- I am not scared!" Jack declared indignantly.

"Were you not just saying that you feared me?"

"I did fear you. But now I'm more annoyed than afraid!"

The glowing aura around the Spirit and the light in its eyes flashed dangerously, and Jack found himself more afraid than annoyed.

"To answer your quixotic question, Jack Atlas, no, this form is not human. I am rather like, shall we say, the Yami of Yugi Muto, or the Spirit of Yubel, which resided in Jaden Yuki, except I am bound to one who is beyond your time."

Jack swallowed hard again, clenching his hands to keep them from shaking. He absolutely hated being intimidated, but Astral made him feel like a frightened child who cried when he had to sit in Santa's lap.

"Now then," continued Astral, "if we are through with the interrogation, I think we shall be off now. There is much to do before the night wanes."

Jack nodded in hurried agreement. "Oh, yes, alright. The night is waning fast, and I know it's precious time to me. Lead on, Spirit."

Astral turned back to the square and raised a hand, his long, spidery blue fingers outstretched. The air before him shivered, like heat waves rising from the concrete, and Jack cried out as the world was rent apart. It was like a huge black hole had been ripped through empty space. A loud, howling wind roared as invisible hands grabbed the champion and pulled him into the abyss that stretched to the future.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas time is buzzing im my skull <em>  
><em>Will it let me be? I cannot tell <em>  
><em>There are so many things I cannot grasp <em>  
><em>When I think I've got, and then at last<em>  
><em>Through my bony fingers it does slip <em>  
><em>Like a snowflake in a fiery grip<em>

~ "Jack's Onsession" from_ Nightmare before Christmas_


	15. Stave Four: Part Two

**Stave Four Part Two: Future Death**

Jack gasped as he was pulled from the suffocating blackness into a room full of light. Grasping his chest and gasping from breath, Jack blinked furiously to adjust his eyes to the light and found himself standing in long, white-washed corridor. He immediately recognized the sterilized scent on the air and the people with face masks and stethoscopes and groaned. _Not another hospital!_

Jack tensed as the true milieu of the hospital hit him. The doctors and nurses were bustling about, calling for medicines or other doctors as they raced back and forth through the door closest to him. The air was full of tension and stress so powerful Jack could feel it weighing him down.

"What's going on, Spirit?" he asked nervously, looking over at Astral, who was floating next to him.

"Just watch," he answered. He raised his long arm and pointed a finger at a bench in front of the door. "I believe you are acquainted with this man?"

"Yusei!" Jack gasped.

Jack's apprehension grew at the sight of his old friend. Yusei sat with his head bowed, his bangs hanging over his eyes, his elbows resting on his knees as his hands clasped tight together. He seemed to be waiting for something he didn't want to hear. Jack was surprised to see Mina, who appeared equally worried, standing next to the bench, her eyes closed and her hands clasped tightly in front of her as if she was praying for a miracle.

"What's the matter with them?" Jack asked Astral. "Is the patient in that room a friend of theirs?

"Just keep watching."

Astral pointed to the door of the room, and a doctor stepped out, his expression grim, his shoulders slumped like they bore the weight of the world. Yusei looked up at the doctor, and Jack saw, with a slight shock, the jagged Criminal Mark beneath his friend's left eye.

Yusei took one look into the doctor's eyes and saw the truth. "He didn't make it, did he."

The doctor sighed and shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Mr. Fudo. Ms. Simmington. We did everything we could, but… the damage he took from the duel was too great, and his injuries were too serious. We lost him several minutes ago. We've been trying to bring him back, but… I'm afraid he's gone.

Mina closed her eyes again and covered her mouth with her hand, and Yusei buried his face in one of his gloved hands. Jack watched the three of them in confusion. How had the patient taken damage in a duel? Who was he?

"I… I had better inform Director Goodwin," Mina said thickly before hurrying away from the two men, her heels clicking against the tile as she retreated. Jack could see she was trying to mask wiping away her tears. After watching her go, Yusei sighed and stood. The same weight the doctor had carried seemed to burden him as well.

"I really am sorry, Mr. Fudo," said the doctor again, resting a hand on Yusei's shoulder. "We tried everything."

"I'm sure you did your best," Yusei replied gruffly. He didn't look at the doctor, and his eyes were empty and distant.

"I hope you don't blame yourself for this," the doctor continued. "No one could have predicted what took place out there."

Yusei did not reply. He only said, "I should get going. We need to figure out what we're gonna do next."

Yusei walked away with his head bowed and his hands in his pockets. The doctor sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hand, and turned back into the room with the dead patient. Jack and Astral were now left alone.

"What's the meaning of you showing me this?" Jack questioned. "Who died in there? Do I know him?"

Astral did not answer; just stared inquisitively at the wooden door. "Observation number three: death brings a variety of strong emotions from the people close to the deceased."

Before Jack could demand an explanation, the Spirit turned and extended his arm toward the opposite wall. Jack's eyes followed the pointing finger and beheld a daily calendar. Before Jack could see what the date was, the calendar began to flip rapidly, the pages ripping away and whirling around the corridor like a twister. Time sped forward, and a loud, roaring wind filled Jack's ears as he was surrounded by the flying paper. Soon, he could see nothing of the hospital, nothing but the calendar as it stopped on December 25th.

* * *

><p>Yeah... I couldn't find a song for this one. If anyone else finds one feel free to tell me! =P<p>

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	16. Stave Four: Part Three

**Stave Four Part Three: Future Prosperity**

Jack looked around him as the tornado of paper suddenly fell apart and revealed his new surroundings. He was standing in the middle of Poppo Time Square again, but now the sun was shining, it rays glistening off the new fallen snow, and the streets and sidewalks were bustling with people bundled up against the cold. Jack heard several shouts of Christmas greetings, just as he heard them in the present. Astral floated regally beside him, and as Jack looked toward him, he pointed toward a small trio of men talking and laughing pleasantly a few feet away. Jack approached the group and recognized Senator Izinski, an old dueling opponent named Romero Rodriguez, and one of the men who had attended Goodwin's Christmas party.

"Yes, I walked right pass his grave on my way to visit that of a relative's yesterday," said the unnamed gentleman. "It was actually rather shocking to see it. I haven't even thought of the poor sap since the day he died."

"It's funny to be thinking of him today," Senator Izinski said curiously. "I mean, considering the date. Quite ironic, I should say."

"I actually think of him quite often," spoke Romero, twisting his mustache. "I'm always wondering whatever happened to his duel runner and deck."

"I heard his cards were taken to some museum," said the first gentleman with a yawn. "Tami know what happened to his runner, though."

"He didn't give it to me, that's for sure," Romero added with a grin. This pleasantry was received with a general laugh from the trio, and Jack watched with an ever-deepening frown. They didn't seem to be too concerned with the man's death; in fact, they were treating it rather trivially, even disrespectfully.

"If he does have a museum exhibit," began the Senator, "I doubt it makes much profit. I don't know of anyone who would go to it."

"I'll offer to go, if anyone else will," offered Romero, smiling cheekily. "I fancy we were rather good friends during his lifetime."

"Maybe we could make a party out of it," the unnamed man added. "I'll go if we stop for lunch afterward."

There was another good laugh, and then the three of them said their farewells and parted ways. Jack looked toward Astral to see the Spirit turn and glide through the streets, heading toward the old shop beneath the Poppo clock. Jack followed him to the back door and opened it to find himself on a small landing, from which a flight of metal stairs lead to a small garage. To his surprise, Jack saw none other than Yusei, Crow, and, to his even greater surprise, Elodie Kumari. Yusei, who had removed his jacket, sat at a desk in front of a computer screen, his fingers flying across the keys, and Elodie, also without her jacket and wearing a black t-shirt, stood beside him, her hazel eyes flickering across the screen. Jack leaned forward over the railing to get a better look, and he saw what appeared to be a complicated engine design. Crow was sitting behind them on a module of a duel runner, which was hooked to the computer with a bunch of cables and wires.

"How's it doing so far, Yus'?" Crow yelled over the noise of the revving engine.

"It's doing fine!" Yusei yelled back, excitement filling his tone. "I think we might be onto something!"

Elodie pointed at something on the screen. "Try frontloading the DTR. That should adjust how the boost is running through the corp processor."

"What does that even mean?" Crow asked.

"It should mean that the boosting power will recharge faster," Elodie replied.

"But won't that overheat the intake manifold?" questioned Yusei, frowning at the screen.

After a moment of thought, Elodie pointed again at the screen and said, "It shouldn't if we tweak the code lines here. If we do that, it should keep stabilized."

Yusei studied the monitor for a moment, his eyes narrowed as he considered his options. Then his face lit up and he exclaimed, "Hey, you're right!"

As Yusei typed away with renewed vigor, Crow stared at the pair as if they had started speaking another language. "I really have no idea what you two just said," he complained.

Elodie turned and beamed at him. "That's okay, Crow, we still love you."

"Gee, thanks," Crow replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling.

"_Aaaaanndd_….. that should do it!" Yusei said, hitting a button on the key board and swiveling around in his chair to face the runner. "Alright, Crow, step on it!"

Crow let the engine rip. The runner instantly powered up and the engine gave a loud, triumphant roar. Jack was sure that had wheels been attached to it, that runner would have blasted a hole right through the garage door.

"Alright!" Elodie cheered. "It worked!"

Yusei laughed and gave her a high-five. Jack had never seen him so excited. Crow got off the test runner and pulled off his helmet, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" he exclaimed. Elodie laughed and threw her arms around his neck, laughing as Crow spun her around. She seemed to be doing much better, since she was actually smiling and laughing, and Jack thought he saw a light in her eyes that hadn't been there in the present. And there was something in the way Crow was looking at her…

"I think we might be onto something, you guys!" Yusei said, grinning ear-to-ear as he got up from his chair.

"Definitely," agreed Elodie as she and Crow released each other. She cocked her head, as if she was listening for something, and then said, "But I think we might want to stop for today. Akiza and the twins are almost here."

"How can was stop?" Yusei asked incredulously. "We're so close!"

"Come on, Yus', it's Christmas!" said Crow. "Elodie's right: no more work today. That engine isn't going anywhere. We can work on it tomorrow."

"Today is a day of celebrating with friends," Elodie reminded the raven-haired mechanic. "No one should have to work on Christmas day!"

Yusei glared quietly at the two of them for a moment, but then he sigh and reached over to turn of the computer. "Alright, alright. I'll stop for today."

"Atta boy," Crow laughed, thumping his friend on the back. "You stretch yourself too far sometimes, ya know? It's high time you got a break!"

"It'll still be here tomorrow, Yusei," Elodie said, patting him kindly on the arm. "I'd better go let the others in."

The two boys quickly cleaned up their work stuff as Elodie jogged to the stairs and climbed up them. She didn't even look at Jack or Astral as she reached out and opened the front door with a big, welcoming smile on her face.

"Hey, you guys!" she greeted. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Elodie!" two young voices cried. Jack thought he was seeing double when two children rushed through the door, but then he realized he was looking at twins. A boy and a girl, they both had mint-green hair, though the boy wore his in a ponytail and the girl's was in pigtails, and identical hazel eyes. They also dressed similarly, the boy bundled up in a blue winter coat while the girl wore pink.

"You sensed us coming, didn't you?" the girl asked Elodie as she and her brother wrapped their arms around the older girl's waist.

"We hadn't even knocked when you opened the door!" the boy added.

"Well, you two know me," Elodie replied with a light laugh. "It's good to see you two!"

Elodie looked up, and Jack followed her gaze to see a third guest enter the garage: a teen girl around Elodie's age with a small frame and red, shoulder-length hair with long bangs rolled up in a hair pin on top of her head and two strands framing her kind face. Her eyes were a warm, amber brown and shone just like Elodie's did.

"How was Christmas with your parent's, Akiza?" Elodie asked the red-haired girl as the latter took off her thick, burgundy coat and hung it up on a nearby coat rack.

"It was really nice," Akiza replied with a cheerful smile, returning Elodie's hug. "It's so great to be back home!"

"Hey, Yusei!" the green-haired boy cried as he rushed down the metal stairs, his sister following close behind. "Hey, Crow! Have you guys been working on the engine?"

"That's right, Leo," Yusei answered as he pulled his jacket back on, "and I think we're finally on to something!"

"That's great!" cried Leo's sister. "So will it be ready for the WRGP?"

"You bet it will be, Luna," Crow replied. "As Yusei said, we're on a roll!"

"Alright, enough talk about the engine!" ordered Elodie. "I have a turkey waiting for us in the oven."

"So that's what smelled so good!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Let's eat!" Leo cheered, rushing out of the garage to the kitchen. Luna laughed and chased after him, the other teens following behind. Elodie, who was at the back of the group, stopped halfway down the stairs, cocking her head again. Suddenly, she whipped around and stared straight at Jack.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

Jack had half-expected this to happen, but he was still startled by how keen her senses were. Jack stared back into her piercing hazel eyes as they flickered uncertainly around the room, trying to spot the intruder.

"I know you're there," she called, taking a step up the stairs toward Jack. "I recognize you from last Christmas. Why don't you show yourself? Who are you?"

Jack just stared, uncertain of what to do. Then he spoke without thinking, knowing full well she couldn't hear him.

"Jack. My name is Jack."

Elodie flinched slightly, her eyes darting back to where Jack stood, her eyebrows furrowed as she titled her head again, listening hard. "Jack?" she murmured softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Elodie?" Crow called. Elodie turned and Jack looked up to see him reenter the garage. "Aren't you coming? What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her expression.

Elodie turned again and stared at Jack, her eyes searching. "I'm… not sure…. I thought I sensed something…"

"Your mark isn't acting up, is it?" Crow asked, his tone full of concern as he quickly climbed the steps to stand next to her. Elodie instinctively closed her hand around her right forearm, and Jack barely got a glimpse of an odd, strangely familiar red mark before it was covered.

"No, it's not that," Elodie replied. "It's just… I don't know, maybe I'm just tired or losing my mind, but I swear I felt someone in here… and the name Jack just suddenly came to my mind…."

Crow tensed at the sound of the name, his eyes hardening to ice. "Jack?"

Elodie turned to look at him, apparently alarmed by the change in his tone. "Yeah. Do you know someone named Jack?"

Jack felt something a lot like despair as Crow bit his lip, trying to decide how to respond. The orange-haired teen forced a smile as he replied, "We don't need to worry about that now. Besides, I don't see anyone here."

"Hm," Elodie pursed her lips and threw another suspicious glare in Jack direction. Finally, she shrugged and returned Crow's smile. "It's probably nothing. Maybe I just need some sleep."

"I think we all do," Crow agreed with a laugh, taking Elodie's hand and leading her back down the stairs. "We've had too many late nights working on the engine."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Crow grabbed Elodie's red jacket from the railing and helped her put it on. Then he put his arm around her and the two of them headed off to the kitchen to join the others.

Jack saw something move in the corner of his eye and turned to see Astral floating beside him, staring after the pair. "Observation number four:" he said, "humans can repress bad or abhorrent memories to the point that they all but forget them."

"What?" Jack demanded. "You mean… me? Where do I fit into all of this?"

Jack hated himself for letting his voice crack. He couldn't understand what was happening. Yusei had seemed so upset back at the hospital, but now he was apparently having the time of his life – as if the death had never happened. How did Yusei, Crow, and Elodie get into the City, anyway? And why did they still hate Jack? Elodie didn't even know he existed! Everything was so confusing; Jack couldn't help but feel very upset.

Astral did not reply. He merely gestured to the door beside them and looked at Jack pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Jack grumbled. "Onward, then."

* * *

><p><em>It's the most wonderful time of the year<br>There'll be much mistletoe-ing and hearts will be glowing  
>When loved ones are near<br>It's the most wonderful time of the year  
>It's the hap-happiest season of all<br>With those holiday greetings and gay, happy meetings  
>When friends come to call<br>It's the hap-happiest season of all_

~ "It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year"

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter kind of cleared up why I used Elodie in this story... if not then y'all will figure it out soon enough :)<p>

_**REVIEWS, PLEASE! **_


	17. Stave Four: Part Four

**Stave Four Part Four: Future Crimes**

Jack stepped through the door and found himself not on Poppo Time Square, but in a more rugged, deserted neighborhood in New Domino City. Muck and grime clogged the gutters, and it was quite apparent that crime and misery thrived in these parts. There were dumpsters overloaded with trash, mice and alley cats crawling all over the place, and litter covering the worn streets and cracked sidewalks. The noisome smell almost made Jack retch. This place was no better than Satellite!

Jack turned as the sound of hurried footsteps reached his eyes and he saw a woman rushing down the street toward him, burdened with a large, apparently heavy cardboard box. He also caught the sound of metal clinking together inside the box as the woman drew closer. The woman seemed to be in her late twenties, her dull brown hair pulled back in a messy bun, a black pleated coat buttoned all the way up to her throat over an equally black dress, but the anxiety in her brown eyes stretched her face to fit someone much older. With a shock, Jack recognized her.

"Hey, she's one of the maids at Goodwin's tower! What's she doing here?"

"Just watch," Astral replied.

The maid pattered past the two of them, hefting the heavy box up in her arms, and turned a corner. Jack did not need the Spirit's silent finger-pointing to know he was supposed to follow her. He just caught sight of her slipping through a doorway a few yards into the alley as he went around the same corner. When Jack reached the doorway, an old, worn oak door shut with a snap in his face with a loud creak of the hinges. Jack reached for the doorknob, but his hand went straight through it, his fingers grasping cold air.

"Right. Can't open doors. I hope this doesn't become a regular thing!"

For once, Astral gave a dry chuckle. Jack ignored him and stepped through the door, his body passing straight through the wood. He was now in what appeared to be an old, poorly tended condo. Most of the furniture had been pushed back against the walls, and every surface was covered with objects that ranged from broken jewels to illegal duel cards, bags and bottles of drugs to instruction manuals for things Jack was sure couldn't be legal. Jack had to step around heaping piles of stuff as he made his way through the entry way to the living room.

The center of the room was dominated by a long, rickety table on which the maid's cardboard box now sat. Standing with her back to Jack was the maid herself, and across the table from her was a rough-looking man dressed in grubby, thuggish clothes, his hair and beard unkempt and most likely full of lice, his arm covered with vulgar tattoos, a vivid Criminal Mark on his pockmarked face.

"I've never seen you 'round here before, miss," the man was saying, a wad of tobacco tucked in his cheek. "What's your name?"

"My name is not important," the maid proclaimed in a surprisingly sharp voice. "I will not be a regular customer. But I hear a lot of things where I work and caught word of your dealings, Jace, and I think I might have some items of interest for you."

She opened the box and started pulling out its contents. As Jack stepped closer to the table, he realized they were engine parts. Yusei would have been able to name each one and their function, but all Jack saw were chunks of welded and twisted metal and bolts. Jace, however, seemed to know exactly what he was looking out; his eyes had bulged nearly out of their sockets at the sight of the machinery. He quickly spit out his tobacco before exclaiming, "Good grief, lady! Where'd you get your hands on this stuff?"

"So it's valuable?"

"Very!" Jace began picking up pieces and examining them. "I could almost swear this all came from a professional duel runner."

The maid gave a surprisingly wicked smirk. "Maybe that's because it is."

Jace froze, his eyes now locked on the woman and full of shock and awe. He lowered the machinery in his hand and stood straight, his face slack in astonishment.

"What did you do?"

The maid gave another sneer and replied, "You know that duelist who died during the tournament a few months back? The Bureau wanted to keep his runner and model more after it, but I snuck in and took it apart. I figured the parts could get me some much-needed cash, and besides, I know for a fact no one will miss it. Everyone hated the previous owner; I haven't the faintest idea why the Bureau wanted to keep his runner in the first place, because no one would buy another! It would have been wasted if it weren't for me!"

Jack gasped. This maid had striped a dead man's duel runner to sell its parts on the black market?

"You stripped a dead man's runner to sell its parts on the black market?" Jace exclaimed, looking upon the maid with renewed respect. "You're not as sweet and innocent as you look, eh?"

"Every person has a right to take care of themselves," the maid replied haughtily. "He most certainly did, not that it helped him much in the end.

Jack felt sick. He watched in horrified shock as the two criminals began to barter the price of the machinery. They may as well have been haggling the clothes straight off the dead man's back; that's how serious it was to disrespect a deceased duelist's runner. Jack viewed the dealers now with a detestation and disgust which would have only been great if they were marketing off the corpse itself!

"I suppose the man had some use after all," Jace chuckled as he took the parts and handed over a wad of cash. "He frightened everyone away from him when he was alive only to profit us when he was dead!"

That was too much for Jack. "Alright, that's enough!" he cried, turning his back on the scene to face Astral. "I understand! My life will end as this man's will, in scorn and disgrace, if I don't change my ways. Can I go home now? I've learned my lesson!"

Astral just gazed down at him like he was an intriguing biology experiment. "Observation number five: humans-"

"Enough with your observations, Spirit!" Jack exclaimed, unable to contain his confusion, rage, and distress any longer. "Look, I get it, okay? Please… at least let me see some tenderness connected with a death, or I shall think that there is no more compassion in the world!"

Astral gave him such a cold glare, Jack was sure he had gone too far. Unexpectedly, however, the Spirit's eyes seemed to soften. "Very well, Jack. Let us visit your secretary again, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>Silver and gold, silver and gold<br>Everyone wishes for silver and gold  
>How do you measure it's worth<br>Just by the pleasure it is here on Earth?_

~ "Silver and Gold" from _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_


	18. Stave Four: Part Five

**Stave Four Part Five: Future Hope**

Astral raised his hand again, and in a blinding flash of blue light, Jack found himself back in the children's hospital. He was standing right outside of little Louis Simmington's room, and the door was ajar. Jack could hear crying from within in the room.

Jack felt as though his heart had been rubbed all over with a cheese grater. He turned to Astral and glared at him through a haze of pain. "This is not what I meant!" he growled through his teeth.

"Just enter, Jack Atlas. Enter, and behold what you will fail to save."

Jack entered the room, feeling sick with dread and guilt. He knew what he was about to witness, but that didn't diminish the pain and horror of it as he was Mina sitting by the bed on a stool, tears pouring down her face as she clutched the cold, pale, lifeless hand of Little Louis. The boy still had the Red Dragon Archfiend plushy tucked under his arm.

"No," Jack groaned, falling back against the wall and burying his face in his hand. He wished he could vanish through the wall, shrink away and disappear, wake up from this miserable nightmare that would, someday, be his reality.

"My sweet nephew," Mina sobbed, pressing the boy's hand to her tear-stained face. "My poor little child…"

Jack forced himself to watch, to feel every second of Mina's misery, as she cried out the worst of her grief. When she finally composed herself, wiping tears away with a handkerchief, she stood, knelt over the bed, and kissed the little face. Reconciled with this, she straightened and left the room, her heels clicking against the tile. Jack followed her, barely aware of his own movements, to the lobby, where Little Louis's parents on the couch, holding each other. Mrs. Simmington's face was splotchy red and her eyes were bloodshot, and Mr. Simmington seemed to be wearing a white mask of pain.

There was a moment of silence during which Mina walked over to a small bar and poured coffee into three Styrofoam cups. As she carried them over to her relatives, she said with forced cheer, "Lazar came to my apartment today."

"Lazar?" said Mina's brother in gruff surprise. "What did he want?"

Mina sat down in a nearby armchair, her cup of coffee held between her hands, and took a deep breath before replying, "He just… wanted to talk. Believe me, Zane, I was just as shocked as you are now; especially considering our not-so-friendly acquaintance. But when I told him about… about Little Louis, he said, 'I am heartily sorry to hear of your loss, Ms. Simmington, and very sorry for your good brother and sister-in-law as well.'" Mina cracked a little smile. "How he knew I had a good brother, I have no idea."

"Everyone knows that," said Mrs. Simmington, leaning her head affectionately against her husband's shoulder. Zane smiled slightly and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Of course, Susie," agreed Mina. "But then Lazar said, 'If I can be of service to you and your family in any way, do not hesitate to call or visit.' And he gave me his card; not his business card, but his personal card! He said he and his wife and son would be more than happy to accept us into his home."

"_Lazar_ said that?" Susie exclaimed.

"_Lazar_ has a _wife _and a_ son_?" Zane murmured, even more shocked than his wife.

Mina chuckled. "Yes and yes, though I'm not sure which was more surprising. I guess Lazar has changed a lot since Goodwin has gone."

"Wow," Susie murmured after a brief, stunned silence. "I guess he does have a good soul, after all."

"You would be sure of it if you saw and spoke to him today," replied Mina in earnest. "Do you know what he might be able to do for us? He could definitely get you both into a better situation, with his status!"

"This is certainly good news," Zane said, some color returning to his cheeks and light to his eyes.

"I think we might have a toast," proclaimed Susie, raising her cup. "To Lazar for his kindness… and to our Little Louis. May we never forget him, or how patient and mild he was, although he was but a little child."

"To Little Louis," the trio declared, touching their cups together.

"I'm happy," announced Mina, tears sparkling in her eyes again as she smiled. "Very happy."

Jack turned away from the heart-breaking scene and found himself, once again, facing Astral. "Spirit," he said in a hollow voice, "something tells me our time for parting is at hand. So tell me, before we part, the identity of the dead man."

* * *

><p><em>My whole life has turned around<em>  
><em>I was lost, but now I'm found<em>  
><em>A baby changes everything<em>  
><em>A baby changes everything<em>

~ "A Baby Changes Everything" by Faith Hill


	19. Stave Four: Part Six

**Stave Four Part Six: Past All Hope**

Astral nodded once. He raised both of his arms and closed his eyes, and the light around them suddenly began to dim until Jack could no longer see the lobby, the Simmingtons, Astral, or even his own hand an inch from his face. Jack gasped from cold as a brisk wind passed over him, tugging at his hair and coat tails. He staggered back and nearly fell, but just as soon as the wind came, the air was still again. The darkness lifted slightly, and Jack found himself standing before a black iron gate. There was a gentle snow falling around him, but it only added to the melancholy milieu of his surroundings. The Ghost of Christmases Yet to Come was nowhere in sight.

Jack was standing there, unsure of what to do, when the gate suddenly opened in its own, the iron swinging slowly outward with several loud, cringe-worthy creaks. Beyond, Jack saw the looming, marble white faces of headstones.

"Not another graveyard," Jack mumbled miserably, but knowing he had no choice, he stepped through the gates, which swung shut behind him with an ominous, final _CLANG_.

Like the one in Satellite, this graveyard was outside a church, though this building was not abandoned; Jack could hear organ music and a stream of voices singing a slow, almost mournful version of _"O Come, O Come, Emmanuel."_

Astral hovered among the graves, watching him with eyes as cold and merciless as the marble stones surrounding him. As Jack approached him, the Spirit pointed to the nearest headstone, and Jack knew that it was the grave of the dead man whose name he was about to learn.

"Before I look at the stone to which you point," Jack called to the Spirit as he approached, "please answer me this: are the things you have shown me the shadows of what will be, or are they shadows of what they may be only?"

Astral said nothing and continued pointing at the stone.

"Men's actions will determine certain consequences, to which, if pursued, they must lead," Jack persisted, "but if the courses are changed, the ends change as well. Say this is so!"

"Behold, Jack Atlas," Astral said in a chilling voice. "Look upon the stone and see what Fate has written there."

Jack realized he was shaking, though not from the cold. His very core was shaken, his heart and mind flooded with dread and growing realization. He already suspected who the dead man was, and Astral's response to his questions only made him more certain of what awaited him on that stone. His breath was hitching in his throat as despair threatened to choke him. Finally, he came to stand before the gravestone. He cast his eyes down to read the words etched into the weathered marble:

**Jack Atlas, Jr.  
>R.I.P.<strong>

Jack had been half-expecting this ever since he saw Yusei in the hospital, but that did not stop the shock and pain that racked through his already destroyed spirit at the sight of the words. Jack gasped and fell to his knees before the stone as wave after wave of horror and despair crashed into him with hurricane force. His frozen heart was about to break his ribs, it was pounding so hard.

"Am _I_ the man who will die in that tornament?" Jack cried. "Is it _my_ Wheel of Fortune that will be torn apart and sold on the black market? Is it my death that no one will mourn?"

Astral's silence said it all. It was Jack whom Romero, Senator Izinski, and their friend had discussed with such frivolity in Poppo Time Square. It was Jack whom Elodie had replaced in Yusei and Crow's group of friends. It was Jack whom would die in the strange dueling tournament where damage was real. It was Jack whom no soul would lament for.

"No, Spirit!" Jack exclaimed. "Spirit, no, _no!_ Hear me, I beg you! I'm not the man I was! I will not be the man I must have been for these things to happen! Why show me this if I am past all hope?"

Astral's eyes softened ever slightly, a crease forming between them as his finger, still pointing fatefully at Jack's grave, began to tremble.

"Good Spirit," Jack pleaded, on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him, "assure me that I will have another chance! Tell me that I may yet change these shadows you have shown me by an altered life!"

Astral's expression still did not change, but Jack could tell he was shaken by his plea. The Spirit could sense the sincerity and desperation in his tone.

"I will honor Christmas in my heart," Jack declared through a choked voice as tears fogged up his vision, "and keep it throughout the year! I will live in the Past, Present, and Future, and their spirits will strive within me, I will not shut out the lessons that they teach! _I will wash away the writing on this stone!_"

There was a sudden, loud _CRACK_ like a whip, and the ground beneath Jack – the ground right above his own grave - broke apart. The champion cried out in fear and despair as he found himself falling through darkness, spinning out of control, his hands grasping and feet kicking at empty space. It was over. His fate was sealed. He was going to die a cold-hearted, lonely man with no friends, with no one to mourn him, with nothing but his worthless fame and pride…

Below him, Jack caught sight of a dim, bluish-white light. He found himself slowing in his descent and turning upright in midair until he was floating before the light. It grew steadily brighter as Jack watched, his heart still wrought with anguish and regret. Suddenly, the pale, spectral figure of Astral appeared in the light, its almond-shaped eyes opening as the slightest smile turned up his thin lips.

"_It will be as you say, Jack Atlas,"_ Astral said in a mystical voice_. "Your changed heart has given you a chance to alter the shadows of your future, but beware: this chance will not be offered again. Use it carefully."_

Before he could register what Astral had said, Jack was falling again. He gasped as he landed with a _SMACK_down on a hard surface, tangled in his bed sheets. With a strangled yell, he pulled the blankets away from his face and found himself staring at one of the legs on his bed.

* * *

><p><em>Oh Come, Oh Come, Emmanuel<br>And ransom captive Israel  
>That mourns in lowly exile here<br>Until the Son of God appear  
>Rejoice, Rejoice, Emmanuel<br>Shall come to thee, oh Israel_

~ "O Come, O Come, Emmanuel"


	20. Stave Five: Part One

**Back at Grandma Jackie's….**

"Hang on!" Charlie cried. "What just happened? How did Jack get home? Does that mean he was gonna get a chance to change everything?"

"Did Little Louis still die?" demanded Amber.

"What about Elodie?" Hannah asked. "I thought she lived with Jack, not just Yusei and Crow!"

"Nobody hates Jack now!" Piper piped up. "I mean, he's got his own memorial and everything!"

"And he died a really, really old man!" remembered Amber. "Not in a tournament!"

"What about Mina and her family?" added Addy.

"Meanie maid!" declared Joseph.

"Calm down, kids," Isabel laughed, nudging her daughters. "Grandma Jackie isn't done yet."

"She's right," Jacqueline affirmed. "There's still more to the story, and it should answer your questions."

"Ok, grandma!" Charlie said eagerly, leaning forward on his knees. "Keep telling the story!"

"Alright, Charles. So, when Jack got back to his room…"

* * *

><p><strong>STAVE FIVE: THE END OF IT<strong>

**Part One: A Thankful Heart**

"What in the deuce…" Jack sat up, the blankets falling off of his chest as he stared around the room. His room! "My room!" he cried, leaping to his feet. "It's back! _I'm_ back! I'm here!"

But how could he be sure? Without thinking it through, Jack ran at the nearest wall and tried to pass through it. He was pleasantly surprised when he rebounded off the solid plaster and tumbled back to the floor.

"I really am here!" he laughed jubilantly. "I'm really in my room! There's the door where Seto Kaiba walked through! There's the spot where Yugi Muto stood! There's the poster where Kaiba's face appeared!"

Jack lay back on the floor and laughed until his sides hurt. "I have no idea what day it is! I don't know how long I've been with the Spirits! Heck, I don't know anything!"

A sudden thought occurred to him, and he sat up bolt straight, his eyes as bright as the light of the Ghost of Christmas Past. "No, I do know one thing: I know I will live in the past, present, and future! I will not forget what they have taught me! I can change everything now!" Jack raised his face to the ceiling, lifted his hands, and cried, "You hear that, Kaiba? I got the message! Thank you, Kaiba, thank you!"

There was a sudden knock on his door. Jack leaped to his feet and rushed to answer it, throwing open the door to reveal one of the maids. She looked up at Jack with surprise and nervous confusion, and Jack instantly recognized the dull brown hair and equally brown eyes. Glancing down, he saw on her name tag that her name was Rosalie.

"Uhm, good morning, Mr. Atlas," the maid said hesitantly. "I'm very sorry to disturb you, I just thought I heard-"

"Good morning, Rosalie!" Jack exclaimed before she could finish, grinning from ear to ear and shaking her hand vigorously. "Merry Christmas!"

Rosalie looked as though she had just seen Jack do a perfect pirouette. Her hand fell numbly out of his when he finally released it and she blinked several times before stammering, "M-merry Christmas, sir…"

Jack laughed elatedly. "Merry Christmas, indeed… oh, wait, am I too late? What's today?"

"Today?" Rosalie repeated. "Why… it's Christmas Day, of course."

"It is Christmas day!" Jack muttered under his breath. The Spirits did it all in one night? Well, of course they can, they're Spirits, they can do whatever they want…" Jack looked up to see Rosalie walking hurriedly away from him. "Hey- hang on, Rosalie!"

Rosalie froze like a criminal caught in the act as Jack quickly grabbed his jacket and boots and ran after her. She turned slowly, looking slightly frightened, as Jack stopped in front of her and asked, "You don't happen to know where Mina is, do you?"

"I believe she is at home, sir. Director Goodwin gave most of the staff the day off."

"Did he now? That's brilliant! Good man, good man… wait," Jack said, frowning down at her, "then what are you still doing here?"

Rosalie looked positively gobsmacked. "But, sir, I thought you had demanded that the cleaning crew stay!"

"Did I? Well, I've changed my mind. Tell the rest of the maids and janitors and them they can go home and be with their families as I will be out in the city most of the day. There's so much to do! But seriously, you and the rest of the crew go home, and while you're out, I'll speak to Mr. Goodwin about giving you a raise. Yes, I think that would be proper!"

"Mr. Atlas-!"

"Don't mention it, Rosalie," Jack cut her off, grinning. "Think of it as a Christmas present from Jack Atlas!"

Before Rosalie could say anything more, Jack went around her and raced off down the hall, past the conference room where he and Jaden Yuki had played foosball, through the sitting room where Goodwin, Mina, Lazar, and he had had tea, and down another corridor to the elevator. He jabbed the down button and bounced up and down on his toes, waiting with excited impatience for the doors to open. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so… giddy. He was as light as a feather, as happy as an angle, as merry as a school boy! When the elevator doors finally opened, he leaped inside the hit the button for the ground floor. In the few minutes of the ride down, he got himself composed enough so people wouldn't think he had totally lost his senses when he stepped outside. When Jack did step out of the elevator, he was still grinning from ear-to-ear, and he wished everyone he passed a very Merry Christmas as he exited the building.

Jack breathed in a clean, fresh air and sighed, gazing up at the sky. The sky was a crystal-clear blue and the sun was glistening across the snowy ground, but he could see fluffy snow clouds brewing on the horizon. It was, without a doubt, going to be a white Christmas. It was truly going to be a wonderful day!

As Jack made his way across the street and through the parking lot, he pulled out his Blackberry and dialed the number he had saved from the internet on the way down the elevator. He waited anxiously as the phone rang on the other end of the line. When the call was finally answered, he was greeted by a female voice.

"_Hello, New Domino Children's Hospital, this is Diana."_

"Yes, hello!" Jack exclaimed. "May I speak to either Dr. Hastings or Dr. Coleman, please?"

"_Yes, I believe Dr. Hastings arrived just a few moments ago. One moment, please."_

"Thank you," Jack replied. The champion found himself feeling strangely nervous at the prospect of facing the doctor he had so rudely insulted again; how would he be received? Would Dr. Hastings even want to listen to what he had to say?

Fortunately, Jack didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts, for the line picked up again a few moments later. _"Hello, this is Dr. Hastings. How may I help you?"_

"Dr. Hastings? This is Jack Atlas."

A brief silence. _"Jack Atlas?"_ Hastings repeated in a barely controlled voice. _"What do you- I mean, how may I help you, sir?"_

Jack took a deep breath. "Well, first of all, Dr. Hasting, I want to apologize to you and Dr. Coleman for my attitude yesterday in the museum. I was caught in a foul mood, but that is no excuse for the rude, insulting things I said to the both of you. I do hope you might find it in your heart to forgive me and allow me to make amends."

A much longer silence. Jack waited with trepidation until the doctor finally spoke again, _"I… well, that is most… gracious of you, Mr. Atlas. I suppose I will forgive you."_

Jack sighed with relief. "Thank you, Dr. Hastings!"

"_So, what did you mean when you said you would make amends, Mr. Atlas?"_

"Well, you see, I took the whole night to reconsider that favor you had asked of me, and I've had a change of heart. If you allow me, I would love to visit the children staying in your hospital."

Once again, there was more stunned silence. At last, Dr. Hastings said, _"Mr. Atlas, that's… that's wonderful news! Of course we would be happy to have you! What time would be best for you?"_

"Well, let me see… I believe it's about twenty minutes' drive from here to the hospital… would you need more time than that?"

"_No, sir, that would be perfect!"_

"Excellent! Thank you, Dr. Hastings. And a Merry Christmas to you!"

"_Merry Christmas to you as well, Mr. Atlas!"_

Jack hung up the phone, positively beaming. His smile got impossibly brighter as he approached his runner, still in its usual parking space, still all in one piece. "She's still here," he muttered gleefully, patting the top of the Wheel of Fortune. "Not in a cardboard box on the black market!"

Still chuckling, Jack mounted his runner and started it. As he zoomed out of the parking lot and merged in with the morning traffic, he couldn't help but feel that this would be a Christmas to remember.

* * *

><p><em>With a thankful heart<br>With an endless joy  
>With a growing family<br>Every girl and boy  
>Will be nephew and niece to me<br>(Nephew and niece to me)  
>Will bring love, hope and peace to me<br>(Love, hope and peace to me)_

_Life is like a journey  
>Who knows when it ends?<br>Yes and if you need to know  
>The measure of a man<br>You simply count his friends_

_Yes and every night will end  
>And every day will start<br>With a grateful prayer  
>And a thankful heart<em>

~ "A Thankful Heart" from _A Muppet Christmas Carol_

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to get this up, everyone! After Christmas stuff is crazy. I've been spending most of my time playing with my new laptop, from which I am now posting this chapter! Having a laptop will also mean faster updates, I should think, so expect a lot more from me this coming week and year =D<p>

Merry Christmas, everyone! I know it's kinda late, but never late than never :)

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	21. Stave Five: Part Two

**Stave Five Part Two: An Unexpected Visitor**

Little Louis Simmington was just finishing his breakfast when his nurse came into the room and told him the news: a surprise visitor was coming. The boy tried everything he knew to get her to tell him who it was, but the nurse insisted it was a surprise. Louis was practically bouncing in his wheel chair with excitement as the nurse wheeled him into the playroom with the other children who were well enough to get out of bed.

"Hey, Louis!" called his best friend, Timmy, as Louis entered the playroom.

"Hey, Timmy!" replied Louis with a bright smile. "Merry Christmas!"

"You too!" beamed Timmy as he struggled against the cast on his leg to approach Louis, leaning heavily on his crutches. "Do you have any idea who's coming to visit us?"

"No clue! The grown-ups are really excited, but they won't tell me anything."

"Do you think Jill or Ashley might know?" asked Timmy. Just then, two little girls, one with no hair due to cancer, the other with half her face pink and wrinkled from a still-healing burn wound, ran up to them."

"Hey, Timmy! Hey, Louis!" cried Jill, hugging the two boys. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Jill!" the boys replied.

"So do you guys know who the visitor is?" Ashley struggled to ask; speaking was a little hard for her, since part of her mouth was twisted in her scar.

"We were just wondering if you knew!" answered Timmy.

"I think we're gonna find out!" exclaimed Jill, pointing toward the doors. "I think he's here!"

All the children turned to the opaque glass doors at her cry, and they were instantly silent as they saw shadows moved on the other side. Two of the shadows were easily recognizable as doctors, but the third one was much harder. It was much, much larger than the two doctors, and all Little Louis could make out was a wide tail coat and spiky hair. The boy though he recognized the shadow, but he wouldn't dare let his hopes get up that high. No way could he be that lucky…

The doors opened, and Drs. Coleman and Hastings entered the playroom, both grinning from ear-to-ear. "Hey, kids!" greeted Dr. Coleman. "I'm sure all of you are aware that a guest has come to visit you for Christmas this year, and let me tell you, you are all in for a real treat! Dr. Hastings and I are very honored to introduce to you…"

Just then, the doors were thrown open and the mystery guest strode in. He wore a long, silvery-white coat with a long tail and spikes on the shoulders, white motorcycle pants, and motorcycle boots, and he had a square jaw and spiky yellow hair with two long, thin braids on the sides. His eyes were a shocking, vibrant shade of violet, and they twinkled as he smiled.

"Hello, kids. My name is Jack Atlas."

There was a collected gasp followed by eccentric screams and cheers as the children who were most able got up and swarmed around the champion, reaching up with eager hands to touch him, to hug him, to shake his hand, to hold onto some part of their hero. Jack accepted them al joyously, laughing with them as he patted their heads, gave them high-fives, and wrapped his large hands around their little fingers. Jack Atlas was like a giant to the children, not only because of his size, but because of his fame and skill in dueling. Little Louis was frozen to his wheelchair, stunned and excited to an overwhelming capacity. The poor boy had no idea whether to laugh or scream or cry from joy, whether he should wheel as fast as he could toward the champion or toward the door. The Master of Faster, the ruler of the duel, Louis's number one greatest idol, JACK ATLAS, was here in New Domino Children's Hospital to visit them! The poor boy could hardly believe this was really happening!

Louis watched, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, as Jack made his way around the room, meeting and learning the names of every child there. When Louis was the only child left, Jack turned his eyes onto him. Louis though he saw an especially wide, bright grin appear on the champion's face as those violet eyes meet his own green ones, but Louis figured he was probably kidding himself. Jack strode across the room to kneel before the little boy, gently taking his small hands into his own.

"Hello, Little Louis," Jack greeted warmly. "Merry Christmas."

"Y-you know m-my name?" Louis whispered in amazement.

Jack's grin, if possible, got even wider. "I know you aunt; Mina is my personal secretary. I must say that I am very honored and pleased to finally meet you."

Louis could hardly speak. _Jack Atlas_ was happy to meet _him_? "T-t-the p-pleasure is all mine, Mr. Atlas!"

Jack laughed heartily. "You can call me Jack, Little Louis."

"Mr. Atlas has offered us a very generous Christmas gift, kids," said Dr. Hastings, and even the children could detect the note of incredulity in the doctor's tone. "One yen of every ticket sold at his next match will be donated to our hospital!"

Little Louis was still too young to understand the insane amount of money that truly was, but by his few math skills and the amazed looks of the adults and older children in the room, he knew it had to be a lot. Jack stood as the children clapped and cheered, a proud, wondrous smile on his face. Louis didn't think he had ever seen the champion look so happy on TV.

Jack spent the rest of the morning in the play room with the kids. He left at lunch time to visit the children who were too sick to leave their rooms, but then he came back, as bright and cheerful as he was when he first arrived. During those hours he stayed in the hospital, Jack chatted and played with the children, helping them build towers out of Legos and blocks, coloring pictures, watching Christmas specials, reading stories and playing dolls. He showed the kids his deck and even played friendly ground duels with the older children who had decks, often letting his opponents win. He gave every child his absolute attention, making certain that no one felt left out, but Louis rather thought the champion was paying special attention to him. Then again, he could still be kidding himself. Either way, Little Louis was sure that this Christmas was the best he had ever had!

All too soon, however, Jack decided that he needed to go. Many of the children groaned, but they didn't complain; they all understood that a champion such as he must have a lot to do. Little Louis hung his head and stared at his hands, trying not to cry. He didn't want the champion to leave. Jack's visit had brought him more happiness and cheer than he had felt in a long time. Why did all the greatest things in life have to be over so soon?

Suddenly, a large shadow passed over Little Louis. The boy looked up to see Jack kneeling in front of him again, a sad smile on his face.

"Don't be sad, Little Louis," Jack said softly, tipping the boy's chin up. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon. When you're well enough, you can even come and visit me with your aunt! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Louis gave him a water smile. "Yeah. But… but what if I don't get better for a long time?"

"You will get better," Jack promised him. Louis was surprised but the sudden fierceness in the champion's voice as his green eyes locked on violet ones again. He could see the loyalty and determination in the champion's eyes, though he did not quite understand what they were. Jack patted the boy's head and added, "I will personally make sure of that."

Little Louis nodded, his lip quivering as tears slid down his cheeks. He had never shown it, but the little boy knew that his condition was getting worse. The doctors' smiles and the assurances of his family weren't fooling him. In fact, it was only his faith in the doctors and his love for his family that kept him believing he would ever leave this hospital, although even that hope was starting to dim. But now, he also had Jack's promise to hold to, and he believed with all the trust of an innocent child that Jack would keep his promise. Louis leaned forward and threw his arms around the champion's neck, and Jack was dismayed at how week the little boy's grasp was; he seemed so fragile, the champion was afraid he would snap the boy in half if he hugged him back. He did anyway, gently folding the boy into his arms, patting his blue hair comfortingly. That embrace was by far Louis's favorite Christmas present.

Before Jack left, the children gathered around him in a group and one of the doctor's snapped a photo. Jack was sitting in the front of the group, surrounded by all of the children, with Little Louis sitting on his knee and beaming with a smile as bright as an angel's. Jack wrote a Christmas message on the photo and signed it as soon as the doctors printed it off, and the children cheered as the photo was framed and hung on the wall in the play room.

As Jack headed out the door, he turned, raised a hand, and said, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Merry Christmas, children!"

"Merry Christmas, Jack!" the children cheered.

"God bless us!" chimed Little Louis. "Everyone!"

* * *

><p><em>Life is full of sweet surprises<br>Every day's a gift  
>The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit<br>Fills me up with laughter, fills me up with song  
>I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong…<em>

_Bless us all with playful years  
>With noisy games and joyful tears<br>We reach for you and we stand tall  
>And in our prayers and dreams<br>We ask you bless us all_

~ "Bless Us All" from _A Muppet Christmas Carol_


	22. Stave Five: Part Three

**Stave Five Part Three: An Unexpected Gift**

Crow Hogan raced down the winding country road on the Blackbird, his heart bursting with excitement. He loved this time of year, and this year, he was determined to make Christmas special for the kids. He could already see the joy on the faces of his nest when he came out with the Santa getup and gave them the cards he had "borrowed" for them. Not only that, but he could already smell the delicious, home-cooked feast Martha was conjuring up for every. It truly was going to be an amazing Christmas; even without…

"No," Crow growled at himself, instantly cutting off the thought before it could finish. "Don't you_ dare_ think about Jack."

Too late.

"Darn it," Crow snarled, clenching his fists around the handles of his runner so it gunned at a fast speed through the bare, icicle-covered trees. He was not going to let that two-faced son-of-a-vulture ruin his Christmas. No way, no how!

Crow rounded the last corner that would take him to Martha's place – and cried out as a man stepped out of the shadows of the trees into the middle of the road, blocking his path. The Blackwing-duelist jerked his runner to the side and skidded to a halt, spraying snow and slush everywhere as he just managed to avoid hitting the man.

"Are you outta your mind?" Crow yelled angrily at the stranger. "That could've been a really nasty accident! What gives?"

The man stepped toward him, and Crow appraised him suspiciously. He was dressed in a long black coat with the collar popped up to cover his face, black leather gloves, a red scarf, and a black fedora covering his head and eyes. He was rather large in stature, with broad shoulders and large hands, and one of which carried a large brown bag with a white envelope tied to it.

"I hope you can forgive me, Mr. Hogan," the man said. His voice was a deep baritone, but Crow thought there was a slight accent to it that sounded familiar. "I need a quick word with you before you reached your destination."

"How d'you know my name?" Crow demanded. "Who are you?"

The man did not answer. He lifted the bag up in front of him and said, "This is a gift to you and your family. The letter in the envelope will explain." The man set the back down carefully on the ground and continued, "I hope you and your friends and enjoy it. Merry Christmas, Mr. Hogan."

"Hay, wait a minute!" Crow called as the man turned and headed back into the trees. "What's the gift? Who are you? Come back!"

The man had already melted into the shadows. Crow jumped off his runner and ran after him, but he was gone. The trail of footprints in the snow even disappeared. Crow stood in the forest, staring around him, wondering if he had walked into a trap, but nothing happened. Nothing moved. After a moment, Crow turned and walked back to the road, his gray eyes narrowed as he stared at the man's gift. Could this still be a trick? A trap? Crow couldn't think of anyone in Satellite who wasn't going to be at Martha's who would send them a gift. What kind of a joke was this?

Crow walked over to the bag slowly, ready to leap away at any moment. Despite the chilly winter air, he felt sweat beading his forehead. He stretched out his leg, every muscle in his body tense, and nudged it with his foot. When the bag didn't explode, Crow got closer and knelt down, still unconvinced that the "gift" wasn't somehow a trap. The thing was about the size of a wheel on his duel runner, except the bag was more lumpy and bulky. Still proceeding with caution, Crow untied the string at the neck of the bag and peered inside.

"What the-" he gasped. Inside the bag was a full-sized, plucked, frozen Christmas turkey, all ready to be stuffed and cooked. The bird was big enough to feed Martha and the kids for weeks. Crow reckoned if he wasn't so shocked, his mouth would be watering at the sight of the meat.

"How in the name of Pegasus…" Crow murmured, staring in amazement at the generous gift. "Who the heck would send us something like _this?_"

Then Crow remembered the envelope still attached to the rope. He immediately pulled it off and read the back of it, hoping for a return address or a name. All it said was, "To Martha, Yusei, Crow and Friends," but Crow's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the familiar handwriting. Ripping the envelope open, the orange-haired teen discovered a Christmas card, on the front of which was a picture of some famous duel monsters dressed in Christmas outfits standing around a Christmas tree. Crow opened the card, ignoring the seasonal message, and read the handwritten note inside:

_I know I have caused you all more pain and anger than you can forgive, but please accept this gift as a step towards making amends. I am deeply sorry for the hurt I have caused and hope you all have a very Merry Christmas._

From his hiding place up in a large oak tree, Jack smiled grimly. He highly doubted that the turkey would change much - the damage he had caused here was irreversible - But he hoped it would at least be a step in the right direction. The champion had considered visiting his family and friends in person, but with the memory of Crow's and Yusei's reactions to just hearing his name still fresh in his mind, he decided against it. Until he was sure Crow and the others could forgive him, this would have to suffice.

Without even waiting for Crow's reaction to the unsigned message, Jack quietly climbed down the tree and slipped away into the forest. His mission in Satellite was not yet complete; there was still much to do before the day was out.

* * *

><p><em>And you ask me what I want this year<br>And I try to make this kind and clear:  
>Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days<br>'Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
>And designer love and empty things<br>__Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_So I'll take these words and sing out loud  
>'Cause everyone is forgiven now<br>'Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

~ "Better Days" by The Goo-Goo Dolls

* * *

><p>I know this song isn't technically a Christmas song, but the words can be taken as such and it really fit, so I decided to use it.<p>

I think I might be able to get the rest of this story up tonight! Happy New Year :)

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	23. Stave Five: Part Four

**Stave Five Part Four: An Unexpected Rescue**

_Where are you, Christmas?  
>Do you remember the one you used to know?<br>I'm not the same one  
>See what the time's done<br>Is that why you have let me go?_

Elodie Kumari hurried out of the only sad excuse of a grocery store in Satellite, her arms laden with a basket of food, and rushed down Market Street, her eyes darting left and right as she moved through the crowd. She hated being around all these people; it messed with her psychic vision and all the emotions and auras confused her. Plus, it was harder to sense trouble. It was about a ten-minute walk from the market back to her apartment, and she was anxious to be on her way, not wanting to keep her kids waiting. Christmas was the only time of the year Elodie actually enjoyed, and she wanted to make it special for the kids. The opening of the presents that morning had gone even better than Elodie had expected, and she hoped a nice Christmas dinner would end things on a good note.

Suddenly, an all-too familiar voice shouted her name. Elodie stopped and closed her eyes for a moment, sighing in irritation. Did she really have to deal with this now? On Christmas day? Could she never get a break?

"I don't have time for your crap today, Damian," she snapped coldly as she turned around and glared at the man who had called her. "Get out of here."

Damian leered at her threateningly and said, "My, my, you might want to watch that temper of yours. It could get you into trouble one of these days. I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Whatever," Elodie replied with a snort. She turned to walk away, but she had barely taken a step forward when, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Damian's hand snatch toward her, making a grab for her arm. She jerked away viciously, and something fell out of her basket. Before she could make any other move to defend herself, another figure shoved his way in between her and Damian, one arm raised protectively in front of Elodie, the other pushing Damian back with such force that he was knocked to the ground.

"Hey!" Damian shouted angrily. "What gives?"

"The lady told you to back off," the figure growled in a furious, heavily accented voice. All Elodie could see of her rescuer was a black fedora and coat. He must have been at least a foot taller than her, with broad shoulders and muscular arms. Elodie had never seen the man before, but she though she recognized his voice from somewhere. Unfortunately, her brain refused to make the connection, as it had gone numb with shock. A stranger was trying to protect her. What the deck…

"How is this any of your business?" Damian growled at the man as he got to his feet, his fists clenched at his sides.

"I will not stand idle and watch as a thug like you attacks a young woman," the stranger declared, shoving Damian in the chest again. "Now shove off!"

Elodie watched as the stranger defended her, far too shocked to protest. No one had stood up for her in a very, very long time. Why would this man do such a thing? Who was he?

Damian glared up at the stranger for a long moment, trying to stare him down, but the latter was far more intimidating. Finally, Damian turned on his heel and stormed off, cursing under his breath as he shoved his way through the concerned bystanders. When Damian had vanished from sight, the stranger knelt down and picked up the potato that had fallen out of Elodie's basket. He turned and held it out to the astonished girl. She could only see a shadow of the man's face as he spoke to her.

"There you are, miss. I hope that rude interlude there does not spoil your Christmas. Have a wonderful day."

The man gently pressed the potato into Elodie's numb hand before tipping his fedora and walked off. The crowd parted almost respectfully for him, gazing after him in amazement. Elodie remained frozen in her spot, staring after the man, her eyes wide and mouth agape, the wheels in her brain turning furiously as the crowd around her slowly continued about their business as if nothing had happened. Who in the name of Ra was that man? Why had he protected her?

Elodie realized that she had to know. Shoving the potato back into her basket, she turned and rushed down the street after the man, latching onto his aura like a homing beacon, using her powers as a tracking device. She was determined to not let him get away until she had some answers.

* * *

><p><em>If there is love in your heart and your mind<br>You will feel like Christmas all the time…_

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Jack tensed as Elodie's shout startled him. He had not expected her to follow him. Not wanting his identity to be revealed, Jack continued as if he had not heard her, quickening his pace slightly. Elodie called out to him again, this time more insistently, but Jack continued to ignore her. All of a sudden, something small and sharp smacked against the back of his head, nearly knocking off her hat, and he staggered forward with a gasp of surprise and pain.

"What in the-" Jack whirled around to see Elodie glaring at him from the other end of the street, bouncing a pebble up and down in her palm, her grocery basket at her feet. "What d'you do that for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Elodie replied sarcastically, striding fearlessly up to him and throwing down her pebble. "Why were _you_ avoiding me?"

"I was not avoiding you!"

"You were too! I called at you twice! Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you?"

"Don't _you_ know it's rude to throw things at people?"

"I will ask the questions, thanks," Elodie snapped, folding her arms across her chest, "and here's my first one: who are you?"

Jack bit back the truculent retort that flew to his lips and swallowed his pride. He would not get into an argument with this girl; not on Christmas Day. Besides, if what the Ghost of Christmas Present had said about Elodie being in his future, then he had a feeling that soon, there would be plenty of time to banter.

"I'm just a fellow looking for some Christmas spirit, miss," he replied politely, this time trying to better disguise his distinguishable accent. He swept his arm forward in an elegant bow and added, "And who might you be, miss?"

Elodie stared for a moment as he straightened up, surprised by the sudden change in attitude. She recovered herself quickly and shot back, "I'm just a girl looking for some answers. Why did you stand up for me back there? I could have handled Damian by myself, you know."

"I have no doubt that you could have" replied Jack with a knowing smile, "but it's nice that you didn't have to, isn't it?"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"And I believe your friend Damian asked me the same question earlier. My answer has not changed. Just think of it as a Christmas present from a stranger."

Elodie could not think of another retort. She watched warily as Jack approached her and rested a hand on her shoulder and shook her own hand with his other. She could just barely see a glowing light in the man's shadowed eyes as he said, "And like with every great Christmas present, here's a Christmas message to go with it: there is still good in this world, even though it is hard to see sometimes. Don't give up hope. And have a very Merry Christmas."

Jack turned and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets and whistling a Christmas carol. Elodie could do nothing but stare after him in amazement. It wasn't until after he was long gone that she realized he had left something in her hand. She opened her fist and, with a low, gasp, saw 10,000 yen in paper money resting in her palm.

At first, Elodie felt angry, like the guy had pegged her for a charity case. But after remembering the man's kind words and feeling the true Christmas spirit in his heart, she decided to get over herself and feel grateful; it was Christmas, after all, and as she went back to her basket and continued her way back home, she thought this just might be her most memorable Christmas yet.

* * *

><p><em>I feel you, Christmas<br>I know I've found you  
>You'll never fade away<br>The joy of Christmas stays here inside us  
>Fills each and every heart with love<em>

_Where are you Christmas?  
>Fill your heart with love<em>

~ "Where Are You, Christmas?" by Faith Hill

* * *

><p>I included more of the song in this one because Elodie's character is all about music. It's what makes her up. Plus, I think this song, "Where Are You, Christmas?" pretty well describes how Elodie feels about the holiday, and it kinda goes with the chapter.<p>

So... if anyone happens to be from Japan and know the value of yen, can ya leave me a review and tell me if you think 10,000 yen is too much? And can yen be in paper? I tried to look it up on the internet, and I think it's worth like a couple hundred dollars of American money, but I'm not entirely sure. If any of you readers know for sure, I would love to know! :)

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	24. Stave Five: Part Five

**Stave Five Part Five: Unexpected Reconciliation**

So far, Jack had had a pretty amazing day: visiting the children at the hospital, dropping off the turkey for his friends, helping Elodie… but that was over. Now, it was with numb legs and a heavy heart that Jack continued his way through Satellite, back to the cemetery the Ghost of Christmas Past had shown him, a small bouquet of poinsettias clutched in his hand. He hadn't visited Jessica's grave since the day she was buried. Yugi had been right: he could not hide from the past any longer. Jack knew he would have to face her again if he was to move on and heal from her loss. He couldn't keep hiding the pain.

Jack opened the small, creaky gate and made his way through the graves until he was standing before Jessica Davidson's. He gently wiped the snow and dirt away from the headstone as he knelt down before it and removed his hat. He could feel her medallion against of chest, a piece of cold metal pressed directly over his heart.

"Merry Christmas, Jessica," Jack murmured. He had been saying that phrase all day, and he still wasn't tired of saying it, but now, he said it in a low, shaky voice that threatened to break. "It's been a while since the last time I was here… I'm really sorry about that. I guess I just didn't want to face the fact that… you were gone. And it was at least partially, if not entirely, my fault. If I had been a better friend to you… if I had cared about you more than myself… maybe I could have saved you. You were withering away and suffering right before my eyes, but my selfish, prideful, fat head got in the way and I couldn't… wouldn't see the truth."

Jack's voice had started to crack. He swallowed hard, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, as he leaned forward and laid the Christmas flowers on top of the grave. "I've recently had a great change of heart, Jess. I realized how much of a jerk I was to you and my friends, and I'm trying to make amends. I know it's too late to ask for your forgiveness…" Jack choked back a sob, tears pouring down his face. He couldn't break down crying yet. He had to get this out. "But I hope that, wherever you are now, you are happy. And if you can hear me, then I am truly, deeply, irrevocably sorry. We may have been just childhood sweethearts, but Jess… you were the first woman I ever loved, and I still believe we could have been much more than that if I… if I hadn't been so arrogant. I miss you terribly, Jess. I would do anything if I could change the past and fix what happened between us. I'm so, so sorry…"

Jack couldn't hold it back any longer. He hunched over and released all of the grief and guilt and sorrow he had locked away inside of him for so many years. It poured out of him in hurricane-force waves that racked his whole body, causing him to tremble from the pain as he quietly sobbed, his tears falling from his face and freezing to the stone. Not since the day Jessica died had he felt so worthless and broken as he succumbed to his lamentation, knowing every ounce of this anguish was well-deserved.

At long last, Jack emerged, gulping and gasping for breath as he quelled his sobs, rubbing his face with one of his gloved hands to wipe away the tears. As he stared down at Jessica's name etched in the stone, he felt a sudden peace wash over him. He realized it was snowing. For a brief moment, he thought he could hear Jessica's laughter echoing softly in the breeze as snowflakes kissed his face. When he looked up, he swore he saw her face hovering in the air, smiling brightly at him, her hair billowing sweet voice whispering his name before diminishing into silence.

Tears were pricking the backs of Jack's eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy. The message had been clear. "Merry Christmas, Jessica. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Jack's gravely visit was not done yet. After he left the graveyard, he made his was through the snow-filled streets until he found Obelisk Avenue. He walked through what he now knew as his neighborhood with his heart as heavy as it had been visiting Jessica's grave, recalling how the street had looked when Yugi had shown it to him. The fences and mailboxes were now crumpled, rotting hunks of wood and metal, nothing grew except for some dead weeds poking through the snow, and all of the houses were either half-destroyed or all-destroyed. Jack counted the houses until he reached what was once his home: number 1328.<p>

His childhood home was one of those that was only half-destroyed. It looked as though a fire had brought most of it to the ground, leaving nothing but a moldy, rotten skeleton. The stone walls around the first level remained standing, but the stone was worn and blackened from ash. He wondered if he would find the remains of his parents and sister in that building, but he immediately chased the thought away; that was the last thing he wanted to find out. How in the name of Ra had he survived?

"Merry Christmas, Mum," Jack murmured. "Merry Christmas, Pop. You too, little sis. I know I've done some things you're probably not proud of… but I'll do my best to change. I'll make you proud again. I promise."

The house was as silent as a grave. Jack closed his eyes and tried to conjure up the faces of his parents from his memory, but they were vague and blurry. He remembered his sister the most; he could still see that round, innocent face as clear as if he had seen her minutes ago, rather than years.

When Jack opened his eyes again, he gasped. Walking down the ruined porch steps from the house was the ghost of Seto Kaiba. The Spirit looked just as ghostly and dead as he had the night before, but there was something that made him hardly recognizable as he strode toward the shocked champion: Kaiba was _smiling_.

And Jack soon found out why. As the ghost came closer, the padlocks and chains that hung from Kaiba's translucent frame slid off his body like uncoiling snakes, the metal clanking in protest, and faded into nothing. Color returned to Kaiba's closed and features, and by the time he came to a halt before Jack, the only thing that told the champion he was still seeing a ghost was the slight blur he say around Kaiba's outline.

"Kaiba?" Jack whispered. "What… how… are you free?"

Kaiba beamed. "I am, Jack. Because of you, I am free."

"But… how is that possible? Did you know this would happen?"

"No, I must admit that I did not," Kaiba admitted with a laugh. "I guess helping you help yourself and others helped me as well. I've paid my debt through you, and now, I am no longer tormented. I can finally leave this Earth in peace."

Jack smiled at the Spirit. "Thank you, Kaiba. Your warning about the Spirits helped me see the truth. You, along with Yugi, Jaden, and Astral, saved me from myself."

But Kaiba shook his head and replied, "No, Jacky, you saved you from yourself. That was not my doing. And it is I who should be thanking you."

Kaiba stepped forward, and Jack realized he was holding something in his hand. It was a picture frame that must have miraculously survived the wreckage of the house, and inside of it was a picture of his parents, his sister, and himself, along with a man who must have been an uncle. The family was all sitting on a park bench, Trinity holding the baby, Jack Sr. with his arm around his wife, the uncle standing behind them both with Jack in his arms.

"Here is a token of my gratitude, Jack," Kaiba said softly as Jack took the picture wordlessly. "I managed to salvage this from your house. Think of it as a reminder of what happened this Christmas, so you may never go back to your old ways."

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He tore his eyes away from the picture to gaze at the Spirit. "Thank you, Seto. Before you go… may I ask one favor of you?"

"I don't know what a ghost might be able to do," Kaiba chuckled, "but if it is in my power, you have my word I will do it, Jack."

Jack nodded again and cleared his throat before continuing: "When you get to… wherever people go when they die… if you see my parents there… and my sister… and Jessica… if they're all there, can you tell them how sorry I am for disappointing them? Can you tell them that I'll try harder to make them proud?"

Kaiba smiled at him. "I don't have to, Jack. They already know."

And with that, Kaiba's image blurred and faded in the whirling snow, the tortured spirit finally free from eternal damnation and gone to a happy place.

* * *

><p><em>Deep in the night, quiet and still<br>While all the world's asleep  
>Dreaming of what they will<em>

_Out from the warmth, out in the cold  
>Snowflakes are falling, covering the Earth<br>Telling the world Winter has come._

_Making the Earth turn to new, new from old  
>Tapping the window, brushing the ground<br>Soft as a dream, sweet dream  
>Dreams pure as white, white as the snow<em>

~ "The Winter's Night" by Micholas Myers

* * *

><p>This was kind of a sad chapter to write, but it turned out pretty happy in the end! I kinda deviated from the true story, freeing Kaiba from his self-imprisonment, but I never thought it was fair that Jacob Marley had to continue suffering after he helped Scrooge, and I also didn't want that fate for Kaiba since he's one of my fav characters from the original, so I decided to bring him back.<p>

If you don't recognize the song, that's because it's one we did in choir. It's not exactly a Christmas song, but I absolutely love the words and I think it fits the mood of this chapter better than any merry Christmas tune could. So there ya go :)

_**REVIEWS, PLEASE! **_

P.S. - Don't forget, people, I'm not quite done with Jack's sister yet! I hope to start posting the story about her after the new year, so if you were curious about her, keep an eye out for that! It'll be called _**Atlas Legacy**_ (or something along those lines... that's the best title I've been able to come up with so far =P)__


	25. Stave Five: Part Six

**Stave Five Part Six: An Unexpected Guest**

Goodwin's party was just as successful as he had predicted. One of the large ball rooms had been decorated with evergreen garlands and glowing candles and red ribbons for the festive season. Round tables were scattered about the room covered in white table clothes and topped off with holly centerpieces. In a corner of the room by the main entrance, a string ensemble was playing Christmas carols. At the far end of the room was a long buffet table laden with all kinds of gourmet dishes and desserts. Well-dressed guests, many of whom had had their faces in magazines and newspapers, sat at the tables, stood in line for food, or stood in groups, holding glasses of champagne and talking happily. It was now nighttime, but anyone who happened to glance out the large windows could see the gentle Christmas snow falling over the lighted city.

The director himself stood in the center of the room, laughing and chatting with Lazar, Senator Izinski and his wife, and Mina and her brother and sister-in-law. Everyone in the group was dressed quite fashionable and holding glass goblets full of sparkling red liquid.

"He said that Christmas was a humbug!" Goodwin laughed, referring, of course, to Jack Atlas. "He really did. It seems the less Jack knows, the more stubbornly he knows it."

"More shame for him, Goodwin," snorted Lazar from his seat at a nearby table. "He's the one who chose to act like an old Scrooge."

"He's a comical fellow, I know," Goodwin allowed, nodding at Lazar. "But his offenses carry their own punishment, and I, for one, have nothing to say against him."

"Oh, but he's so famous, isn't he?" said Mrs. Izinski rather sarcastically. "He doesn't need anything but his fame. He thinks so highly of himself."

"But his fame is of no use to him, really," replied Goodwin. "He doesn't do any good with it and cannot have the satisfaction of doing others good."

"I have no patience with him," declared Lazar, downing the contents of his glass before continuing, "and I don't understand how you can deal with him, Goodwin. Or you, Mina, the way he treats you."

Mina gave a small start, surprised at Lazar, of all people, including her in the conversation. "Well… I feel kind of sorry for him. His attitude causes him to lose out on fun experiences like this party. He isn't always so hot-tempered. I mean, he can be nice when he wants to."

The other men in the group gave her rather skeptical looks; they all knew Mina was a little soft towards Jack, and they rather thought she was unwise in her affections, but what could they do about it? The poor woman would realize her mistake in the future, they hoped.

Senator Izinski was the first to speak: "Well, I don't know about that last part, but he is definitely missing a splendid party!"

As Lazar looked up at the Senator, he saw a late-comer enter the ball room from the corner of his eyes. He turned to see who their new guest was, and his eyes widened comically, his mouth gaping like a fish as he nearly dropped his glass. He stood, knocking over his chair as he did so, straining to get a better look around all the tall people surrounding him. This had to be a joke. His eyes were playing tricks on him. Was there something in the champagne that caused hallucinations?

"Lazar," Goodwin said, frowning at his right-hand man, "are you quite alright?"

"That depends!" Lazar squeaked, pointing towards the door. "Am I hallucinating, or did Jack Atlas just walk through the door?"

The group spun around to see who Lazar was pointing to. Indeed, Jack Atlas stood near the doorway, looking around with an uncomfortable, almost anxious shift in his eyes. Mrs. Izinski gasped, her husband nearly choked on his wine, Goodwin's eyes widened, and Mina jumped slightly from surprise and covered her mouth, trying to keep back a shout of joy as her Zane and Susie stared, dumfounded. Jack was dressed in a nice black tux and was tugging nervously at his red bowtie. He spotted the group staring at him and began to make his way through the crowded room toward them. As he passed the other guests, several heads turned and watched him in shock. Slowly, the chatter and laughter died down to silence. Jack ignored the gawking guests, keeping his bright purple eyes fixed on Goodwin and his group.

"Jack," Goodwin was the first to speak when the champion stopped before him. "What…"

Jack cleared his throat, still tugging at his collar, and seemed to have to force himself to meet the director's eyes. "Mr. Goodwin, I… I took some time last night to reconsider your offer and… I wish to apologize for my rude behavior and accept your invitation. Will you have me?"

For a second that stretched into an hour for the champion, Goodwin just stared at him, as did everyone else in the room. Suddenly, Goodwin let out a booming laugh and clapped Jack heartily on the back.

"Have you?" Goodwin cried, grasping Jack's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Of course we'll have you!"

Jack's apologetic grimace melted into a glowing smile, and with it the tension in the room dissipated. Breaths of laughter escaped some of the guests as they began clapping, applauding for the champion's arrival. Jack beamed around at everyone and bowed politely, looking happier than anyone had ever seen him. He even thanked the waiter who brought him a glass of champagne.

"Alright, Jack," Lazar said as the chatter picked up in the room. He folded his arms across his chest, staring up at the Master of Faster suspiciously. "What's the story? Did the Christmas ghosts visit you in the night and convince you to change your ways?"

Lazar had expected to receive a smart retort from Jack, or at least one of the champion's famous killer glares. Instead, Jack burst out laughing. "Sure," he chuckled, shaking his head at some irony no one else understood "Let's go with that."

Ironically enough, Jack's arrival seemed to put the party into full swing. His infection, cheerful spirit spread through the ballroom like wildfire, filling every heart with joy and laughter. He talked to every single guest, wishing everyone he came upon his best Christmas wishes. Mina watched him from afar, shocked by the change she was beholding.

"It's odd," Zane muttered beside her as the tables were cleared away for dancing. "From the things I've heard about Jack Atlas, I expected to dislike him on the spot. But he seems… um…"

"Likeable?" Susie suggested, squeezing her husband's arm.

"Well, yeah."

"Believe me, Zane," Mina laughed breathlessly, "I'm just as surprised as you are. Jack is rarely this pleasant."

Zane turned to raise an eyebrow at his sister. "And you're head-over-heels for him because…"

"Oh, hush!" Mina said quickly, shoving her brother as she glanced around, making sure no one was around to hear them. Zane merely laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, shall we be going?" Susie asked. "I'm not much for dancing, and Little Louis will be expecting us."

"Yes, you're right," Mina agreed, her heart leaping at the thought of her beloved nephew. "We should go…"

"Hey, Mina!"

Mina was so surprised to hear Jack calling out to her that she jumped about a foot in the air. Zane had to grab her arm to keep her from falling over her high-heels. Jack was jogging through the crowd toward them, his eyes bright.

"I haven't had the chance to meet your family," Jack said, his gaze switching from Zane to Susie with curiosity.

"Oh, yes, of course, Mr. Atlas," Mina said hastily, blushing as she stumbled over the words. "This is my brother, Zane, and his wife, Susie."

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you," Jack proclaimed brightly, shaking Zane and Susie's hands. "If you are as wonderful as your son has told me, then it truly is the greatest honor!"

"Our son?" Susie gasped. "You… you mean Little Louis?"

"Indeed," Jack nodded. "I took the liberty of visiting the Children's Hospital for Christmas and had the opportunity to meet him." His gaze turned to his secretary. "Mina, how come you never told me you had a nephew in the hospital?"

Mina swallowed. His tone was neither angry nor demanding, but she was still afraid to answer. "Well, sir… I… I suppose I didn't want to, erm, bother you with the information. I thought you would see it as… well, unimportant and irrelevant."

Jack gave Mina the shock of her life by taking both of her hands into his own. "Mina, I am truly, irrevocably sorry that I ever made you feel that way. And I also apologize for how I have treated you lately. Ever since I came to this city, my attitude has been condescending and degrading, and I am deeply ashamed by that now. Can you ever forgive me?"

Mina thought she would pass out from astonishment, but Jack's intense, violet gaze locked on hers and kept her frozen on the spot. Her voice deserted her as she saw how truly sincere he was, and his grasp on her hands left her brain in a scattered frenzy. It was several moments before she finally got up the nerve to speak.

"O-of course, Mr. Atlas, there is nothing to forgive-"

"Yes, there is," Jack insisted regretfully. "Please don't try to let me off easy, Mina. Just let me know if I have your forgiveness."

Mina couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the kind of conversation she only heard in her wildest dreams. Finally, she stammered, "Of course I forgive you, Mr. Atlas."

Jack beamed at her. "Thank you, Mina. And, if you don't mine, I would like to ask a couple of favors from you."

"Anything, Mr. Atlas!"

Mina winced at how ridiculous and obvious that must have sounded. She was tempted to kick her brother in the shin as he snorted behind her, but Jack took no notice. He merely smiled again and said, "First of all, I would like you to call me Jack tonight, Mina. We're in the company of friends, after all; Mr. Atlas is too formal for a Christmas party."

"I…" Mina didn't think she could be more astonished than she already was, but at this point she was preparing herself for anything. "If that is your wish, Mr. A- Jack."

"That's better. Secondly, I realize you and your family need to be leaving soon, but if I may be allowed one dance with you before you go?"

That was the last thing Mina was prepared for. Her knees suddenly turned to jelly beneath her, and she was very grateful when Zane reached out and pushed against her back, keeping her upright. Fortunately, Jack did not see anything. Mina was aware that her vision was bobbing up and down, and she suddenly realized she was nodding. Jack smiled at her again, and the next thing she knew, the champion had swept her away from her brother and sister-in-law and into the crowd of dancers. Jack held up one of her hands in his own, rested his other one on her waist, and in a daze she placed her other hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, they were dancing.

"I never knew you could dance, Jack," Mina laughed, her voice sounding more shrill and loud in her ears than she had intended it to be.

"In all honestly, Mina," Jack replied with a chuckle, "neither did I!"

The two laughed, and Mina swore she hadn't felt so happy since the day Little Louis was born as she and Jack twirled and swayed and danced across the floor, her dress swirling around her ankles, his hands steady and sure in hers. The music from the band had never sounded sweeter; the lights and decorations had never looked so beautiful; the roses and champagne had never smelled so delectable as Mina's soul soured above it all, and she felt more free than she ever dreamed she could feel.

"You know, Mina," Jack said, his voice breaking through the spell, "there is something I wanted to talk to you about. It concerns your nephew, Little Louis."

"What might that be, Jack?"

Jack met her eyes again, his gaze so sincere she thought she might melt beneath it. "I want to ask just exactly what the situation is. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Mina's smile fell as she slowly came back down to reality. With a heavy sigh, she explained Louis's condition. There was a surgery the poor boy could have to remove the cancer from his legs, but it would be risky, and very expensive. To make matters worse, Zane had just gotten laid off from his job, and the only income they were getting was from Susie babysitting and working part-time at a grocery store. They were currently staying in a boarding house for the families of children in the hospital, and Mina was doing everything she could to try and support them, but there was little hope left.

"I never realized," Jack murmured. "So the circumstances really are quite dire…"

"I don't think there is much you can do, Jack," Mina said with a sad smile. "Zane is a tough guy, he and his family can handle this…"

"Well, you won't be alone anymore," Jack decided, a firm resolve in his eyes that Mina only ever saw when he was determined to defeat an opponent in a duel. "I will speak to Goodwin about raising your salary. Yes, and I'll talk to him about finding work for your brother as well. I wish to help you and your struggling family, Mina, and I'll start with helping to pay for Louis's surgery, if that is something you and your family wish to follow up on."

"Jack!" Mina gasped. "Are you serious?"

"More serious than I ever have been, Mina," Jack declared with an earnestness that could not be mistaken. "Think of it as just a step toward making things up to you."

Mina was so stunned that she barely even noticed when the song ended. Jack led her back to the edge of the room, where Zane and Susie were speaking to Goodwin.

"Ah, I was wondering where you two went off to!" Goodwin said, grinning at Jack and Mina as they approached. "Are you both enjoying the party?"

"Immensely, Director," Jack said with a polite bow and a smile. "Thank you very much."

"Well, I hope you can excuse us, Mr. Goodwin," Zane spoke up, taking Mina's hand and pulling her away from Jack, "but we must be going. We have someone we need to visit before the night is through."

"Of course, Mr. Simmington," replied Goodwin. "Thank you all very much for coming. Have a Merry Christmas!"

"It was an honor meeting you both, Mr. and Mrs. Simmington," added Jack. "And Mina… I hope you will consider my offer."

Zane led his wife and sister out of the room and down the hall. As the music and laughter receeded behind them, Zane turned a concerned eye toward his sister; she looked as though she had been hit on the head with a bowling ball. Her face was pale, her eyes were wide, and she was walking in a dreamlike daze.

"Are you okay, Mina?" he asked her. "What offer was Jack talking about?"

"He wants to pay for Louis's surgery…" Mina whispered, still in shock. "And give me a pay raise… and find you a job, Zane…"

_"What?"_ Zane cried. "He… he said all of that? You're sure?"

"Absolutely," Mina answered, finally raising her eyes to meet her brother's. "He wants to help, Zane. There's still hope!"

Susie gasped beside her husband, her eyes welling with tears of gratitude. Zane was so happy that he stopped and pulled both women into a tight embrace, blinking back his own tears. Their precious little boy was going to walk again, they were convinced. Jack's offer of hope was the best Christmas gift any of them could have asked for.

Back in the ballroom, Jack stood in front of one of the large windows, gazing down upon the city lights and falling snow, a peaceful smile on his lips. This had been the best day of his life. In the glass, he saw the reflections of the people he had helped that day, and the faces of those he cared about most: the doctors, Little Louis, Crow, Martha, Yusei, Elodie, Jessica, his parents, his sister, Kaiba, Zane and Susie, and finally Mina.

He turned his eyes up to the sky, and for a moment, he thought he saw the faces of the Christmas Ghosts in the swirling snow: Yugi Muto with his slight, glowing smile; Jaden winking, his mouth open in a laughing grin; Astral's grim, expressionless face with a mere twitch of his lips showing a smile.

"Thank you, Spirits," Jack murmured. "A very Merry Christmas to all."

* * *

><p><em>All I want is to hold you forever<br>All I need is you more every day  
>You saved my heart from being broken apart<br>You gave you're love away  
>And I'm thankful every day<br>For the Gift_

~ "The Gift" by Jim Brickman

* * *

><p>I could not resist putting some MinaxJack shipping in this story. I'm all for JaclyScoopshipping, believe me, but I've always felt kinda bad for Mina (at least until she found Trudge! lol omgosh I love all the ships in this series!)

THIS STORY'S NOT OVER YET! There's still an Epilogue left :) lol almost done people!

**_REVIEWS, PLEASE!_**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

"Grandma Jackie," Piper murmured, gazing up at her grandmother's wrinkled face as the old woman finished the story, "did Jack really change?"

"I should think he did, little one," Jacqueline replied. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well," Hannah put in, "we just kinda thought Jack was still mean and selfish when Yusei dueled him and the Crimson Dragon appeared and everything… that was what all the other stories about Jack said."

"Hannah's right," Amber agreed. "Wasn't Carly the one who helped Jack change?"

"And he never stopped being a champion neither," Charlie reminded them. "He went on to be one of the world's most famous duelists!"

"Now, hang on, children," Jackie said, raising her hand to halt her grandchildren's questions. "It is true that Jack never stopped dueling, and dueling tends to bring both the best and the worst out of people. In the months between that Christmas and Yusei's arrival in New Domino City, Jack kind of fell back into his old ways, and Carly, along with his other friends, had to slap some sense into him a couple of times. But he never forgot the lessons the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future had taught him, and because of that, he did not die in the Fortune Cup Tournament, as Astral and foreseen. He also never forgot the promises he made that fateful Christmas day. In fact, Jack did it all, and infinitely more. And to Little Louis, who did not die…"

"Yay!" Joseph cheered, clapping his little hands gleefully as the other children and adults laughed.

Jackie smiled. "To Little Louis, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew. And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man possessed the knowledge. May that truly be said of all of us this Christmas season. And, as Little Louis observed…"

"God bless us!" the children all cheered. "Every one!"

* * *

><p><em>Have yourself a merry little Christmas<br>May your heart be light  
>From now on, our troubles will be out of sight<em>

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>May the Yule tide gay<br>From now on, our troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days  
>Happen golden days of yore<br>Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more<em>

_Through the years, we all will be together  
>If the Fates allow<br>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
>And have yourself a merry little Christmas now<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"I have endeavored in this Ghostly little story, to rise the Ghost of an Idea, which shall not put my readers out of humor with themselves, with each other, with the season, or with me. May it haunt their house pleasantly, and no one wish to lay it." ~Charles Dickens<strong>

* * *

><p>And there, my friends, is the end of it! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope even more that you all had a very Merry Christmas, and will have an even happier new year!<p>

_**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**_ LAST CHANCE PEOPLE! Or else you might find a few Spirits I know floating outside your window tonight ;)


End file.
